An Arc of Fates
by Tronmaster5704
Summary: Fate can be a fickle thing. Jaune Arc knows this better than anyone. So, when he, his team, and his friends are whisked away to another world, and forced to intervene in a brewing conflict between two kingdoms, he finds a few things, confidence, strength, courage, and maybe love?
1. Chapter 1

**Tronmaster: Oh boy, time for another story.**

 **Alicia: Yep, this one being a crossover between RWBY, and Fire Emblem.**

 **Jenkins: Specifically Fire Emblem Fates. As if the title wasn't obvious enough.**

 **Melody: Yep. And if you can't guess who one of the main protagonists is from the title, we'll be surprised.**

 **Hector: Without further adieu, the trailer for Tronmaster's latest story, An Arc of Fates.**

* * *

The camera shows a lake at sunset, a single figure, female, dressed in an outfit of mostly white, with a large blue ribbon moving cross her outfit. The outfit itself also is structured similarly to a wedding dress. She wears two long sleeve-like gloves. With a single, stocking-like garment covering most of her right leg, save for her foot. She wears a headdress that is white like her dress with gold trimmings. her left leg had two golden circlets, one close to her ankle, the other further up her leg. Around her neck, is a pendant, shaped like the head of a dragon, with a single blue gem in the center. Her hair is a long flowing mane of blue, with two golden eyes. This is Azura, a songstress, and she's about to sing a song, that unbeknownst to her, will affect her world in more ways than one.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time The path is yours to climb."_

It was at that moment, that she experienced a vision, one of eight individuals, all dressed in strange garb, and wielding a variety of weapons. She saw them fighting creatures that looked to be made of pure darkness. One of the figures caught her attention. He was a little over six foot, wearing minimal armor, and carrying a sword and a shield. The shield having a symbol etched on it. Two golden arcs, one larger, and atop the other. He has a pale skin complexion, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Although she didn't know it yet, this young man will help change everything.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: I know, I know, it's short. Well, it's a teaser. Expect the actual story to hopefully have longer chapters.**

 **Alicia: Yep. Anyway, Tronmaster's gotta get to bed.**

 **Tronmaster: Yep, so don't forget to read and review!**

 **Alicia: And we'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tronmaster: Hey! I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter of this!**

 **Alicia: Well, neither were we. At least, not so soon.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. But yeah, we appreciate the support that this story has gotten so far.**

 **Melody: Yep. Anyway, the captain's planning on some pairings in the future. But he won't show them until much later.**

 **Hector: The options for the pairings anyway. Now, without further adieu, let's get going with, An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

So, you ever get that feeling that life just likes to screw around with you? That fate can be a cruel, cold mistress? Well, welcome to my life. Anyway, my name's Jaune Arc, and my friends and I currently find ourselves freefalling through some sort of weird tunnel? Well, a song basically. Why a song? Well, I basically heard it in a dream. While I was still awake. And with both my team, and we were walking towards our dorms.

"Huh, what's that?" I mumbled to myself.

"What's wrong Jaune?" I heard my partner, Pyrrha Nikos ask me.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked everyone, who proceeded to look around.

"Um, Jaune? We don't hear anything." Said Ruby Rose, my first friend at Beacon, and the leader of team RWBY (and yeah, there are moments of confusion regarding that).

"Arc, are you just going crazy?" Asked Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee.

"Yeah Vomit Boy, has Beacon's classes been getting to you?" Asked Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Come on guys, perhaps all Jaune needs is a case of electric sleeping pills." Said Nora Valkyrie. And yes, she's crazy. A good friend? Without a doubt. But crazy? Most definitely.

"Nora? Calm down." Said Nora's partner, Lie Ren. Or Ren, as we call him.

"No, guys, I'm serious! I swear I can hear someone singing!" I said.

"Wait, I think I can actually hear something." Said Yang's partner, Blake Belladonna. Who I might add, is a Faunus.

As we followed Blake to the source of the noise, I could begin to make it out better.

"Is that singing?" Weiss asked.

I then listen closer, and yes, there was singing. And the voice of a female.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_ The voice sang, and it was beautiful.

"Oh, this song is so pretty." Ruby said, before a random portal opened up in front of us.

"Well, this is, weird..." Yang said, raising an eyebrow.

"S-should we touch it?" Ruby asked.

"You dolt, of course we shouldn't touch it, and Nora's touching it isn't she?" Weiss said, and we looked at Nora touching the portal.

"Hey guys, it's like water! Awesome." Nora said, before the outer edges of the portal circled around her arm.

"Uh, Nora..." Pyrrha said, trailing off.

'Hey, guys, what's going on?" Nora asked, as the part of the vortex she touched started coiling around her arm.

"Oh crap, NORA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I shouted, as several more 'streams' of water shot out and grabbed the rest of us and pulled us into the portal.

"Well, SHIT!" I heard Yang say, as we saw several people gather around the portal, including Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and General Ironwood, before the portal closed.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Heh, so, that might've been a weird place to end it, and I apologize.**

 **Alicia: Yeah, he wants this to get out in case he has trouble with his internet.**

 **Jenkins: Plus, it's obvious set up for the next chapter.**

 **Melody: And as far as the pairings go, the captain's already got one planned out.**

 **Hector: So, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tronmaster: Yep, we're back with this!**

 **Alicia: Are you planning on updating this bi-daily?**

 **Jenkins: Would you be surprised if he did?**

 **Melody: Anyway, today, we get a look at the Fire Emblem side of things! With a certain Princess...**

 **Hector: And yes, the captain IS using female Corrin in this. So, enjoy this latest chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

[Northern Fortress, Kingdom of Nohr]

[One week before travel to Castle Krakenburg]

 _'Ah, what a lovely night for stargazing.'_ I thought as I laid back on one of the tower roofs of the Northern Fortress. Weird to say? Perhaps, but nonetheless, true.

"Corrin! Corrin! Where are you?" I heard my younger sister, Elise shout.

"I'm over here Elise!" I said, as I descended towards the window, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling myself into the window.

"Impressive acrobatics skills Corrin." Said my older brother Xander, "If you just applied the determination of your acrobatics to your combat training, you might be able to head to Windmire." Xander added with a laugh.

"Very funny Xander." I said, rolling my eyes, "So, what exactly is so important that you interrupted my stargazing?"

"Well-" My brother Leo started before Elise interrupted him.

"Some strange people just appeared in the dining hall!" Elise said, jumping up and down like a ball.

"Not exactly how I would've put it, but that's the gist of it." Leo said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come now Leo darling, how else would you describe it?" Asked my older sister, Camilla.

"She has a point little brother." Xander said.

"Ugh, alright." Leo said.

"Anyway, we figured that you'd like to know." Elise said.

"Are they okay?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We've put them in the dungeon until-" Xander said before I interrupted him.

"Wait, WHAT!?" I asked, "They could be hurt!" I added, running towards the dungeon.

"Corrin, Wait!" I heard Xander shout.

It took me a few minutes, and a confused guard or two, and I arrived at the dungeon of the fortress.

"I need to see the prisoners." I said.

"Um, are you sure, Princess Corrin?" The guard asked, only to receive a glare from me, and he opened the door.

I stepped into the dungeon cell to see eight people, most of them around the same age as I am. And they were all dressed in some, rather odd clothing.

"Hey, are you eight okay?" I asked.

"Ugh, w-where are we?" Asked the blonde boy.

Before I could answer him, my siblings burst into the cell.

"Corrin!" Xander shouted.

"Xander, I can handle this!" I said.

"Ugh, overprotective siblings?" I heard the blonde boy ask, "I know how you feel." He added.

"Heh, yes. Overprotective siblings. Both older, and younger." I said, "My name is Corrin."

"I'm Jaune Arc. And, where are we?" Said the now named Jaune.

"Well, I'm glad you're not using some dumbass pickup line." Said a blonde girl next to Jaune.

"Yang! Get off me you barbarous blonde brute!" Spoke a girl in white next to the other girl or 'Yang' as she is called.

"Well, that girl really like her alliteration." Camilla said, snickering.

"Ugh, where are we?" The girl in white asked.

"Well, I think you need to be relocated to more, comfortable accommodations. Before we answer any questions." Xander said.

"I think that would be best big brother." I said with a smile.

"Aww, my dearest little sister is making some friends!" Camilla cooed, "Especially some cute ones." She added, winking at Jaune, and Yang?

"Well, aren't you a flirt?" Yang asked, winking herself,

"Ugh, Yang will you knock it off?" The girl in white asked.

"Oh, chill out Ice Queen. I'm just-OOF!" Yang said before the raven-haired girl with the black bow kicked Yang in the shin.

"Thank you Blake." The girl in white said to the black haired girl, or 'Blake.'

"You're welcome Weiss." Blake said to the white-dressed girl, now known to me as Weiss.

"So, I don't suppose that food is out of the question?" Jaune asked.

"Hold on a moment! You just appear in the middle of the dining hall, and you have the GAUL to ask for-" Leo started before Xander cut him off.

"Of course food isn't out of the question. We'd be happy to make a meal for our new guests. Assuming some of them wake up, that is." Xander said, the last part ending with a light laugh.

And I looked over to the rest of Jaune's friends to see that indeed, the were asleep.

"Ruby, get up you dolt!" Weiss said to a girl with a black dress and corset with a red cloak, who I assumed to be Ruby, the former shaking the latter awake.

"GAH! I'm up! I'm up!" Ruby said, looking around the cell, "Where are we?" She asked, confused.

"We're in some sort of dungeon." Said a boy in green.

"Oh, are we prisoners?" Said an orange-haired girl with some pink clothing.

"Nora?" The boy in green asked the orange-haired girl.

"Yes Ren?" The orange-haired girl, Nora asked the green-clad boy, or 'Ren.'

"I'm guessing we're being released." Ren said.

"Anyway, I suppose we should be getting introductions out of the way." Said a red-haired girl in strange bronze armor.

"Yeah, I'm with Pyrrha on this." Ruby said, motioning to Pyrrha, "Oh, but first, I heard something about food, and I am starving."

* * *

 **Tronmaster: I hope that appeases the need for longer chapters.**

 **Alicia: Not to mention, this chapter introduced Corrin, and the Nohrian siblings.**

 **Jenkins: Also, Nohr? A good place for stargazing?**

 **Melody: Hey, that's not inaccurate.**

 **Hector: Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tronmaster: Well, I guess until I can get things figured out with RWBY: Hallowed Scars, that story's going to be on hiatus for the foreseeable future.**

 **Alicia: Also, the problem with the site is that it's not showing the specific time that stories are being updated, when they obviously are. And as such, people aren't being notified. Tronmaster has noticed it, and Phoenix Champion has noticed it.**

 **Jenkins: If you guys can see this, please, leave a review, or PM Tronmaster.**

 **Melody: Is this sounding desperate? Perhaps, but we're hoping that this situation can get fixed within a week.**

 **Hector: Anyway, let's get into the next chapter, of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

"Ruby! You can't just start asking questions out of the blue!" Weiss said, scolding Ruby.

"Oops, sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Heh, it's quite alright Weiss. And yes, I've lived here for as long as I can remember." I said, both reassuring Weiss, and answering Ruby's question.

"This place is amazing!" Nora said, her eyes about as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, although, I wish to see the rest of the world someday." I said somberly.

"Don't worry Corrin, you'll get to see more of the world soon. I have faith." Xander said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks big brother." I said, causing Xander to smile.

After several minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the dining hall. And when we entered, I turned around, Jaune and his friends, save for Weiss, had a look of amazement on their faces.

"So, I assume that I'll have to help make dinner for our, guests, then?" I heard Jakob ask.

"That would be correct Jakob. I hope we're not asking too much of you." Xander replied.

"Of course not Lord Xander, I could do no less." Jakob said, smiling.

"If it wouldn't be too much of an issue, I would like to assist." Ren said.

"Now, hold on a moment-" Leo said, before I interrupted him.

"I don't think so. Xander, Camilla, Elise, do you have a problem if Ren helps Jakob cook our meal?" I said, turning to Xander.

"I don't have an issue with it." Elise said with a smile.

"If you trust him dearest baby sister, then so shall I." Camilla said, a small smile on her face.

"Xander?" I asked my older brother, looking at him like he was contemplating something.

"Corrin, if it's too much trouble-" Ren started, before Xander said something.

"If Elise and Camilla think it's a good idea, then who am I to argue?" Xander said a smile on his face.

"Then I shall follow Jakob to the kitchen immediately." Ren said, bowing.

"Splendid! Let's move!" Jakob said, Ren nodding in agreement.

"Well then, I suppose we should spend this time to get to know each other. All we really know are each other's names." I said, sitting down.

"That sounds like a good idea." Xander said, "Now, I would like to start by asking what world do you come from?" He asked.

"It's, a long story." Ruby said.

"We've got all night." Leo said.

 _'Gods Leo, you really need to relax.'_ I thought.

[Ren P.O.V.]

As Jakob and I entered the kitchen, I noticed that he was eyeing me with some minor suspicion. And to be honest, I don't exactly blame him.

"Obviously, you've caught me eyeing you with some suspicion." Jakob said, grabbing some ingredients.

"I should really work on my stealthy observation." I said, causing Jakob to lightly chuckle, "Although, I don't blame you for being suspicious of my friends and I. Considering that we just happen to drop into your dining hall not even a half hour ago."

"Well, I apologize if I had some mistrust about you Ren. It's just, I was afraid that you would try and poison Lady Corrin's meal." Jakob admitted.

"Well, I abhor taking another life. Especially after my, rather troubling childhood." I said somberly.

"I won't pry. And besides, the only poisoning I feared, was an oversaturation of fat." Jakob said, laughing.

"If it's one thing I don't care for in regards to cooking, it's overly fatty food." I said, chuckling.

"Right? Ugh, if only Lady Camilla wouldn't insist on so many of her precious frosted tarts!" Jakob said.

"You should see Nora with her pancake addiction." I said, sighing.

"Ren, I believe that this may be the start of an amazing friendship." Jakob said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said, holding out my hand, and Jakob took it.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: I feel like this chapter's too short.**

 **Alicia: Well, let's be honest, if Ren and Jakob were to actually meet, I'm sure that they would be friends.**

 **Jenkins: I just hope that the site gets fixed soon, so people are aware of when exactly all the stories are updated.**

 **Melody: Agreed. Anyway, don't forget to read and review!**

 **Hector: And we'll see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tronmaster: I hope that this is able to be seen. PLEASE LET THIS BE SEEN!**

 **Alicia: If this does, great, if not, well shit.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. I just hope this gets seen.**

 **Melody: And in case you're wondering, this chapter won't immediately get into the story.**

 **Hector: And, in the event that this can be seen, here's the new chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

"So, that's pretty much all we can say, regarding our world." Weiss said, as we finished telling Corrin and her siblings about Remnant.

"Interesting." Said Corrin's older brother Xander, "You come from a world with four kingdoms, but none are led by any monarchs, and an advanced civilization."

"Yep." Ruby said.

"And said civilization is split between two species, humanity, and the Faunus, is that right?" Asked Corrin's older sister Camilla.

"Correct." Blake said.

"And Blake, you're one of these Faunus?" Leo, Corrin's other brother asked, to which Blake nodded, motioning to her bow, which moved some.

"And to top that off, your world is filled with monsters known as Grimm, right?" Asked Corrin's younger sister, Elise.

"That is correct." Pyrrha said, nodding her head.

"And all of you are trained to fight these Grimm?" Leo asked.

"Yep." Yang said.

"Well, you all seem to have had some form of training, judging by your initial appearance." Xander said, causing all of us present to nod.

"Which reminds me, where ARE our weapons?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry, your weapons are safely locked away within the fortress's armory." Xander said, causing Ruby to breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm sure you're all tired from today's events, so after we're done eating, we'll show you where you'll be staying for a while." Xander said.

"Oh, we don't want to impose." Pyrrha said.

"Please, you're guests. Even if you did suddenly appear in our dining hall." Xander said, chuckling.

"Plus, I'm sure that our darling little Corrin wouldn't mind for darling little Jaune to stick around." Camilla said, laughing.

"C-Camilla!" Corrin said, embarrassed.

"Come on Camilla, stop teasing Corrin." Elise said.

"Thank you Elise." Corrin said.

"Um, Jaune?" Ruby said.

"Yeah Ruby?" I asked.

"You're face is red." Ruby replied.

"W-wait, what?" I said, grabbing a spoon to look at my reflection, "Huh, my face is red."

"Looks like Jaune is game for that, eh Camilla?" Yang said, wiggling her eyebrows, causing Camilla to laugh.

"W-wait!" I said, only to be interrupted by Corrin.

"Camilla!" Corrin said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Come on guys, stop embarrassing them." Blake said.

"What, come on, you can't squash our fun Blakey." Yang said, while holding a squash?

"Ugh, goddammit Yang." Weiss groaned., while Camilla was laughing in the background.

"Is she always like this?" Elise asked, causing Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and I to nod.

"Try being related to her." Ruby said.

"That must be torture." Leo said groaning.

"You, you don't have any idea." Ruby said.

Thankfully, Ren and the butler, Jakob walked into the dining hall, followed by a few maids pushing carts of food.

"Dinner, is served." Ren said, motioning towards the food.

"Oh, this looks delicious Renny!" Nora said, causing Ren to chuckle.

"Please, Jakob did most of the work, I just helped." Ren said.

"Oh please Ren, don't be so humble. We each cooked half of the meal." Jakob said, smiling.

"Looks like Jakob has made a new friend." Xander said, chuckling.

"Yes indeed Lord Xander, it's quite comforting to have met a kind of kindred spirit." Jakob said.

We all dug into the food, and we all couldn't help but marvel at how delicious their combined work is.

"Man Jakob, this is delicious!" Pyrrha

"Thank you Pyrrha." Jakob said.

"Ren, this is yummy!" Elise said happily.

"Thank you Elise, I tried my best." Ren said, bowing.

"Well, come on you two! Dig in!" Nora said.

"Yeah, this stuff is delicious!" Corrin said, and I couldn't help but agree.

"It's quite alright Lady Corrin." Jakob said, "We are satisfied seeing you

"Agreed. Plus we already had something to eat." Ren said chuckling.

"That would explain what took our meal so long." Leo said sarcastically.

"Come now Leo, you can't argue with the result." Xander said.

"Again, we thank you Lord Xander." Jakob said, he and Ren bowing.

"Well, I certainly approve. Well done darlings." Camilla said, fluttering her eyes.

"Um, Camilla, I don't think Nora appreciates you flirting with Ren just now." Corrin said, and I looked over to see Nora giving one scary death glare at Camilla.

"Well, it looks like my suspicious were confirmed." Camilla said chuckling.

"I-I, uhh..." Nora said, before chugging down a large barrel, yes, barrel of booze before being knocked out.

"I'll show you and Nora to your room Ren." Jakob said.

"Thank you Jakob." Ren said, picking up Nora, and following Jakob out of the dining hall.

"Well, that just happened." Ruby said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Elise said.

"Well, that was certainly, enjoyable." Yang said, chuckling.

"Agreed." Xander said, "Anyway, Felicia, Flora! Come here, would you?" He added, as two people came into the dining hall.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

As Felicia and Flora entered the dining hall, I noticed Pyrrha looking at Jaune with concern.

"Hey Pyrrha, can I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Blake ask Pyrrha, who nodded.

"Well, it looks like you have a chance to talk to your crush." I heard Camilla whisper.

"C-Camilla!" I whisper/shouted in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding my darling little sister. Although, I do know that you might have a thing from him." Camilla said, chuckling.

"T-that's ridiculous! Besides, I barely even know him!" I said, "But I'm guessing there's no time like the present to get to know him." I added under my breath.

"Hey Corrin, looks like I'm going to be sleeping in a room next to you." Jaune said.

"Huh, that's going to be good. I guess we should get to know one another." I said, "Anyway, who should start?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Jaune said, "Well, I guess I'll start. I have seven sisters, so-"

"Wait, seven sisters?!" I said, shocked.

"Yep. Seven sisters. That's most people reaction." Jaune said, laughing lightly.

"I can imagine." I said, laughing.

"But yeah, I'm the leader of my team, and I kinda forged my transcripts." Jaune said, almost solemnly.

"But I'm guessing things are working out?" I asked.

"More or less." Jaune said, laughing.

"Well, then I guess things are working out." I said, laughing.

"Yep, oh hey, here's my room." Jaune said.

"Excellent guess Jaune." Xander said, "But you are correct, this is your room."

"Cool. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow." I said, as Jaune entered his room.

"Well, when's the wedding?" Xander asked, laughing.

"Xander!" I said, jumping back, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Relax little princess, I'm just kidding." Xander said laughing, "But anyway, I hope that things between you two."

"Yeah, I hope. Anyway, it's getting late. Goodnight Xander." I said.

"Goodnight Corrin." Xander said as I entered my room.

 _'Gods, what is going on with me?'_ I thought.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: GOD I HOPE THAT THIS GETS TO BE SEEN!**

 **Alicia: Okay then, but yeah, we hope this gets to be seen.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. But yeah, this was a chance to build up Jaune and Corrin's relationship.**

 **Melody: Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tronmaster: Alright, I'm glad that the alerts are fixed.**

 **Alicia: Yeah, no kidding.**

 **Jenkins: But going to the story, this chapter is nothing more than interactions between characters.**

 **Melody: And expect some relationship building. And not just between Jaune and Corrin.**

 **Hector: And finally, the captain has something to ask, although that can be saved for the end of the chapter. Anyway, let's get into another chapter, of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

"Lady Corrin! Time to get up!" I could hear Felicia say from the other side of the door.

 _'Well, there goes my good night's rest.'_ I thought, opening my eyes, and looking out the window.

"Lady Corrin, do I need to get in there and wake you up you slugabed?" Felicia asked, chuckling at the last part.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said, getting dressed from my sleeping gown, into my armor.

As I exited my room, I saw Felicia standing there with Jaune.

"Morning Jaune." I said, smiling.

"Morning Corrin, I guess?" Jaune said, confused.

"Yeah, Nohr's skies do make telling if it's day or night confusing. So, I don't blame you for being confused." I said chuckling.

"Ah, good. Anyway, everyone else is waiting for us in the dining hall." Jaune said.

"Good. I'm starving." I said, chuckling"

"Same here." Jaune said, laughing lightly, as we started walking towards the dining hall.

As we were walking, I could feel a thumping in my chest.

"He Corrin, are you alright?" Jaune asked, a look of concern on his face.

"W-what? Oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I said, trying my best not to sound flustered.

"Okay, but you'll tell me if something's wrong, ok?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. No problem." I said, nodding.

That seemed to have made Jaune content. At least for now. And after several minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the dining hall.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us!" Leo said sarcastically.

"Leo, your collar's inside out again." Elise said.

"W-wait, what?! It is? Why didn't you say anything earlier!?" Leo said, frantically fixing his collar.

"To get that exact reaction." Elise said, laughing.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Jaune asked, pointing towards Leo.

"More or less." I replied, chuckling.

"Huh, neat." Jaune said, as we were sitting down.

"Where are Ren and Jakob?" I asked, "I assume that they will be joining us for breakfast this time?"

"They're in the kitchen, and yes, they made the intention of joining us this time." Xander said, followed by Camilla, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake.

"Morning guys, enjoy your sleep?" Nora asked, who I just noticed was sitting down, Pyrrha sitting next to her.

"More or less, unless you can count Ruby latching onto me last night." Weiss said, blushing.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Ruby defended with a blush, "Besides, you were the one who-" She added before Weiss covered her mouth with her hand.

"Weiss, you and my sister didn't 'Yang' did you?" Yang said, both in a joking manor, yet I could sense some sort of anger underneath.

"W-what?! Of course not! Why would you even INSINUATE that I did something to your younger sister! You blonde brute!" Weiss said, sitting down. Her face as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Yang, stop it. Your sister doesn't need to be more embarrassed then she already is." Blake said, shaking her head.

"If you're quite done with this tomfoolery, breakfast is served." Jakob said, as our breakfast was placed on the table.

"Mmm, that smells delectable Jakob darling." Camilla said, attempting to reach for the food, only to have her hand slapped away by Jakob.

"This isn't the full meal. Ren is preparing the other half." Jakob said.

"Enjoying having someone who shares your obsession with the healthier side of cooking?" Xander asked, chuckling.

"Laugh all you want Lord Xander, but it truly is a nice change of pace to have met a kindred spirit." Jakob said.

As Jakob said that, Ren walked into the dining hall, followed by more of our breakfast. And Nora proceeded to sniff the air.

"Are those pancakes?" Nora asked.

"Yes Nora, there are pancakes for you." Ren replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes! I love you Ren!" Nora said, before her face became one of realization at what she said.

"I was not ready for today." Leo said, shocked.

"I don't think any of us were Leo." Elise said, equally as shocked.

Nora looked around the room before her face became relaxed.

"Ah fuck it! COME HERE RENNY!" Nora said, before grabbing Ren and kissing him.

"Ugh! Finally!" Yang said, raising her hands in the air.

"About damn time." Blake said.

"Ren, Nora! Knock it off!" Jaune said, Pyrrha separating them.

"N-Nora, how long has it taken you to do that?" Ren asked, flustered.

"A few years now." Nora said, blushing.

"Well, it took you long enough." Ren said smiling.

"Well, it seriously took the two of you long enough." Weiss said, Ruby nodding in agreement.

"W-was she not able to do that before?" Elise asked.

"Not because of my nerves, that is." Nora said, resting her head on Ren's shoulder.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Camilla cooed.

"This is good you two." Jaune said.

"Not just good, amazing. A work of art!" Pyrrha added.

"Thank you Pyrrha. Although it pains me to say this, it's not my best work." Jakob said solemnly.

"Nonsense Jakob! This is quite appealing!" Leo said.

"Yeah, I've never had a tart this amazing before!" Ruby said, taking a huge drink of milk.

"I'm, with Ruby on this. This tart is amazing!" Weiss said, "Ruby, you have a milk moustache." She added with a small smile.

"Whoops, sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Here, let me." Weiss said, using a napkin to wipe Ruby's face.

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Yang cooed.

"Yang!" Ruby said, hiding her face in her cloak's hood.

"Y-Yang, you barbarous blonde!" Weiss said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Come on Yang, quite teasing them." Blake said, "Although that was cute you two." She added with a small laugh.

"Blake!" Pyrrha said in shock.

"Well, looks like Blake is the purrfect hypocrite." Camilla punned with a laugh.

"Dammit Camilla." Xander muttered.

"Great, it's like having two Yangs." Jaune said.

"That was perfect Camilla." Yang said laughing.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Nora!" Nora said, causing all of us to look at her.

"Well, that was a thing." Elise said.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Whoo! Chapter's done!**

 **Alicia: Yep. Now, we're seriously hoping to do a Q &A segment for this story.**

 **Jenkins: That's right, the questions can be directed at us, or to any of the characters in the story. And no, it's not limited to the heroes. Villains are perfectly eligible for questions.**

 **Melody: That's right! But yeah, most of this chapter was based around the character's breakfast. Also, Renora! Let's be honest, we were gonna use that ship eventually. There was also a hint of White Rose.**

 **Hector: Anyway, don't forget to read and review, ad we'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tronmaster: Heh, wow, this was heavily delayed. FUCK!**

 **Alicia: Okay... Anyway, yeah, Tronmaster apologizes for the delay. But he's had some, stuff come up.**

 **Jenkins: Noting bad, mainly. Just Memorial Day and all that.**

 **Melody: Anyway, don't expect a new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds until later.**

 **Hector: Anyway, here we go, the (highly delayed) new chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

[Three Days before trip to Castle Krakenburg]

It's been four days since we've arrived at the Northern Fortress, and even after almost a week, I'm STILL getting lost! It's my first day at Beacon all over again.

 _'Ugh, dammit. I'm STILL getting lost? Great, it's my first day at Beacon all over again.'_ I thought, as I found myself outside, where I saw Corrin and Xander sparring.

"Impressive work Corrin, you've certainly improved." Xander said, with a grunt.

"Heh, thanks big brother." Corrin said, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking over to them.

"Oh, hello Jaune! How are you?" Corrin asked, turning around to talk to me.

"I'm good, just getting lost. Again." I said, chuckling.

"It happens Jaune, anyway, would you like to spar with me?" Corrin asked.

"Um, sure. No problem." I said, drawing Crocea Mors.

"Are you sure Jaune, Corrin's no slouch when it comes to fighting." Xander said.

"Maybe, but if Pyrrha were awake, she'd tell me not to slack on my training." I said, turning Crocea Mors' sheath into it's shield mode.

"Then Pyrrha has been teaching you well." Xander said, nodding.

"Yep. Here's hoping." I mumbled, as I got into my battle stance.

[Ruby P.O.V.]

I woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around my body. I looked to my right, where the arms originate from, I see Weiss, snuggling me. And I couldn't help the small blush creeping onto my face.

 _'Oh my Oum, Weiss is snuggling with me again. Argh! Control yourself Ruby!'_ I thought, as I shifted to get out of Weiss' surprisingly tight grip.

"Uh, Ruby, is this, is this a dream?" Weiss asked, tiredly.

"Sorry Weiss, not a dream." I said, apologetically.

"Damn, cause if this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up." Weiss said, waking up fully.

"Well, I guess we should get dressed out of these nightgowns, eh?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Agreed." Weiss said, "You know, I can never tell if it's day or night. Even after four days." She added, as she walked near the window, and I could swear I saw a falcon fly by it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It gets confusing, and I've lived in Nohr for my entire life." Weiss and I heard Elise say as we turned around.

"Hey Elise." I said, smiling.

"Good morning Elise, I guess." Weiss said as well.

"Morning guys. I was actually coming to wake you two up. Jakob and Ren are going to make breakfast." Elise said.

"Awesome!" I said, jumping up.

"Ruby, calm down! You're going to get stuck in the ceiling by doing that." Weiss said, but I could tell she wasn't being serious.

"Ok Weiss." I said, smiling, "Just give us a moment to get changed, ok?" I asked.

"Sure, just let Flora or Felicia know, ok?" Elise asked, Weiss and I nodding.

As soon as Elise closed the door, Weiss and I began to get dressed. And I turned to Weiss to ask her something.

"Hey Weiss?" I asked.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Do you, do you think we'll find a way back to Remnant?" I asked, and I could feel tears welling up.

"Huh, I never thought you'd be the one losing hope." Weiss said, hugging me, which surprised me, "We'll find a way, no matter how long it takes." She added.

"Heh, I suppose you're right." I said, hugging her back, "I normally would be the optimistic one." I added, laughing.

"Well, don't get used to it dolt." Weiss said, laughing lightly, "Now, let's finished getting dressed and head to breakfast, ok?" She added, breaking off the hug.

"Okay." I said, "Hey Weiss?" I asked.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said, finally pinning my cloak to my outfit, "I never thought I could be pessimistic about anything."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Weiss said, shaking her head, "Come on Ruby, let's get going. I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Sure thing Weiss!" I said, but I had this thought nagging the back of my mind: _'AM I falling in love with Weiss?'_

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Oh boy, this was delayed. And unfortunately, kind of short.**

 **Alicia: But hey, we've got some more stuff with Jaune and Corrin.**

 **Jenkins: Not to mention some White Rose.**

 **Melody: Yeah, but anyway, here's the new chapter of An Arc of Fates! And tomorrow, hopefully, Reading RGF!**

 **Hector: Yep. Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tronmaster: Well, I have some explaining to do.**

 **Alicia: Tronmaster was planning on updating RWBY: General's Remnant today, but he, sorta lost the motivation.**

 **Jenkins: So, for fans of that story, you're going to have to wait a while longer for that.**

 **Melody: But hey, that means you guys get an extra chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

 **Hector: So, here we go, another chapter of An Arc of Fates.**

* * *

[Pyrrha P.O.V.]

As I awoke, I noticed a note and a plate of food near my bed. The note read as such:

 _'Dear Pyrrha,_

 _I didn't know when you would get up, so Ren and I made you a typical Nohrian Surf and Turf with a nice hearty side of mashed potatoes. We do hope you enjoy._

 _We hope to see you at dinner._

 _Sincerely, Jakob.'_

"Hm, this does look delicious." I said to myself, taking a bite of the steak, "And it tastes about as great as it looks." I added, taking a bite of the fish, now, I'll admit, although I grew up in Mistral, I was never much of a fan of seafood, but even I can admit, it was amazing.

 _'I need to find Jakob and Ren to say thanks.'_ I thought, putting on my normal attire, and walking out of my room.

"Hey Pyrrha!" I heard Elise say walking up to me.

"Hello Elise, it's good to see you." I said, waiving at her, "By any chance, have you seen Jaune? I wanted to continue his training. Just because we're somewhere new, doesn't mean he can slack off on his training." I added with a chuckle, although I was serious about the training part.

"Well, last I saw, Jaune was sparring with Corrin." Elise replied.

"Oh, where at?" I asked, slightly curious.

"On the roof of the western tower." Elise said, pointing in the direction of the tower.

"Thank you Elise. I'm going to see how Jaune is doing with a different sparring partner." I said, "Thank you Elise!" I said walking away.

 _'Although, I hope that this strange feeling in my chest goes away, I AM curious to see how Jaune does with a different sparring partner.'_ I thought making my way to the Western tower, finally making my way there, I could see Jaune and Corrin kneeling on the ground, a faint glow surrounding them both.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After what seems like several hours, Jaune and I had decided that we were done for a moment.

"That *Huff* that was a tough fight." Jaune said, panting.

"Yeah, that was, *Huff* amazing." I said, slightly out of breath myself.

"It seems like Pyrrha is an amazing teacher." Xander said, "I've never seen someone use a shield so effectively as a weapon."

"Heh, thanks Xander, although Pyrrha is much better than I am." Jaune said, downtrodden.

"Nonsense Jaune, you've clearly shown some tactical acumen, that can be just as important as skill with a sword." Xander said.

"Yeah, what Xander said." I said, then I noticed Jaune bleeding, "Jaune, you're bleeding!"

"Huh, whoops." Jaune said, "Here, let me take care of that." He added, as a white light enveloped his body.

"What the-?" I said in confusion as the light died down.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"Oh, that was my Aura." Jaune replied.

"Aura?" I asked, confused, and it was then I noticed that Jaune and I were kneeling.

"Yeah, the way Pyrrha described it was, it's the manifestation of our souls." Jaune said, "It bears our burdens, and shields our hearts."

"And seems to have some healing properties." Xander said.

"Yeah, although it won't heal anything fatal." Jaune said.

"Well, can anyone have an Aura?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, all living things have an Aura. Except Grimm." Jaune answered.

"Why not?" Xander asked, "Aren't Grimm living things?"

"Yeah, but they don't have souls." Jaune answered.

"How can something be living if it doesn't have a soul?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Jaune said, shrugging.

"So, how does one unlock an Aura?" I asked.

"Well, you either need to get into an intense situation, or, in a safer matter, someone needs to use their Aura to unlock yours." Jaune answered.

"W-well, could you, possibly unlock my Aura?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. Y-yeah, no problem." Jaune said, "Let's just hope I remember what to say." He added under his breath.

"W-well, how do you go about it?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, all I need to do, is touch your shoulder, and say the following." Jaune said, _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance, and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ He said, the words sounding, ethereal. And as he said those words, we were surrounded by a glow, his white, mine blue.

"Whoa, that's new." Jaune said, as the glow around us died.

"Huh, I didn't think you remembered that Jaune." Pyrrha said, walking up to us, "I'm rather impressed."

"Y-yeah, I'm impressed too." Jaune said, as he and I stood up.

"Well Pyrrha, I can safely say, you are an amazing teacher for combat." Xander said, smiling.

"Oh, uh, t-thank you Xander. I appreciate it." Pyrrha said.

"So, are there anything I can do now that I have my Aura unlocked?" I asked.

"Well, looks like I've got a new student." Pyrrha said chuckling, "Well then, let me go over some Aura basics with you Corrin..."

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Boom! Longer chapter!**

 **Alicia: Yep. If you've noticed, Corrin now has had her Aura unlocked. Sorry we couldn't go into the details, but hey, at least we've gotten a new chapter out early.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. Anyway, look out for a new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds in the future.**

 **Melody: Yep. Alright, don't forget to read and review!**

 **Hector: And we'll see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tronmaster: Goddammit, I hate it when these things get delayed.**

 **Alicia: It's ok babe, shit happens.**

 **Hector: Plus, the captain's got Final Fantasy XV recently. So, he's been sucked into that.**

 ***Melody can be heard screaming in the background***

 **Alicia: Jesus, how is this even possible?**

 **Hector: Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, stuff?**

 **Tronmaster: Anyway, here's the new chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[? P.O.V.]

[2 Days before Trip to Castle Krakenburg]

 _'Alright, looks like that intel was solid. Ruby and Yang are here.'_ I thought, looking at the Northern Fortress from a tree nearby, _'Although, I don't know who the others are, except maybe the Schnee, but she's not who I'm here to see, it's a certain princess I'm here for.'_ I thought, as I jumped off the tree branch, turning into a Falcon, flying towards the Northern Fortress.

[Camilla P.O.V.]

It's been almost a week since Jaune and the others arrived, and I've noticed how much my darling baby sister Corrin has become smitten with the young blonde doofus. And honestly, I can see things working out between them.

 _'Although, Pyrrha's own affections for Jaune will cause some, complications.'_ I thought, walking into my chambers. Now, I know with my previous thought, you would assume that I despise the young redhead. Not so, I find her to be a darling. She's kind, caring, and willing to help Xander train Corrin, while receiving training of her own. And while I do find her crush on Jaune adorable, as a big sister, I must help dear Corrin win the heart of the young knight.

"Something on your mind, Princess?" I heard a voice ask from behind me, I turned around to see a familiar, very male silhouette.

"Oh, nothing much, just thinking about my darling younger sister. As you think about your nieces Falco." I said, my darling Falco stepping into the light.

Falco Branwen, a man of twenty four, the same age as me, he stands at six foot, two inches, wearing clothing that can be considered a mixture between Nohrian and Hoshidan styles. One that suits him nicely. He has an Odachi attached to his hip. And behind his mask, is a pale-skinned face with hair black as night, and eyes red as rubies. And he also has a scar running diagonally, from right to left across his face.

"Right, because it's always back to my nieces with our conversations Dusk Dragon." Falco said, rolling his eyes, and chuckling, "But you know why I'm here." He said, removing his mask, and leaning in for a kiss.

"Falco, as much as I want to, we can't." I said, putting my hand in front of his lips.

"Damn, I was hoping to get to at least third base." He said, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"You need to teach me more about Remnant sometimes." I said, chuckling, "Because your nieces and their friends talked about Remnant."

"My nieces, friends with a Schnee?" Falco asked, genuinely shocked, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, something new happens everyday." I said, shrugging.

"Fair enough." Falco said, "Anyway, I suppose I'll be seeing you eventually." Falco said, but before he put on his mask, I decided to kiss him after all.

"Hopefully that will last you for awhile." I said, seductively.

"Be seeing you Camilla." Falco said, putting on his mask, and jumping out the window, turning into a falcon.

"Goodbye for now, my darling Falcon." I said, smiling at the sky.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Short? Maybe. But finally here? THANK GOD YES!**

 **Alicia: Yep, and we're introduced to a new character!**

 **Hector: And yes, he IS going to be Raven and Qrow's younger brother so don't ask.**

 ***An explosion is heard in the background.***

 **Tronmaster: Jesus Christ.**

 **Alicia: Was mom like that when she was in labor?**

 **Hector: Probably. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Melody is still screaming in the background while Tronmaster, Alicia and Hector look in shock.***

 **Tronmaster: Jesus Christ, she can scream.**

 **Alicia: Yeah, no kidding. *Noticing the camera* Oh! I didn't notice that.**

 **Hector: Yep. Anyway, last chapter was a tad short, and unfortunately, this might be too. At least until we get to the actual story.**

 **Tronmaster: Yep. Anywho, here's the new chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Weiss P.O.V.]

[Day before trip to Castle Krakenburg]

"I feel like something big is going to happen soon." I said as Ruby and I walked to breakfast.

"Why do you say that Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking at me.

"Call it a gut feeling I suppose." I answered, blushing lightly.

"Fair enough." Ruby said.

 _'Calm down Weiss, why are you blushing?'_ I thought to myself, but I think I knew the answer.

Now, and you'll never actually hear me say this, but since that incident in Professor Port's class, I've started feeling a sort of, attraction towards Ruby. It was a small feeling when we first met, yes, an explosion in Beacon's courtyard starting creating a romantic attraction between two girls. Ad as far as my sexuality goes, I've come to terms with it a long time ago, but I've never had ay desire to be open about it, but I guess since becoming a part of Team RWBY, and well, being stuck in another dimension entirely, I feel like it's time to be a bit more open about my sexuality, especially to my friends.

"H-hey, Ruby." I said, stuttering slightly, "We're friends, right?"

"Of course Weiss! Best friends!" Ruby said, smiling that dorkishly adorable smile of hers.

"And, we can tell each other anything, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ruby said, "Is something on your mind?"

"Y-yes, there is." I answered, taking a deep breath, I said, "Ruby, I'm, gay."

"Hey, same here!" Ruby said cheerily, "Plus, I kinda had a feeling."

"Wait, seriously?" I asked, befuddled.

"Yeah, I like to think I have a pretty good gay-dar." Ruby said, chuckling.

"Gay-dar?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, have you never heard of that before?" Ruby asked.

"No, that's the first time I've heard of it." I said, laughing.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." Ruby said, chuckling, "Come on, I wonder what Ren and Jakob are cooking for breakfast!"

"Ruby, slow down you dolt!" I said, running after her, but smiling as I do so.

 _'I feel like I'm falling in love with Ruby.'_ I thought, but smiling at it.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Yep, this chapter is just White Rose set up. And if you don't like White Rose, that's perfectly fine.**

 **Alicia: Anyway, this, and the next chapter will take place a day before the trip to Castle Krakenburg. So, we're getting closer to starting up the story proper.**

 **Hector: So, until then, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tronmaster: Well, this is early. And, possibly short.**

 **Alicia: Yep. Now, there's a pairing, that was suggested by a fan, that we want to test the waters of.**

 **Hector: Thanks fantasinia! Anywho, let's get to the new chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Blake P.O.V.]

It's been almost a week since we've arrived at the Northern Fortress, and since that time, I've been looking through the library, trying to find a way home. While everyone else has gotten adjusted to life here, I'VE been researching on how to get back home. While at the same time, learning more about this world ad the cultures on it. Apparently there are two major countries here. The Kingdom of Nohr, where we currently were in, and to the east, the Kingdom of Hoshido. And it seems that there's been a sort of rising tension between the two.

"This world certainty has some interesting myths." I mused to myself, closing the book I was reading.

"So, I see you've been looking through the books here." I heard a voice say from behind me. And when I looked behind me, I saw one of Corrin's siblings, Leo, grabbing a book off the shelf.

"Yes, you have quite the collection of stories. Some have piqued my interest." I said, grabbing another book off the shelf.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Well, on Remnant, we have a tale about the seasons." I said.

"Really? Can you tell me about it?" Leo asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Well, legend says that there was this old hermit, a wizard, who lived in the woods in total seclusion, until he is visited, one at a time by four sisters. Winter Spring, Summer and Fall." I said, starting the tale, "The first sister, Winter, encourages the old man to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalizes his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encourages him to be thankful for what he has. When asked by the old man why they showed him such kindness, they answered that they merely show their kindness to everyone. The old man was so moved by this, the old man gives the four sisters great power in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the four Maidens, as they came to be called, promised to visit the old man once every year." I said, finishing the story.

"That's rather touching. Four random girls, showing kindness to someone, and in return, receiving great power, so as to show the same kindness to the rest of the world." Leo said, awestruck, "That's quite the inspirational story."

"Yes, it is." I said, a slight smile on my face, "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"I'd say, it's around noon, I think." Leo said, "Why? Are you getting hungry?"

"A bit, yeah." I answered, "I guess telling someone about an old fairy tale tends to work up an appetite." I added, chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess." Leo said, "Can I ask you something?" He added, as we exited the library.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Why were you in there for almost a week?" Leo asked.

"I won't sugarcoat it, I've been trying to find a way to get my team and team JNPR back to Remnant." I answered truthfully.

"And if you can't find a way back?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately, that isn't an option. There's too much to do back home, and I'm sure that our friends are worried about us." I said, Leo only nodding in response.

[Ozpin P.O.V.]

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTERS JUST RANDOMLY ENTERED A PORTAL?!" Tai shouted, completely furious, and frankly, I don't blame him. It's almost been a full week since teams RWBY and JNPR have entered the strange vortex, and we haven't found a way to recreate the phenomena.

"Tai, if you could just calm down and-" Glynda said, trying to defuse the situation.

"CALM DOWN!?" Tai shouted again, "HOW EXACTLY CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS HAVE VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!?"

"Tai, if you would listen, there was a sort of vortex that sucked both teams RWBY and JNPR into it." James said, far more calmly than I would've.

"As weird as it sounds, and as much as this makes me want to puke, but Jimmy's right." Qrow said, taking another sip from his flask, "And besides, if we know Ruby and Yang, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, but what if-" Tai said, before Qrow stopped him.

"Tai, they'll be fine, besides, I've got someone looking into this weird, vortex, thing." Qrow said.

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Asked Winter.

"None of your damn business Ice Queen." Qrow spat.

"Considering that my younger sister was dragged into the same vortex that your nieces were dragged into, it IS my damn business Qrow." Winter spat back, and just as both grabbed their weapons, I have had enough of this bickering.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, slamming my fists onto my desk, "Qrow, who exactly do you have looking into the vortex?" I asked, and I looked at Winter, stopping any smug look from creeping onto her face, "And Winter, please, for the love of Oum, don't antagonize the man who could kick your ass six ways to Sunday should he decide to become serious." I finished, and the look of shock on all of their faces showed, as I rarely ever swore.

"Riiight..." Qrow said, breaking the tension, "Anyway, you'll all be shocked by who I have looking into the vortex." He added, before the elevator doors to my office opened up.

 _'For Oum's sake, who the fuck is it now?'_ I thought, when, to the shock of myself, and everyone present, Raven stepped out of the elevator.

"D-did I interrupt something?" Raven asked, all of us looking at her in shock.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Holy shit, that was a lot.**

 **Alicia: Yep. But if you noticed, the pairing that we have planned, is Blake and Leo! Again, thanks to fantasinia for suggesting this pairing.**

 **Hector: Also, a bit of something from Ozpin's perspective!**

 ***Melody and Jenkins later entered the frame.**

 **Melody: We already missed the chapter? Fuck!**

 **Jenkins: Don't worry babe, there's always next chapter. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nohr

**Tronmaster: Well, it's time. We're finally getting into the story of Fire Emblem Fates. Only twelve chapters in.**

 **Alicia: I bet you're wondering why only NOW do we name the chapters.**

 **Jenkins: Well, the first eleven chapters were basically buildup for when we get into the main story.**

 **Melody: And no, before you ask, I don't think the captain is doing the dream sequence.**

 **Hector: Now, without further adieu, let's get to the next chapter, of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

[Day of Castle Krakenburg visit]

"Hey Jaune, it's time to get up." I heard one of the maids, Felicia, I think shout from the other side of the door.

 _'Well, it's a good thing I already have my armor on.'_ I thought, before saying, "I'm up! I'm up! No need to turn me into a human icicle."

I opened the door, and it wasn't Felicia, but rather, her sister, Flora. I don't know why I get those two so confused.

"Morning Flora." I said, "Where's Xander?"

"Lord Xander told me to tell you to meet him where you and Lady Corrin were training a few days ago." Flora answered.

"Fair enough." I said, heading towards the Northern Tower. And I realized, it's been a week since we've arrived in this world. And, I've grown fond of the Nohrian royal children. Xander, he seems like the perfect older brother, and has treated me like his brother. Then there's Camilla. She treats me like she treats Corrin, as an adorable little sibling. Reminds me of my eldest sister, Esmerelda. Then there's Leo. He seems a bit distant, but he's actually a nice guy, although, I'd much rather not be at the business end of one of his tomes. Especially Brynhildr. Then there's Elise, she's like Ruby in many ways. And, she seems to be more mature than she lets on. And final, there's, Corrin. As soon as I think of her, I feel my face redden some. She's caring, intelligent, yet aloof enough to be just a normal teenage girl. I don't know why, but her laugh is incredibly attractive to me. Plus, the scar she has over her right eye adds to her attractiveness.

"Um, Jaune?" I heard Ruby say, causing me to turn around.

"Oh, hey Ruby." I said, "What's up?"

"Not much. Where are you going?" Ruby said, asking the last bit.

"I'm heading towards the Northern Tower." I said, "Xander said I should meet him and Corrin there."

"Ah, gotcha." Ruby said, nodding, "Alright, have fun Jaune!" Ruby said, walking back the way she came.

After a good few minutes of walking, along with almost getting lost, I finally made it to the Northern Tower, where I saw Pyrrha waiting.

"Morning Pyrrha!" I said, getting her attention.

"Good morning Jaune!" Pyrrha said, walking up to me, "I think I'm final getting the hang of how to tell time here." She added, laughing.

"Yeah, after a week of being here." I added chuckling, "So, did Xander ask to meet you here as well?"

"Yes, actually. He did." Pyrrha said, "Although, I don't know why."

"My guess, for training." I said, shrugging.

"Intuitive as always Jaune." I heard Xander say behind me.

"Morning Xander! Morning Corrin!" I said, waiving at the two of them.

"Good Morning Jaune! Good morning Pyrrha!" Corrin said, waiving back.

"Good morning to the both of you." Xander said.

"So, we're doing a bit of training today?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, but there is a favor, I wish to ask of you and your friends." Xander said, almost saddened.

"Sure, what is it Xander?" I asked.

"I think that will be best explained for when everyone else arrives." Xander said, as everyone else joined us.

"Alright, now this sparring practice will be much different from the others." Xander said, "Corrin, Jaune, Pyrrha, I need the three of you to attack me."

"Wait, what?" I said in deadpan.

"You heard correctly Jaune, the three of you must work together to defeat me." Xander said, his tone serious.

"B-but, what about-" Pyrrha started, before Xander interrupted her.

"Relax Pyrrha, you needn't worry about hurting me accidentally with your Semblance, I shall be fine." Xander said, before his face donned a stern expression, "However, I do expect you three to give it your all!" He added, drawing a Bronze Sword.

"Well, this is new." Corrin said, drawing her own sword.

[Two Hours Later]

"AHH!" Corrin said, after being knocked to the ground by Xander's attack.

"Corrin!" I shouted, rushing over to her, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes Jaune, I'm fine." Corrin said, getting back up.

"That's our brother for you." Leo said, "You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin." He added.

"Giving up so soon, Corrin?" Xander asked, "I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

"But, Xander, I-" Corrin said before she was cut off.

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies." Xander said, "Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today... he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever." He finished, his tone going serious.

"Wait, what?!" Pyrrha shouted in surprise.

"What?!" Corrin shouted in shock, "D-did he really say that? That's insane!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" I said, gripping Crocea Mors tighter.

"Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess." Xander said, "And you two should do the same!" He added, pointing at Pyrrha and I, "If you would see the outside world beyond the view from you window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!" Xander finished, and, let's just say, that got my blood boiling.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Corrin! Kick his blonde butt back to Windmire!" We heard Ruby shout, and I swear I could see Xander smile a little bit.

"Consider it done Ruby!" Pyrrha shouted back, readying Milo and Akuo.

"The first move is yours Corrin. Come at me when you are ready." Xander said.

"Okay guys, I have a plan." Corrin said, whispering to Pyrrha and I.

"Alright Corrin, go ahead." I said, Pyrrha nodding.

"I'll work as a distraction, Pyrrha, when I duck you use your Semblance to launch Jaune at Xander, that ought to knock him off the horse." Corrin said.

"And if that doesn't work?" Pyrrha asked.

"Then you use your Semblance to pull his sword from his hands, then Jaune moves in for a swing." Corrin said.

"Sounds like a solid plan if ever there was one." I said, Corrin nodding in approval.

"Alright, let's do this!" Corrin said, moving forward, while Pyrrha and I stayed back.

As Corrin moved forward, all I could think about, is if my parents and sisters are worried about me.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just distracted." I said, slightly reassuring Pyrrha.

I could later see Corrin attacking Xander, and lo and behold, she ducked.

"JAUNE! PYRRHA! NOW!" She shouted, getting mine and Pyrrha's attention.

"Showtime." Pyrrha said, using her Semblance to lift me into the air, and throwing me at Xander, fortunately, I remembered to raise my shield up, so as not to crash face first into Xander.

As I flew closer to Xander, I could see a look of both confusion and shock as I slammed my shield into him, and while he blocked it with his sword, the force from the impact was enough to knock him off his horse.

"Oof!" Xander said, as I pinned him down with my shield.

"Xander! Do you yield?" Corrin asked.

"I-I yield!" Xander said, chuckling, "Impressive work little Princess. I was not expecting a surprise attack from Jaune and Pyrrha." He added.

"I guess you finally realized that just using a glorified metal stick, isn't always the way to win a fight." Leo said, chuckling.

"Leo, your collar is inside out again." Blake deadpanned.

"W-what?!" Leo said, flustered.

"Again Leo?" Weiss said, facepalming.

"H-how come none of you told me?!" Leo demanded.

"To be honest, it's hilarious to see you like this." Yang said laughing.

"It's like watching a chicken with it's head cut off, slightly odd and disturbing to see..." Ren started.

"And yet, hilarious at the same time!" Nora said, finishing Ren's sentence.

"Dammit!" Leo said, running back to his chambers.

"Well, I guess that means I cannot go over Dragon Veins with you." Xander said.

"Dragon Veins?" I asked, confused.

"Dragon Veins are things that those with royal blood are capable of using." Blake said, "They are capable of changing the environment to suit the needs of the user. For example, a spot for healing can be created thanks to a Dragon Vein."

"Impressive Blake." Xander said, impressed, "How did you know that?"

"I've been doing a lot of research since we arrived." Blake said, not even flinching.

"Well then, in that case, time to reveal my favor." Xander said.

"Favor?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I have notified my father, King Garon of your presence here, he wishes to see the eight of you in person, but that I was allowed to approve of it." Xander admitted.

"So, that favor was wondering if we would like to meet your father?" Pyrrha asked.

"That is correct." Xander replied.

"Well, I don't see why not." Weiss said, "Especially if it means finding a way back to Remnant."

"Very well, gather your things, and meet me by the fortress gates. We leave for Windmire." Xander said.

"We did it!" Corrin said, dragging Pyrrha and I into a hug.

"Heh, thanks Corrin." I said, blushing.

"You're quite welcome Corrin." Pyrrha said, returning her hug.

"Come on guys, let's go." Yang said.

"And, I'd like to thank you Jaune, for unlocking my Aura." Corrin said, and she was blushing.

"N-no problem Corrin." I said.

 _'What's with this feeling in my chest?'_ I thought, unsure of what's going on.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Sweet salty Christ! It's done!**

 **Alicia: Yep. And for the dialogue, Tronmaster will be using the let's play of Fire Emblem fates done by YouTuber AbdallahSmash026. Go check him out if you haven't done so.**

 **Jenkins: It's also what got the captain interested in doing a Fire Emblem and RWBY crossover to begin with.**

 **Melody: Next time, it's off to Windmire!**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Gift of Ganglari

**Tronmaster: Another Friday, another chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

 **Alicia: If you couldn't tell, this chapter will involve our heroes going to Castle Krakenburg.**

 **Jenkins: Oh boy, I hope that Ren has a cover story.**

 **Melody: He will.**

 **Hector: Let's go, with chapter 13: Gift of Ganglari!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

After gathering what belongings we could, including our weapons, we made our way to the gates of the Northern Fortress. And Ruby, she looked anxious.

"Um, Xander?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby, what is it?" Xander said, turning to her.

"I'm probably going to sound silly, but how exactly are we getting to Windmire?" Ruby asked.

"By horse." Xander said, slightly confused.

"Oh, goodie..." Ruby said trailing off.

"Ruby, have you never ridden a horse before?" Elise asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Y-yeah, but the last time I did, I was sorta thrown off of it." Ruby said, "And it kicked me in the chest. Ever since then, I've had a fear of horses." She added, looking slightly embarrassed, "It's ridiculous, I know."

"Look, maybe I can help." Weiss said, shocking some of us, "I've taken horse-riding lessons before, and well, I don't know how many horses this fortress can spare."

"Really?" Ruby asked, Weiss nodding in response, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, running up and hugging Weiss.

"L-let go of me! You dolt!" Weiss said, trying to breathe, causing a few of us to laugh.

After a few minutes, we set off on horseback with Gunter, one of Corrin's bodyguards, or 'retainers' as they're called, and Ruby and Weiss were sharing a horse.

 _'It's weird, but they actually look kind of cute together.'_ I thought idly.

[Kingdom of Nohr: Capital of Windmire]

[A few hours later]

We later arrived at the capital of Nohr, Windmire. And specifically, Castle Krakenburg. It was, quite the sight to see. Especially considering that the castle itself seems to be in a hole in the ground. Although, I could see the uneasiness that came from the guards when they saw Ren.

"Leo, if it isn't too much trouble, may I ask you a question?" Ren said to Leo.

"Of course Ren, what troubles you?" Leo said in response.

"Why are the guards looking at me with such, scrutiny?" Ren asked.

"Dammit! I knew I forgot something." Leo mumbled to himself, "Alright, if my father, or anyone else asks about you Ren, say that you're a ninja from Mokushu." He added, talking to Ren.

"Thank you Leo, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Ren said, nodding.

After what seemed like hours, we finally made it to a large room. Which I wasn't sure if this was the throne room. And standing there, was Garon, the king of Nohr, and boy, does he look intimidating.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin." Garon said, speaking to Corrin.

"Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again." Corrin said, "I feel like I'm dreaming..."

"Yeah, or having a nightmare." I heard Blake whisper, her face scrunched up like she smelled something horrible.

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here." Garon said, still indifferent, "I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world." He added.

"I'm having a serious case of deja vu." Weiss said under her breath.

"But, Father, will she be alright outside of the fortress?" Elise asked, concerned.

"I worry about that as well." Camilla said, with equal worry, "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight." Corrin said with determination.

"Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido." Garon said, and so far, he hasn't acknowledged us.

"Yes, Father. I have heard as much." Corrin said.

"Wait, Nohr and Hoshido are at war?" Blake mumbled, confused.

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons." Garon said, "As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops." He added, 'Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I am aware of your expectations, Father." Corrin said, "And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

"Now, who are these eight that you have brought with you?" Garon asked, finally acknowledging us.

"These were the ones I was referring to in my letter Father." Xander said, "This is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren." He added, motioning to us.

"Hm..." Garon said to himself, Very well, if they are skilled in combat, they shall be allowed to stay." He added, turning back to Corrin, "And as for you Corrin, you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." He finished, as a nasty looking blade suddenly appeared before Corrin.

"Wow..." Corrin said, seemingly mesmerized by it.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world." Garon said, "With this sword at your side, you will crush that Hoshidan army with ease." He added, "And, that damned 'Reaper' of theirs."

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." Corrin said.

"Hmm... Generous indeed." Xander said, looking uneasy.

"Yeah, I'm getting a seriously bad feeling from that thing." Yang said, Pyrrha and I nodding in agreement.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use..." Garon said, "Bring out the prisoners!"

"I don't like the sound of that." Nora said.

"Yes, sire!" Said one of the guards.

"Prisoners?" Corrin asked, looking confused.

As Corrin said this, two people ran into the room. One of them bein a girl around our age, if not a little older, wearing, from what Blake read in the reports, an Oni Savage from Hoshido. And she has white hair. The other was a guy with green hair, who looked like a ninja. And almost immediately, Blake looked like she was going to pass out.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido." Garon said, as Corrin took the Ganglari in her hand, "I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down."

"Ah crap." Ruby said.

"And you eight, will assist." Garon said, turning to us, and smiling. It was kinda unsettling.

"Well, shit." Pyrrha said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Blake said, as everyone readied their weapons.

"Guys, we probably shouldn't mechashift our weapons into gun mode, don't want to arouse suspicion." Ruby whispered.

"Excellent idea Ruby." I said.

"I shall join you and the others milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable." Gunter said, "Felicia, will you join as well?"

"Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic after all." Felicia said, "To be honest, I was never that great at the domestic stuff anyway."

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain." One of the prisoners, Rinkah said, "What is your name, Nohrian princess?"

"I'm Corrin." Corrin said.

"Corrin... Can it be?" The ninja said, causing Blake to stiffen up again, a huge blush on her face.

"Come on Blake, you gotta control yourself girl!" Nora said.

"Huh? Have you heard of me?" Corrin asked, confused, but the ninja stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido." The now named Kaze said, "Show me what you can do." He added, sternly, as everyone prepared for battle.

"Kill them all." Garon said.

"Fuck." Weiss said, as Ruby's face paled a bit.

Suddenly, I felt a weird presence, but I shrugged that off as nerves.

"Is that..." Corrin said trailing off.

"Is something wrong milady?" Felicia asked.

"I feel... something emanating from the ground." Corrin said, "Could it be..." She added, before walking up to a spot in front of the debris.

"Remain focused, milady." Gunter said, "This is no mock battle, one mistake here could cost you your life. That goes for the rest of you!" He added, looking at us as well.

And when Corrin stepped on the stone in front of the debris, a powerful blast came out of the ground and blew away the debris.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed.

"So that's the power of a Dragon Vein." Weiss said, equally impressed.

"Oh! Th-that's amazing! You blew away all the debris!" Felicia said.

"That was amazing Corrin!" I said.

"Thank you Jaune! Thank you Felicia!" Corrin said.

"Heh... Well done." Garon said, seriously, that guy is creeping the hell outta me.

"Excellent plan, milady - now we can hide in there and ambush our foes." Gunter said, impressed.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, running in the area after Corrin, the others following me.

While we were standing in the space that Corrin cleared, we all felt invigorated.

"You should know I'm trained to use daggers - up close or thrown from afar." Felicia said, "I can even hit enemies hiding behind walls, which might come in handy!"

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to kill anyone." Ruby said.

"Fear not Miss Rose, let us do the heavy lifting." Gunter said, "Someone as young as you, shouldn't have to bloody their hands."

"Thank you Gunter." Ruby said, smiling.

After we had everyone situated, we could hear footsteps. Or more accurately, Blake could.

"There are four enemies approaching us, two from the left, and two from the right." Blake said, her hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt.

"Remember your training. Each weapon has strengths and weaknesses." Gunter said, "You would do well to consider them before you attack."

"Simple enough." Weiss said, readying Myrtenaster, and yes, I took the time, eventually, to remember the names of my friend's weapons.

"I'm sure you know this, milady, but it's useful to stay close to your allies." Felicia said, "If you fight side by side, you can help each other in battle."

"Jaune, Pyrrha! Stay close to Princess Corrin, as the only two here with shields, you're best suited to block any attacks aimed at her." Gunter said, Pyrrha and I nodding in response, "And indeed Felicia... Supporting each other will likely be the key to victory."

"Alright, let's go." I said, Corrin and Pyrrha nodding, half of us on the left, half of us on the right.

"Maids can also use staves to heal wounds." Felicia said, "If you get hurt, let me know right away!"

I nodded, although I figured that my Aura could heal me in a pinch.

At that moment, one of the prisoners, who I presumed to be the Hoshidan soldiers, approached.

"Nohrian filth!" The soldier said, charging at us.

"I don't think so!" I said, using my shield to block his attack. Pyrrha bashing him in the face with Akuo, followed by a quick slash by Corrin with Ganglari.

"GWAH!" The Hoshidan soldier yelled, falling to the ground, wounded, but alive.

"G-go ahead, you Nohrian bitch..." The soldier coughed, "Just finish me."

"No." Corrin said, later turning to Weiss, "Weiss, do you have a Glyph that can mimic death?"

"I'm afraid not." Weiss said, nodding, "Although it can knock him unconscious." She added before Yang elbowed the guy, knocking him out cold.

"T-that works too, I guess." Felicia said, shocked.

[Ren P.O.V.]

While Jaune and the others were focused on the left, I decided to confront the ninja, Kaze.

"A fellow ninja?" Kaze asked, "Why do you fight for Nohr?"

"It is not by choice, all I want, is for my friends and I to return home, and if that means fighting you, so be it." I said, drawing StormFlower.

"You have honor, more than I could say for others." Kaze said, "What is your name?"

"I am Lie Ren." I replied.

"Very well Ren, then, let us fight, although a ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength." Kaze said, "Your death need not come all at once." He finished appearing out of nowhere. Kaze later threw two shuriken at me, which I blocked easily with StormFlower.

"If you think I'll kill you, think again." I said, swiftly moving behind Kaze, and kicking him in the back of the head, _'Although I can hit you hard enough to leave you in an unconscious state that MIRRORS death.'_ I thought as Kaze fell to the floor, unconscious, but alive.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang and I dealt with the Hoshidan soldier, did the girl from the Flame Tribe, Rinkah, move up, and she looked like she was ready to kill somebody.

"Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!" Rinkah said, swinging her club, but Pyrrha blocked with Akuo, as Jaune bashed his shield into Rinkah's face.

"GAH!" Rinkah said, stumbling back as Jaune rushed forward, and slashed Crocea Mors at Rinkah, although she recovered enough to block it. And by block, I mean that her Brass Club was somehow cut into two.

"H-how?" Rinkah said, "How could I lose, to two Nohrian dogs like you?!" She said.

"If you think that we'll kill you, think again." Jaune whispered, "We'll knock you out, and let you get back to Nohr."

"W-what?" Rinkah asked, before Jaune knocked her out by bashing Crocea Mors' hilt against her head.

"Thank you Jaune." I said, Jaune nodding in response, before he motioned to Xander with his sword.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Yang asked, looking about as confused as I was.

"Just trust me, ok?" Jaune asked, Yang, Pyrrha and I nodding.

[Xander P.O.V.]

Confused as to why Jaune motioned me over to him with his sword, I nonetheless complied.

"Yes Jaune, what do you require of me?" I asked, as Jaune moved in to whisper something.

"The Flame Tribe girl, Rinkah, she's not dead." Jaune whispered, my eyes widening at his words.

"What?!" I whispered, although I could have shouted, if I pleased.

"Just trust me, ok?" Jaune asked, and I nodded, "Good, now, I'll ask your father if my friends and I take them outside, but I'll need you there with some supplies."

"You plan on releasing them?" I asked, and Jaune nodded, "Jaune Arc, you are either a brilliant strategist, or an insane fool, but I suppose I could let a few supplies go missing."

"Thanks Xander, I owe you one." Jaune said.

"You do not owe me anything Jaune." I said, "But, just promise me that you will look after Corrin." I added, and Jaune nodded, putting a smile on my face.

IT was after I heard screaming that I saw a Hoshidan soldier go flying through the roof.

 _'Someone must have angered Nora.'_ I thought nervously, _'And the poor soul doesn't have an Aura, at least not one unlocked.'_

[No P.O.V.]

"Your highness!" Jaune said, walking up to Garon, may I ask a request from you?"

"What the hell is Jaune doing?" Blake whispered.

"I think this is part of whatever hair-brained scheme Vomit Boy came up with." Yang whispered back to Yang.

"Very well, Jaune, was it?" Garon said, his eyes keeping their stern expression, "What do you ask of me?"

"With your permission, I would like for my friends and I to take the bodies of the prisoners outside and dispose of them." Jaune said, bowing his head.

"Hmm..." Garon said, his eyes closing in contemplation, "Very well, and when you are through, I would like to ask something of you."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jaune said, although he was silently cursing himself.

"Nora, Yang, help Jaune out." Corrin said.

"B-but Corrin-!" Nora said, before realization hit her, "Oh, gotcha. Okey dokey, your royal dragoness!" She added, skipping over and picking up both Rinkah, and the Hoshidan soldier, while Yang grabbed Kaze.

"Whatever Arc's planning, I hope it's good." Weiss said to Blake.

"Same here." Blake added, agreeing with Weiss.

"It's odd, Father never bows to the request of a complete stranger." Leo mused to himself, "So either Jaune has an outstanding level of charisma, or..." He added, trailing off, before, like Nora, realization hit him. _'Clever bastard.'_ Leo thought, smirking.

"Leo?" Elise asked, looking at Leo, "What is it?"

"Yes Leo, whatever are you smirking about?" Camilla asked, her face taking on the same look as Elise's.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of a joke I heard earlier." Leo lied, _'Those three Hoshidans are still alive. Jaune's much more cunning than I would've thought.'_ Leo thought, _'Although, that one Hoshidan who was hit by Nora might not be so lucky.'_

[Yang P.O.V.]

[A few minutes later]

As Nora and I carried the three Hoshidans outside, I saw Xander standing there with several supplies, and I couldn't help but be confused.

"Xander, what's going on?" I asked, confused setting the ninja, Kaze down, while Nora just dropped the one Flame Tribe chick, Rinkah, and the Hoshidan soldier onto the ground, waking Rinkah up.

"Ow, don't you think you could've dropped me more carefully?" Rinkah asked, rubbing her head.

"Nope." Nora said, skipping back inside.

"To answer your question Yang, this is part of Jaune's plan." Xander said.

"Plan?" Rinkah asked, furious, "What plan?"

"For you to escape." Xander said, "It was by the mercy of Jaune and my sister that you three are alive. Now, take these supplies, and return to Hoshido."

"You have got to be joking." The Hoshidan soldier said, "After this bimbo-" He added, before I knocked him out again.

"Shit." I said, "I think I might've broken his jaw."

"He'll be alright." Rinkah said, "He probably shouldn't've called you a bimbo, thought."

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, "Look, do you know anyone back in Hoshido who knows magic?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rinkah asked, helping Kaze up.

"Because Yang and her friends need help returning home." Xander said.

"I'm not sure." Rinkah said, "Sorry."

"It's ok, it was a longshot anyway." I said, waiving it off, "Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, you too Yang." Rinkah said, grabbing the Hoshidan soldier, while Kaze grabbed the supplies.

After a few minutes, Jaune, Corrin ad Pyrrha walked outside, all of them with a look of shock on their faces.

"Hey guys, is something wrong?" I asked.

"W-well, my Father asked Jaune and Pyrrha for a favor, well more of a request." Corrin said.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"He was wondering..." Jaune said, trailing off, "If Pyrrha and I would become Corrin's retainers."

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Dun, dun, DUN!**

 **Alicia: A cliffhanger? Really?**

 **Jenkins: Hey, it makes sense to end it there.**

 **Melody: Anywho, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next time: our heroes begin their journey!**

 **Hector: So, until then, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rendezvous

**Tronmaster: It's early, I know. But I'm just excited to get this started!**

 **Alicia: Clearly. Anyway, last time, our heroes arrived in Castle Krakenburg, and we were introduced to Garon, Kaze and Rinkah. Talk about intense.**

 **Jenkins: Not to mention that cliffhanger.**

 **Melody: Now, let's go.**

 **Hector: Here's another chapter, of An Arc of Fates!**

* * *

[Yang P.O.V.]

"He was wondering... If Pyrrha and I would become Corrin's retainers." Jaune said, and I couldn't help but be shocked.

"Y-you can't be serious Jaune?" Xander said, equally shocked.

"Yep. I've never really been this serious in my life." Jaune said.

"And what did you say?" I asked, finally getting over my shock somewhat.

"Jaune and Pyrrha said that they'd give it some thought." Corrin said, "Or as Jaune put it, 'go on a trial run'."

After what seemed like hours, Xander finally spoke, "You two DO realize that is more or less like saying no to my father, correct?"

"I didn't even think of it like that, actually." Pyrrha said.

"Well, if Father is willing to do this, I suppose that there is noting we can do to stop him." Xander said, "But be warned Jaune, you might have just made an enemy of my Father." He warned.

"I kinda figured that out Xander." Jaune said, "But thank you."

Xander nodded with a soft smile before he walked back inside.

 _'Oh boy, that was either really brave, or really stupid Vomit Boy.'_ I thought.

[Kaze P.O.V.]

[Near the Hoshidan Border]

"RRAGH!" I heard Rinkah shout behind me, swinging her new club with enough force to break a tree in two.

"Ma'am, will you calm down please?" One of the soldiers said to Rinkah, attempting, and failing to calm her down.

"CALM DOWN!?" Rinkah shouted, "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, WHEN I WAS DEFEATED BY A SHELTERED NOHRIAN BITCH, AND TWO COMPLETE UNKNOWNS?!"

"Perhaps by not shouting so loud that you're scaring away the deer." We heard a voice say.

"W-what the-?!" The soldier (whose name I will admit, I had forgotten) said, before someone jumped down from the trees.

"Huh? Oh, Sephiroth, it's you." Rinkah said to Sephiroth, with a small blush.

Sephiroth Jenova, the son of a Hoshidan Swordmaster and a Nohrian baker woman, both of whom were executed by Garon almost twenty years ago. He has long silver hair with bangs parted to either side of his face, and green eyes. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black trousers, with the top of his coat being open to reveal his chest and his suspenders crossed over it. In his left hand is a long Odachi which he refers to as 'Masamune.'

"Hello Sephiroth." I said.

"Kaze, Rinkah, Kakashi." Sephiroth said, waiving to us.

 _'So that is the name of the soldier captured with Rinkah and I.'_ I thought.

"So, is Falco around by any chance?" Rinkah asked.

"Always." Another voice said, as this one appeared behind us.

"Oh, G-general Branwen, it's good to see you sir." Kakashi said.

"Hey, we were getting worried about you guys, so I sent Sephiroth ahead to find you." Falco said, "Where's Neji?" He asked.

"We don't know." Kakashi said, "But I was knocked out by this blonde bimbo, and-" He added before being cut off by Rinkah.

"Hey, what did I say about calling Yang a bimbo?" Rinkah asked, causing Falco to tense up.

"Wait, Yang?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, Blonde hair, pale skin, lilac eyes..." Rinkah said trailing off.

"And a fiery personality?" Falco asked Rinkah causing her to nod.

"Kakashi, the 'blonde bimbo' as you put it, was my niece." Falco said, causing Kakashi to whimper in fear.

"Wait, Yang's your niece?" Rinkah asked.

"Well, she does fit the description that Falco gave when describing her." I said.

"Was she accompanied by a small girl with black and red hair, silver eyes, and a red hood and cape?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rinkah asked.

"That's her younger half-sister, and my other niece, Ruby." Falco said.

"Huh, good to know." Rinkah said.

"Anyway, let's get back across the border." Falco said, walking ahead.

"R-right away!" Kakashi said.

"I get the feeling like Kakashi's about to get the hell beaten out of him." Sephiroth whispered.

"Probably." Rinkah said.

 _'I need to tell Falco about Corrin, and soon.'_ I thought.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Yes, it's short, I know. But, I felt like giving you guys a treat before the next story chapter.**

 **Alicia: Now, about those names, yes, they are references. Kakashi and Neji being characters from Naruto, and Sephiroth being from Final Fantasy.**

 **Jenkins: And Sephiroth, to clear up any future confusion, IS one of Falco's retainers.**

 **Melody: So yeah, nipped that one in the bud.**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Journey Begins

**Tronmaster: Alright, it's Friday! Another chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

 **Alicia: Yep, so we're about halfway through the introduction part of the Fire Emblem Fates story. Which is awesome.**

 **Jenkins: Agreed. Now, we have a question to ask you guys, Mel?**

 **Melody: More information after the chapter.**

 **Hector: Now, let's get going!**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

[The Next Day]

After last night's, events, Elise, Jaune, Pyrrha and I were walking to the throne room, and I could tell that Jaune was nervous, especially considering what happened with my father.

"Hey, are you alright Jaune?" I asked, a look of worry on my face, same with Pyrrha.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok." Jaune said, "Just, nervous is all."

"Why is that?" Elise asked, her face taking on it's usually cheerful expression.

"Is it because of what Xander said?" Pyrrha asked, "Because I don't exactly blame you."

"Among other things, yeah." Jaune said.

After that, we arrived at the door to the throne room.

"All right, Jaune, Pyrrha. Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible." Elise said, smirking, "Hopefully my father won't be too mad at you two."

"Heh, thank you Elise." Pyrrha said, smiling back.

"And I'll be with you guys too." I said confidently.

"Thanks Corrin." Jaune said smiling.

"All right. Deep breath, and... here we go." Elise said, "Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!"

Suddenly, we heard laughing on the other side of the door.

"Gah hah ha!" Father laughed.

"Father?" I asked, looking both worried, and a tad confused.

"It sounds like he's with someone... Maybe we should come back later." Elise said.

"Y-yeah, that's probably a good idea." Jaune said, and I saw he had his hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"Hrmph! Who's there?" Father said.

"Shit." Pyrrha said under her breath.

"Oh! Sorry to bother you Father..." Elise said timidly.

"Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time." I said.

"Yeah, what they said." Both Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time.

"What do you four want?" Father asked.

"Father, we're here to apologize." Elise said, "Right, Jaune? Pyrrha?"

"R-right." Jaune said, removing his hand from his sword's hilt, "Pyrrha and I were hasty in our decision, and we would like to apologize."

"You may enter." Father said, the four of us entering the throne room, "Jaune, Pyrrha... You two were hasty in your decision to refuse to become Corrin's retainers."

"W-well, you see, your majesty, the question was a bit sudden, after..." Pyrrha said, trailing off.

"After you spared the Hoshidans?" Father asked, Jaune and Pyrrha offering shocked expressions.

"Wh-what? H-how did-?" Jaune said before my Father interrupted him.

"You and your friends disobeyed a direct order from me." Father said, his face adopting scowl, "Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

"We understand..." Jaune said, bowing his head.

"No! Father, I can explain-" Elise said before she was cut off.

"Silence!" Father said, "As you are friends of my child Corrin, I will grant you, and by proxy, her some leeway. I have something in mind for you nine. A mission." Father continued, "If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

"Really?! What sort of mission?" I asked, confused by Father's actions.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border." Father said, "I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required." Father continued, "Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice..."

"Yes, Father. It shall be done." I said, bowing.

"Of course, your majesty." Jaune said, he and Pyrrha bowing as well.

After a few minutes, Leo, Camilla, Xander, as well as team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR joined us in the throne room.

"Darling, are you sure you're going to be OK out there? I don't like this..." Camilla said in worry.

"Of course! Please don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort." I said, waiving off Camilla's concern.

"You're acting rather casual about all this, Corrin." Leo said, "It isn't like Father to be so forgiving..."

"Yeah, I'm with Leo here." Yang said, "And I'm going with you!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Leo?" I asked, confused.

'That's enough Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh." Elise said, puffing her face slightly, "And don't even try to scare Corrin before her first mission!"

"I'm with Leo, from what I've heard about your Father Corrin, he doesn't seem like the easily-forgiving type, especially to his own children." Blake said.

And after Blake said that, Elise smacked them both in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Blake said.

"Hey! That's not necessary." Leo said, getting up.

"I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know Corrin will be safe." Camilla said, "Same with teams RWBY and JNPR."

"Which reminds me, Ruby, does your team name ever cause confusion?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it does." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I'm afraid that's not possible." Someone said, and we all turned around to see Iago, my Father's royal advisor.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Camilla asked.

"Lady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts." Iago said, "As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Princess Corrin, and her 'friends' are worthy... After all, she IS a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

"While my friends are what, expendable?" Weiss asked, controlled fury in her voice.

"Why of course not my dear." Iago said, and I could tell that Ruby was furious about something, "King Garon simply wants a better way to gauge your, skill as it were."

"Understood. Camilla, teams RWBY, JNPR and I need to do this all by ourselves. Surely you understand." I said.

"Not all by yourself, Corrin." Father said.

"Father! I didn't see you there." I said.

"Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless." Father said.

"What exactly do you mean by that, your highness?" Ren asked.

Suddenly, a bald man wearing what could be described as horrid armor design walked into the throne room."

"...Milord." He said.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you." Father said, motioning to the now-named Hans.

"With respect, your majesty, I believe my friends and I are more than capable of making sure no harm comes to Corrin." Pyrrha said, bowing slightly.

"Don't worry Pyrrha." I said, turning to Father, "Thank you, Father."

"Hmm..." Xander mused to himself, walking towards me, "I'd be wary of that man if I were you, Corrin..." Xander whispered it me.

"Why do you say that?" I whispered back.

"He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago." Xander said, and Blake, being a Faunus, nodded, knowing she could hear us, and joined in.

"I'm guessing that your father thinks he's rehabilitated?" Blake asked Xander, causing him to nod.

"Exactly, but I'm not so sure." Xander said, "That said, he is a formidable soldier."

"I'll keep my eye on him." Blake said, Xander nodding in response.

"I see." I said.

[Blake P.O.V.]

[Several Hours Later]

After several hours, we made our way to the Bottomless Canyon, which acts as the border between Nohr and Hoshido, from what I've read, and looking at it in person, it's both terrifying to look at, yet it has a certain beauty to it. And Hans wasn't the only one accompanying us, Felicia, and Gunter were there as well.

"Wow... Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?" Corrin asked, her face showing pure awe.

"Yes. It's the natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido." Gunter said.

"It can't really be bottomless, can it?" Weiss asked, Corrin nodding, probably having the same question.

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer Miss Schnee. Those who fall in never return..." Gunter said, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the canyon itself, "I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right." He added, "The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around... But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there." He finished, pointing towards a structure that wouldn't look out of place back home near Mistral.

"Oh, c'mon Gunter, those probably are the old man nerves talking." Nora said, lifting Magnhild, "Let's break some legs!"

"Nora, after you launched that one Hoshidan soldier into the atmosphere, I'm pretty sure that leg-breaking isn't going to be required." Ren said.

"Ok Ren!" Nora said, chipper as usual.

"Besides, there's also the Reaper of Hoshido to be concerned about." Gunter said.

"The Reaper of Hoshido?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, some legend about a man with hair black as night, eyes red like blood, and an odachi capable of turning into a scythe!" Hans said, laughing.

"Huh, that sounds like my Uncle, Falco Branwen." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but Uncle Falco died three years ago." Yang said sadly.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air!" Corrin said, stretching her arms, "Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting."

"Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milady." Gunter said, "Come, let's proceed."

Suddenly, we saw several Hoshidan soldiers, a few of them being, ninja, and I couldn't help the blush on my face.

"Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought." Gunter said, "Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"All in favor of a tactical retreat, say 'aye!'" Ruby said, most of us saying 'Aye' in response.

"All opposed?" Yang asked, when suddenly, a figure emerged from the fort, he seemed to be around six foot, two inches, with armor that seemed to be a mix between Nohrian and Hoshidan styles, His hair was an unkempt mess of black, and, although I could see his eyes, which were indeed red, his face was obscured by a mask, one that looked like an ancient Grimm rumored to roam Anima. And then, he spoke...

[Falco P.O.V.]

From my position, I could see the supposed intruders from Nohr, and, there they were, Ruby and Yang, by Monty Oum and the gods above, they've grown in the last three years. But, I knew I had a job to do.

 _'So, Kaze was right, my nieces are indeed with the long-lost Princess Corrin.'_ I thought, smirking underneath my mask, _'Well, time for a little theatrics...'_

[No P.O.V.]

"Nohrian soldiers! Do not advance any further!" Falco said, using his Semblance to disguise his voice, "By crossing that bridge, you will be in direct violation of our border treaty! Turn back at once, or we WILL use extreme force!" He added, finishing his threat, inwardly cursing himself at the fact he had to threaten his nieces.

"What should we do?" Felicia asked, her voice showing her worry.

"I say, we do as he says." Nora said, her voice shaking, "That mask of his is freaking me the FUCK out!"

"We're not here to fight. I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to Father." Corrin said.

"Yeah, I'm with Corrin on this." Yang said.

"Wise decision, Lady Corrin." Gunter said.

"Who asked you, old man?" Hans spat.

"Um, Hans? I don't think you got the memo, we were supposed to OBSERVE the Hoshidan fort, not charge in there waiting to die!" Jaune said.

"What?!" Gunter said, both men ignoring Jaune.

Suddenly, without warning, Hand attacked the Hoshidan soldier in front of the group, killing the man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Corrin said.

From his perch, Falco saw the whole event unfold, and he sighed.

 _'Son of a Vacuan whore...'_ He thought, _'Guess we're doing this the hard way.'_ He then began to speak, "Soldiers of Hoshido! Defend this area with your lives! For Queen Mikoto! For your families! For Hoshido!" Falco yelled, his soldiers yelling this massive war cry.

"FOR HOSHIDO!" The soldiers yelled.

"Well, shit." Jaune said, drawing Crocea Mors, as he and the others prepared for a fight.

"Ah ha ha!" Die, scumbags!" Has yelled,

"Guess we're actually doing this." Weiss said, facepalming.

"Hans, what are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops!" Corrin said, her face having a rare scowl on it.

"Pfft." Hans said.

"We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!" Corrin said.

"Speak for yourself, weaklings." Hans spat.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Blake said, ready to knock Hans out.

Suddenly, Falco drew his sword, preparing to give a command, when Omozu, the head ninja, yelled first.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a singe Nohrian alive!" Omozu said.

 _'Wait, what?!'_ Falco thought, wanting to suddenly skewer the man then and there.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, belay that order, you are to bring them in alive!" Falco said, but no one heard him.

"Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now." Gunter said, "Get ready for a fight, Lady Corrin."

"Well Nora, guess you're going to break some legs after all." Felicia said, chuckling slightly.

"Heh, thanks Felicia." Nora said.

"Now then, Lady Corrin. There are two kinds of battle formations." Gunter said, "You need to learn both, and fast!"

"Lay it on us Gunter!" Yang yelled.

"You can take a defensive position by moving to the same space as an ally. Take Jaune and Pyrrha for example." Gunter said, "Your ally, or again, allies will benefit from your support, but you won't be able to attack If you want to unleash the most potent attacks, stand in adjacent positions. From that alignment, allies may be able to attack simultaneously. I'd tell you more, but you're about to receive some practical experience..." Gunter finished.

"Alright, Jaune, Pyrrha, you two stay with Corrin!" Ruby shouted, "Ren and Nora, you're with Felicia! Weiss with me, and Blake with Yang! Let's go!" Ruby finished, the rest of team RWBY, as well as team JNPR, plus Corrin and Felicia nodding in response.

Falco looked from his perch, and smiled underneath the mask.

 _'Heh, just like your mother squirt. A natural leader.'_ Falco thought, smiling at his niece.

"Alright, I suggest we flank them, I'm guessing the fort is our main objective." Weiss said.

"Good idea Weiss!" Corrin said, Jaune and Pyrrha moving to either side of Corrin.

While Hans charged forward, Teams RWBY and JNPR, plus Corrin, Felicia and Gunter, moved down, attempting to circumvent the small fortification across the bridge in front of them.

"Dammit, Hans is a total psychopath!" Yang said, as a shuriken barely missed her hair.

"Oh boy, that was close." Ruby said.

"I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge me be impenetrable." Gunter said.

"Uh yeah, that's why we're going a different way." Ruby said, as Hans killed the other two Hoshidan soldiers.

"Anyway, Lady Corrin, see if you can find a Dragon Vein around here." Gunter said.

As Gunter said, that, Jaune felt a buzzing sensation in the back of his mind, like bees buzzing in a beehive.

"What the?" Jaune mused to himself, as he felt two decent sized pools of energy nearby, one close to their current position, the other a little ways away. On instinct, Jaune decided to go to the closet one, and stepped forward, suddenly, a large surge of energy erupted, causing stones to fall, and form a bridge.

"What the hell?" Felicia asked.

"Did Jaune..." Ruby said, trailing off.

"Just use..." Weiss continued.

"A Dragon Vein?!" Gunter finished.

From atop the fort, Falco watched the event with wide eyes.

 _'So, the scrawny little blonde can use a Dragon Vein.'_ Falco thought, _'That means my hypothesis about the Arc family is true then...'_ With that, Falco jumped down, in front of the group.

"G-general!" Omozu yelled, "Did you see what happened to the cliff? Who are we dealing with here exactly?!"

"Yes, I saw Omozu, and we're dealing with those of royal blood." Falco said, using his 'Reaper' persona.

"So, the Reaper of Hoshido..." Gunter said, "We meet at last."

"You must be Gunter, correct?" Falco asked, "Gunter nodded, "I have but one request."

"What?" Gunter asked being cautious.

"You and the Ice Tribe maid leave here, but leave the princess and the eight with her here." Falco said.

"And why should I do that?" Gunter asked.

"Because, if you don't, I'm afraid I will have to reunite you with your family the hard way." Falco said, drawing his sword, as Gunter charged.

"GUNTER! WAIT!" Ruby shouted, but Gunter ignored her, engaging Falco directly.

 _'Huh, guess I struck a nerve, guess Kuai Liang's intel was pretty solid. I should thank him when I get back to Castle Shirasagi.'_ Falco thought as he and Gunter fought.

Eventually, Falco managed to disarm Gunter, but in the process, knocked him into the canyon.

"Oh, no." Weiss breathed.

"Shit." Blake swore.

"Not good." Both the Rose-Xiao Long sisters said.

"GUNTER!" Corrin said, attacking Falco, catching him off-guard.

"SHIT!" Falco audibly swore, as a lance-like weapon was formed from Corrin's arm.

"RRAGH!" Corrin roared, swinging her arm at Falco, who barely blocked it. Her head also forming deer-esque antlers on it. She used them to ram into Falco.

"Dammit!" Falco said, being knocked back as Corrin swung Ganglari at Falco, the latter not even having a chance to block it, his Aura being damaged.

"Corrin! You need to control yourself!" Ren shouted, but Corrin just ignored him, as she formed the lance again with her left arm, and swung at Falco, reducing his Aura further.

 _'Argh! Dammit, one more hit like that, and my Aura's done for.'_ Falco thought as Corrin formed a cannon-like weapon with both her arms, firing a strange projectile at him.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Falco said, not even bothering to disguise his voice this time, as the projectile impacted, sending him flying back some.

 _'Wait a second, that voice...'_ Ruby thought, "It can't be..." She said to herself out loud.

Suddenly, Ganglari began to glow, and pulled Corrin into the canyon.

"SHIT!" Yang swore.

"Fuck!" Weiss said.

"CORRIN!" Jaune yelled, jumping into the canyon after her.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha said, as a massive wall of ice separated Felicia from both team RWBY, and the three members of JNPR.

"Felicia! Get out of here!" Ruby yelled, snapping out of her stupor.

"What about you guys?" Felicia asked.

"Don't worry about us! Just GO!" Ruby yelled, Felicia quickly complying.

"Be careful guys." Felicia said.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

As Ganglari suddenly began dragging me into the canyon, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Corrin! Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice say, I turn my head for a moment, seeing that it was Jaune.

"Now that you're here Jaune." I said, blushing.

"I've got you Corrin." Jaune said, holding on.

"Jaune..." I said, as a white glow enveloped us both.

[Falco P.O.V.]

"Ouch." I said, getting up, and I immediately knew my mask was cracked.

"General! Are you ok?" I heard a female voice say.

"Kuai Liang, Mikasa." I said, to my two other retainers.

Kuai Liang, a man of nineteen, was the son of a Male warrior form the Ice Tribe in Nohr, and a female Kinshi Knight. He has black hair, and his eyes were originally a crisp blue, but became white as snow, due to his mastery of ice magic. He also has a scar over his left eye. He wears the garb typical of a Hoshidan ninja, sans the headband, and his outfit is mainly blue. Standing next to him is his younger half sister, Mikasa Ackerman. Who is the same age that Yang seems to be now, seventeen. Her and Kuai Liang shred the same mother, but her father was a Wyvern Knight from Nohr, who was executed by Garon when she was but a little girl. She has black hair that goes down to her chin, and black eyes, She wears a short, light-brown jacket with the insignia of Hoshido on both shoulders, the front left pocket, and on the canter of the back. As well as a white shirt, a black sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and black knee-high leather boots. Around her neck is a scarf given to her by a friend. On her hips, were two short swords.

"You were not hurt too badly, were you General?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Nah, not too bad, my Aura tanked much of the damage, so I'm good." I said waiving off his concerns.

"RRAGH!" Was suddenly heard, as the redhead, suddenly pulled me in.

"You..." The redhead said lowly.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked 'Pyrrha' timidly.

"You, MOTHERFUCKER!" Pyrrha said, socking me in the face, my mask broke in two, "IF YOU DIDN'T KNOCK GUNTER INTO THE CANYON, CORRIN AND JAUNE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" She shouted, before Mikasa rushed in and knocked her out.

"Pyrrha!" Yang said.

"Can everybody calm down for two seconds!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention, "Thank you. Anyway-" I said, before I was tackled by a blur of red.

"UNCLE FALCO!" Ruby said, burying her head into my shoulder and started to cry.

"W-wait, what?" Yang asked, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"You're alive! You're alive! You're alive! Thank Oum you're alive!" Ruby said, crying into my shoulder.

"Heh, hey squirt, good to see you too." I said, wrapping my arms around Ruby before looking at Yang, "Well firecracker, aren't you gonna join in on this?" I asked Yang, who quickly ran over and hugged me.

"Uncle Falco, is it really you?" Yang asked, as we got up.

"Yep, it's me." I said, Ruby latching onto me like a salamander, "Now I know you two have questions, one of which being if Corrin and your blonde friend, Jaune I think, are going to be ok. But that'll have to wait, let's go."

"Ok." Ruby said, jumping off of me, "But you have to promise to tell us everything! We thought you died!"

"I know Ruby, I know..." I said, as we began to walk.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Ok, whew, that was long. But, I'm glad I got this out.**

 **Alicia: Now, before you give Tronmaster rage-filled reviews as to why we didn't see Lilith take Jaune and Corrin to the Astral Plane, wait for next week's chapter.**

 **Jenkins: Now, we have a question to ask, obviously, the captain's going to put Tai, Raven, Qrow and Winter into the world of Fire Emblem Fates as well, but would you like to see anyone else from Remnant?**

 **Melody: And if so, who? We'll put that up to a poll.**

 **Hector: For now, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hoshido

**Tronmaster: So, I got looking at the poll, and oh my God. I was not expecting the results.**

 **Alicia: Considering that it's the first time that you've done a poll, that's pretty amazing.**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, but people aren't here for boring shit like that!**

 **Melody: Anyway, the results are a four way tie between Team CFVY, team SSSN, Neo, and, ugh, Cinder. And because the captain here wants to be a man of the people, he'll just add those four choices in!**

 **Hector: So yeah, if the poll closes soon, don't be shocked. Anywho, let's get going!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

After that strange glow enveloped Corrin and I, we found ourselves in a weird, almost ethereal place, like we were floating in a lake.

"Huh? Where, where are we?" I heard Corrin ask, and I totally forgot I was holding her.

"I, I don't know..." I said, "But it's weird, it's like we're in some sort of lake or something.

"Um, Jaune?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Y-you can let go of me." Corrin said, chuckling.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said, letting go of Corrin, who just proceeded to laugh.

"It's alright Jaune, truth, be told, I would've done the same thing." Corrin said.

"By the way, you guys aren't floating in a lake, you're hanging onto me ." Lilith said, and, wait, Lilith?

Corrin and I looked around, until we saw a small, blue, dragon. After a week of bein on this world, THAT'S the weirdest thing I've seen.

"Lilith? Is that you? What... ARE you?" Corrin asked, about as shocked as I was.

"Lady Corrin... I knew this day would come eventually." Lilith said, "This may come as a shock, but I am not a human."

"Yeah, no shit, you're a fucking dragon!" I said.

"Also, where did you get the lake thing from Jaune?" Lilith asked, "Did you hit your head on the way down?"

"It's entirely possible." I admitted.

"Anyway, let's go." Lilith said, as that same light enveloped us again, and we found ourselves in a strange place.

"Whoa..." I breathed, looking around, "What is this place?"

"Here we go..." Lilith said.

[Falco P.O.V.]

[Castle Shirasagi, Kingdom of Hoshido]

After several hours of travel, with Rinkah and Kaze choosing to stay behind, we made it to the capital of Hoshido, and Castle Shirasagi. And, needless to say, Ruby, Yang, and their friends were entranced by it's beauty. Hell, can't say I blame them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Yang said, as we approached the gate to Castle Shiriasagi.

"Oh yeah, believe me. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if this is a dream." I said.

"So, this is Hoshido?" Blake asked.

"Yep, noting like the drab, and kinda depressing locals of Nohr, is it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Nora said, and yes, I did learn the names of my nieces' friends.

"And I bet it beats certain venues back on Remnant, eh?" I asked, Team RWBY, and the three members of JNPR looking shocked.

"Relax guys, Falco told us all about Remnant." Sephiroth said, "Hell, he even managed to unlock our Auras."

"Impressive, quite impressive." Ren said, admiring the scenery.

"So, you mentioned that Jaune and Corrin would be ok." Pyrrha said, still giving me a death glare, "How exactly do you know that?"

"I just do." I said, as we entered the throne room.

"Your highness!" One of the swordmasters said, "General Branwen and his retainers have returned! And they've brought guests!"

Kuai Liang, Mikasa, Sephiroth and I stepped forward towards the throne, where Mikoto, the queen of Hoshido sat, her eldest step-son, Ryoma standing besides her.

"Queen Mikoto, I have returned from the fortress near our border with Nohr." I said, bowing my head, no doubt shocking Yang and Ruby.

"Falco, it's good to see you again." Queen Mikoto said, standing up, "The guard said you have brought guests?"

"That is true, your highness." Sephiroth said, "Although, I feel as if Falco should be the one to introduce them."

 _'Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus tires there, jackass.'_ I thought with a smirk, as I turned to Ruby and Yang, motioning them to come forward, which they did.

"Queen Mikoto, I would like to introduce my nieces, Ruby Rose, and her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long." I said.

"I-it's an honor to meet your acquaintance, your, oh..." Ruby said, trying to sound regal, and failing miserably.

"What's up?" Yang asked, before Mikasa smacked her in the back of the head, "Oh! I mean, it's an honor to meet you, your majesty."

"The honor is mine." Mikoto said, "Any family of Falco's is welcomed here."

"And to her right, is her son, the high prince of Hoshido, wielder of the sacred blade Raijinto, Ryoma!" I said, motioning to Ryoma.

"It is an honor to meet both of Falco's nieces, we have heard a great many things about you two." Ryoma said.

"All of them good, I hope." Ruby said.

"Worry not, your uncle has done nothing but talked about you two for the past three years." Mikoto said, "He has missed you both terribly."

"Oh, well, that's good. Thank you your majesty." Yang said.

"Please Yang, there is no need to be so formal with my mother and I." Ryoma said, "Please, if you wish to speak casually, then do so. The same goes for your friends."

"Oh, thank you." Ruby said, as the door opened again, this time revealing Kaze, Rinkah, as well as the scrawny blonde, Jaune, I assume, and Princess Corrin.

"Huh? Jaune! Corrin! You guys are ok!" Ruby said, zooming over to Jaune and Corrin, tackling them both.

"ACK! R-Ruby, it's good to see you too, but, you're kinda chocking us!" Jaune said, as Ruby let go.

"Oh, sorry guys!" Ruby said.

"Ahem." Kuai Liang coughed, getting their attention.

"Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." Ryoma said, as Kaze stepped forward, and kneeled before Ryoma.

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma." Kaze said.

"Did... did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Corrin asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yang, it's good to see you again." Rinkah said.

"Hey Rinkah." Yang said.

"Anyway, yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma." Rinkah said.

"I understand." Corrin said, her face becoming a bit stern.

"Hmm..." Ryoma mused.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to execute me, please get on with it." Corrin said.

"W-wait, what?!" Jaune said, his hand going for his sword.

"I cannot believe it is really you..." Mikoto said, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Corrin asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" Mikoto said, walking to Corrin and hugging her.

"Wait, what?!" Teams RWBY and JNPR said in unison.

"Uh, I have about a billion questions right now." Weiss said.

"Same. Like, WHAT IS GOING ON UNCLE FALCO?!" Yang said.

"Your sweet child?! What are you talking about?" Corrin said, snapping them out of their trance, "That's not possible..."

"Oh, my poor Corrin. It's a sad story." Mikoto said, "When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

"Wait, hang on a minute." Weiss said, "Corrin was KIDNAPED?!"

"I'm afraid so Weiss." Sephiroth said.

"But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense." Corrin said.

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth." Ryoma said.

"Wait, if Corrin is Mikoto's daughter, the that makes you..." Blake said, trailing off.

"Her older brother. That is correct." Ryoma said.

"No, no, no... Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings..." Corrin said.

"Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family." Ryoma said, "I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until Garon lured King Sumeragi-our father-to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood." Ryoma added, causing a chorus of shocked gasps to come from teams RWBY and JNPR, "And to make matters even worse... he kidnapped you."

"Th-that sounds like some underhanded tactic that my father would use." Weiss said, clearly disturbed.

"Monty Oum..." Pyrrha breathed.

"No. That's just not possible..." Corrin said.

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, it's clear that Corrin suffers from some sort of partial amnesia. My guess is, the event was so traumatic for her, that she subconsciously blocked off that portion of her memories. I've seen it happen before." I said.

"Yeah, what he said. I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood..." Corrin said, "There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface... A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. But that's it. Nothing of substance."

"Well, I guess you have the chance to create new memories then." Pyrrha said, causing Corrin to smile a bit.

"Now, who are you young man?" Mikoto asked, turning to Jaune.

"Oh, my name is Jaune Arc your majesty." Jaune said, bowing his head.

"And I am Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said, bowing as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Mikoto said.

"Oh, Queen Mikoto, before I forget, Garon offered Jaune and Pyrrha the opportunity to become Corrin's retainers." Yang said.

"Did he now?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jaune and Pyrrha didn't accept." Corrin said.

"Yeah, I had a bad feeling about Garon." Jaune said.

"Well, what if I gave you the same offer?" Mikoto asked, "Jaune, Pyrrha, will you act as Corrin's retainers?"

"Well, if you're the one asking us Queen Mikoto, how could we refuse?" Pyrrha said, causing Mikoto to smile.

"Anyway, as far as your past is concerned Corrin, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of it with you. I know this is a lot to take in." Ryoma said.

Suddenly, a soldier ran into the room and quickly kneeled before Ryoma and Mikoto.

"Lord Ryoma! General Branwen! I have an urgent message." The soldier said, "We're under attack from the north!"

"Wait, what?!" Sephiroth said.

"No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!" Ryoma yelled.

"Yes milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers." The soldier continued.

"Then we need to help!" Ruby said.

"I agree Ruby. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately." Ryoma said.

"Not without us you won't." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Falco." Ryoma said, "Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

[No P.O.V.]

"Sorry I'm slowing us down. Of all the times to sprain an ankle..." Spoke the youngest of the Hoshidan royals, Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Sis. We'll be OK." Said the second eldest of the Hoshidan royals, Hinoka, "These stupid beasts don't stand a chance against me."

"I hope you're right..." Sakura said, trailing off.

[Ruby P.O.V.]

We arrived near a village in the northern part of Hoshido, and I could see a bunch of large monsters.

"Take a look around Corrin. This is a treacherous region for battle." Ryoma said, "It's important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas."

"Ugh, what are those disgusting green monstrosities?!" Weiss said, recoiling in disgust.

"Faceless." Uncle Falco said, almost at a growl, "Because of the magical barrier that Mikoto placed, causing any Nohrian soldier to lose the will to fight, Nohrian mages decided to go ahead and play God. Thus, the Faceless were created to supplement normal Nohrian forces."

"Wait, Nohrian mages MADE those things?!" Blake said.

"Yep. They're mindless, savage brutes. Not unlike the creatures of Grimm, actually." Uncle Falco said, "So don't feel any remorse about killing them." He added, drawing his sword, Shadow Talon.

"Well, if they're like Grimm, I won't feel bad about it then." I said to myself, deploying Crescent Rose in it's scythe form.

[No P.O.V.]

"Wait, what about the village?" Ren asked, pointing towards the nearby village.

"Shit. Sephiroth, you and Rinkah go warn the villagers! Tell them to stay indoors until the threat has ended!" Falco shouted, both Sephiroth and Rinkah nodding.

As they ran towards the village, more Faceless charged out of the nearby forest, followed by four people. Those people being Taiyang, Raven, Qrow and Winter.

"Ugh, my head." Tai said, rubbing his head, "Where are we?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Winter said, drawing her saber, "But, theoretically, we should be close to wherever Teams RWBY and JNPR ended up."

"Well Ice Queen, knowing your little sister, and my nieces, they're probably going to be around where these, things are." Qrow said, motioning to the Faceless, who finally took notice of them.

"You had to say SOMETHING, didn't you?" Raven said.

"Well, excuse me showing some damn CARE about my family." Qrow said, drawing his weapon.

[Back with Corrin and Company]

"Alright team! Let's go save some royals!" Ruby shouted, rushing forward, her team right behind her.

"Well, let's go break some Faceless legs!" Nora shouted, charging headfirst into the snow bank.

"Nora, let me try something." Corrin said, walking close to the snow bank, and activating a Dragon Vein, melting the snow and causing the Faceless to fall down in front of Corrin and Team JNPR.

"RRAAGH!" The Faceless roared, swinging its massive fist at them, only for Jaune to block it with his shield.

"HIYAH!" Pyrrha shouted, swinging Milo in its sword form at the Faceless, causing it to stumble a bit, as a black ooze dripped from the wound.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Pyrrha said, as Corrin slashed at the Faceless with Ganglari, killing it.

"Yeah, they're not pretty. Inside, or out." Falco said, decapitating another Faceless.

[With Team RWBY]

"RRAGH!" Yang yelled, launching a blast from Ember Celica into a Faceless, killing it with fire.

"Ugh, these things are disgusting." Weiss said, flinging the black ooze from Myrtenaster's blade.

"Yeah, they're pretty nasty." Yang said, "It's going to take WEEKS to get this fucking gunk out of my hair!"

"You and your hair Yang." Ruby said with a chuckle, "Hey, at least we're-" Was all Ruby said before a Faceless sucker punched her.

"Oh no." Blake said.

"Shit!" Weiss swore.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, her Semblance activating, melting the snow, and inadvertently killing a couple of Faceless, Rinkah being surprised by the intense heat.

"Whoa!" Rinkah said, backing up.

"RRAAAGH!" Yang yelled, gearing up to knock the head off of the Faceless that hurt her sister, but the Faceless swung first, knocking Yang to the ground, and knocking her out, all with Falco watching.

"RUBY! YANG!" Falco said, running up to his nieces, who were both alive, but out cold. He then turned his attention to the Faceless, and his eyes could only display pure, unadulterated, fury.

"U-um, F-Falco?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, Blake, Hinoka and Sakura are to the Northwest of our current position." Falco said, "Sakura is a Shrine Maiden, she can heal both Ruby and Yang, Get them there, and watch them. Now."

"But, what about-" Blake said before Falco cut her off.

"I. Said. NOW!" Falco shouted, Weiss and Blake quickly complying, grabbing their partners, and running towards Hinoka and Sakura's location. He then stood up, and his eyes still displaying his anger, pressed a button on Shadow Talon's sheath, allowing him to put his sword in it, hilt-first. The blade extending slightly, and the whole weapon itself forming the familiar shape of a scythe.

[With Corrin and Team JNPR]

"Guys, why did the temperature drop slightly?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it involves that." Ren said, pointing towards the WB part of team RWBY carrying the Rose-Xiao Long siblings with difficulty.

"We should probably help them." Jaune said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

[With Falco]

"Alright, listen up you stupid, ugly, Nohrian-made FUCKS!" Falco shouted, getting the attention of every Faceless in the area, "You lot have terrorized Hoshido for years. You've destroyed villages, broken families, and have killed ANYTHING remotely Hoshidan. But, you made one, fatal, mistake." He continued, hefting Shadow Talon on his shoulders, "You hurt my nieces, that, is a crime most unforgivable. And for that, you. Shall. Die." He finished, leaping at the Faceless horde charging him. Now, what comes next, can be described as a bloodbath.

"RRAAAGH!" Roared a Faceless as it swung trying to hit the young General, Falco dodging, and swung his scythe, slicing it in half diagonally. The other Faceless roaring in response, Falco swinging his scythe, bisecting five Faceless, and decapitating another six. Without giving the Faceless time to react, Falco pressed another button, as two small assault rifle barrels came out of the weapon, he pulled the trigger, firing the gun, blowing off the heads of two Faceless, as another seven charged him.

"Too slow." Falco said, swinging Shadow Talon, three times, slicing the Faceless into chunks of mutated meat.

[With Winter, Tai, Raven and Qrow]

As Winter summoned another Beowolf with her Glyph, the Faceless her, and the remaining members of Team STRQ were fighting, suddenly charged towards Falco's position, although they didn't know that.

"What the fuck?" Raven said, confused, "Where are they running off to?"

"My guess..." Tai said, as the top half of a Faceless was seen flying into the air, "Is where that brouhaha is at."

"Yeah, someone's really fucking them up." Qrow said, looking over to the side to see Hinoka and Sakura, helping Yang and Ruby up, "Hey, I found Ruby and Yang!"

The other three, turned their heads, and saw what Qrow was seeing.

"Weiss..." Winter said, dispelling the summoned Beowolf, and rushing towards her little sister.

"H-hey, Winter! Hold up!" Tai said, running after her.

"C'mon Raven, let's go!" Qrow said, as Raven turned back towards the carnage.

"Is that...?" Raven mused to herself, running towards the Faceless.

"Ugh, dammit Raven!" Qrow said, following his twin sister.

[With Hinoka, Sakura, and Team RWBY]

"Ow... My head's killing me." Yang said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well, your friends here got you two to us after you were both knocked unconscious by a Faceless." Hinoka said.

"Well, thanks." Yang said, "I take it your Hinoka?"

"Yep." Hinoka said, offering her hand to Yang, who shook it.

"A-and I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said, offering her hand to Ruby who shook it.

Without warning, the bisected corpse of a Faceless landed near the six with a loud THUD.

"AHH!" Weiss yelled, jumping into Ruby's arms.

"I'm guessing that Uncle Falco's pissed off." Yang said.

'Yeah, wait. Did you say 'Uncle Falco?'" Hinoka said, as Ruby and Yang nodded.

"Oh, so you two must be Ruby and Yang." Hinoka said, "Falco talked about you guys a lot."

"Yeah, Ryoma said so too." Ruby said.

"Wait, R-Ryoma's here?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Yang said.

"YANG! RUBY!" Tai said, running over to his daughters.

"DAD?!" Ruby and Yang said at the same time as Tai tackled both of his daughters into a massive hug.

"Thank Oum you two are alright!" Tai said.

"Dad, how did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"The same way you guys apparently did." Tai said.

"It's good to see you dad. We've missed you." Yang said, as her and Ruby hugged their father back.

"Weiss!" Winter shouted, making Weiss turn her head towards her sister.

"Winter? Winter!" Weiss said, running up to her before slowing down, "I mean, you honor us-" Was all she got out before Winter interrupted her.

"Oh, fuck formalities Weiss, I'm just glad you're ok!" Winter said, hugging Weiss, who happily reciprocated.

"Well, this reunion has been nice, but I think we should focus on the fact that your Uncle Falco has become a human blender right now." Blake said.

"Wait, Falco's alive?!" Tai said.

"Yep." Ruby said, "We'll explain everything later dad." she added.

"You better." Tai said.

[Meanwhile, back with Falco]

Falco continued to tear through the Faceless like tissue paper, each one being vivisected worse than the last.

 _'Dammit! There's seriously a lot of them! I don't know if I can take them all out by myself.'_ Falco thought, decapitating another three Faceless.

Suddenly, just as a Faceless was winding back a punch, the sound of a shotgun blast was heard, and all that was left of the Faceless' head was a black mist.

Falco turned around to the source of the blast to find a familiar face.

"QROW?!" Falco shouted, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Falco? You're alive?" Qrow asked, equally surprised.

And, without warning, Raven appeared, slicing another Faceless in two.

"Qrow, don't get distracted!" Raven said, "You know how my-FALCO?! You're alive?!"

And before Falco could answer the questions of his older siblings, the roaring of Faceless caught the attention of the three Branwen adults, causing them to go into a triangle formation.

"Heh, didn't expect to find our baby brother here, eh Rae?" Qrow asked jokingly.

"Yeah, did not expect that when I woke up this morning." Raven answered.

"Hey guys, we can finish up this little family reunion later." Falco said, raising his scythe to the Faceless, "Right now, we've got ass to kick."

"Right." The elder Branwen twins said, and without warning, the three of them, charged at the horde of Faceless.

[Falco P.O.V.]

After a few more minutes of fighting, the remaining horde of Faceless were taking care of. The battlefield falling silent.

"Monty Oum Falco, what the fuck have you been dealing with here?" Qrow asked, wiping Faceless blood off of his sword.

And before I could answer him, a familiar red blur tackled him, but Qrow managed to stay on his feet.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted, latching onto him like a damn salamander, "Hi." She added, and I couldn't help but snicker.

What the...?" Raven breathed to herself.

"Oh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? Did you miss me?" Ruby said at supersonic speed.

"Nope." Qrow said, but I knew he didn't mean it.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, it's good to see you." Yang said.

"Good to see you too firecracker." Qrow said, as Ruby let go of Qrow.

"And hey, Mother." Yang said, turning to Raven as everyone else rejoined us.

"Hinoka, Sakura, it's good to see you safe and sound." I said.

"Hey Falco, gotta thank you and Ryoma for the timely rescue." Hinoka said.

"Y-yeah, thank you." Sakura said, bowing slightly.

"It's no problem at all." I said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a massive Faceless burst out of the forest causing all of us to turn in that direction.

"Oh, COME ON!" All of team RWBY said in synch.

And the Faceless fell forward, dead. As a sword was seen in it's back.

"Whew, that thing was running for MILES." Said a familiar voice, the owner pulling the sword out, "Ugh, I swear these things might be uglier than the Grimm."

 _'Wait, that voice. It can't be...'_ My thoughts trailing off, before Ruby suddenly dropped her weapon.

"M-mom?" Ruby asked, her eyes, welling up with tears.

And, lo and behold, there she was, in the flesh, Summer Rose, alive and well.

"Ruby?" Summer asked.

"And all I could say was, "What the fuck?"

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Cliffhanger!**

 **Alicia: Dammit babe, really?**

 **Jenkins: Plot twist! Summer Rose is alive!**

 **Melody: Yeah, this chapter was, busy, let's just say. But yeah, not only has Winter, Tai, Raven and Qrow been reunited with their respective loved ones, but Summer is alive.**

 **Hector: Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Reunions and Revelations

**Tronmaster: Alright, the polls are closed! And, the winner is... TEAM CFVY!**

 **Alicia: Congratulations! They got the majority of the votes. So, they will be included in the story!**

 **Jenkins: Ah man, I really wanted at least Sun and Neptune to be included.**

 **Melody: Well, I guess we could try again?**

 **Hector: Let's just get to the story.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

"What the fuck?" Falco said in complete shock as both mother and daughter stood face to face.

"M-mom? Is it, is it really you?" Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"R-Ruby?" Summer asked, before she was tackled to the ground by Ruby.

"MOM!" Ruby cried, hugging Summer tightly, crying into her shoulder.

Summer initially looked shocked, but she then smiled, and hugged her daughter back.

"Shh, it's alright Little Rose, I'm right here." Summer said, soothing Ruby.

"I'm just, I'm just so happy that you're alive!" Ruby said.

"Heh, I can understand that." Summer said, "Let me take a look at you." She added, Ruby picking her head up, making eye contact with Summer, "Monty Oum, you've grown so much." She then looked over to Yang, who was welling up like Ruby.

"Hey supermom." Yang said.

"Yang, is that you?" Summer asked her stepdaughter, who nodded in response, "Well, come on." Summer added, motioning for Yang to join in on the hug, which she did.

"I'm so happy to see you." Yang said, hugging her stepmother.

"Same here, my sunny little dragon." Summer said, putting her other arm around Yang.

The others couldn't help but look on the scene and smile.

"T-this is, just so beautiful." Sakura said.

"Heh, no kidding." Hinoka said.

After a few, minutes, all three stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes. Summer looked at her three former teammates, a curious look on her face.

"S-Summer?" Tai asked, walking up to Summer, only to be hugged by Summer in return.

"Yes, it's me, you big blonde buffoon." Summer said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tai said, relaxing and hugging Summer back.

"Qrow, Raven, you two get in on this." Summer said.

"Eh, no thanks Sum." Qrow said, "It's good to see you, ya know, alive, but you know that I'm not normally a huggy person."

"Yeah, what he said." Raven added, hiking a thumb to her twin brother.

"Yeah, that wasn't a request, that was an order." Summer said, "Or do I need to shave your head off again, Raven?"

"Sum, let it go." Tai said, causing Summer to huff.

"Oh, fine." Summer said, letting go of Tai, "Now, I've missed a lot in the past, eleven, twelve years, so you five will need to catch me up." She added, pointing towards Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow and Raven.

"Make that six, Summer." Falco said, causing Summer to look at him.

"Falco? You're here too?" Summer asked, Falco nodding.

"In any event, thank you all so much for coming to our aid." Sakura said, bowing at the group, "Those monsters would have caused a lot more damage if you hadn't come."

"Heh, it was nothing." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"While the four of us stumbled across this place, we didn't mind helping out some." Winter said, motioning to herself, Tai, Qrow and Raven.

"Still, I have to ask, though... Who are you?" Sakura asked, looking at Corrin.

"Oh, my name is-" Corrin said, before Hinoka interrupted her.

"Her name is Corrin." Hinoka said, walking up to Corrin.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly." Corrin said.

 _'Wait a minute, THAT Corrin?!'_ Summer thought, shocked.

"Hinoka? Are you OK?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

Suddenly, without warning, Hinoka put her head on Corrin's chest and began to cry.

"Finally... after all these years... I... I've missed you so much." Hinoka said, "S-sorry..."

"Oh! Um..." Corrin said, looking at Jaune with a face that screamed, 'HELP ME!'

Jaune proceeded to shrug nervously, causing Corrin to look at him like he was crazy.

"Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little Corrin." Ryoma said, "When you were taken from us, she cried for moths. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. And I will say... if you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon... you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions."

"Yep." Falco said nodding, "I've seen her fillet a Faceless with that thing. It ain't pretty."

"What, like you turning into a human blender?" Raven asked sarcastically, earning a middle finger from Falco.

"Anyway, she vowed to bring you back to us someday... And now here you are." Ryoma said.

After a few minutes, Hinoka got her head off of Corrin's chest.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not usually this emotional." Hinoka said, becoming more composed, although the blush on her face betraying her emotions, "But I'm just so happy to have you back. Take that Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!" She finished, a smile on her face.

"Hey, I don't blame you Hinoka." Yang said, "If someone were to kidnap Ruby, I'd tear the whole world apart looking for her." She added, causing Hinoka to nod in approval.

"Wait... is this really Corrin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let's head home!" Ryoma said.

"What were those things, anyway?" Qrow asked.

"They're known ask the Faceless." Ryoma said, "Creatures with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages."

"I call 'em dead meat." Hinoka added.

"Heh, I can agree with you on that." Qrow said, earning a smile from Hinoka.

"But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now." Hinoka said, "Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"So, that's why Nohr sends those... things." Winter said, disgust showing on her face.

"Exactly. They have no souls-no will of their own." Ryoma said.

"Oum, they're just like Grimm." Tai said.

"Yep." Falco said, "Oum knows how many times I've seen Faceless destroy countless towns, and kill untold numbers of people indiscriminately."

"That's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders." Ryoma said.

"B-but, that doesn't sound like the Nohrian royals." Blake said.

"Yeah, the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people..." Corrin said.

"Of course they would. They're pure evil." Hinoka said, "Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them."

"Oum." Weiss breathed.

"I don't believe there is such a thing as pure evil Hinoka." Blake said.

"Blake, as much as I would like to agree with you, there ARE indeed people in Nohr who fit the bill of being pure evil." Falco said.

"Anyway, but the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others." Hinoka added, "I'll never forgive them from that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!"

"I can't believe it..." Corrin said.

"But, the Nohrian royals treated us just fine while we were in Nohr." Ruby said.

"Let us put aside these thoughts, and return to the castle." Ryoma said, walking ahead.

[Winter P.O.V.]

[Castle Shirasagi]

We later arrived back in the Hoshidan capital, and I have to admit, I was stunned by the beauty that Hoshido has, from it's beautiful landscapes, to just the city surrounding Castle Shirasagi. The castle itself was like a diamond surrounded by a beautiful peach orchard. And yes, even I have my moments of gawking at something beautiful. Anyway, as we entered, a woman, who I assumed to be Queen Mikoto motioned for Corrin to follow her, Jaune and Pyrrha right behind Corrin.

"Now, I suggest you all have a look around the castle, should you so desire." Ryoma said, "And, Winter, was it?" He added, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to offer you a tour of the castle personally." Ryoma said, offering his hand, which I accepted.

 _'Hmm... he's intelligent, a gentleman and a prince. Plus, he's handsome to boot. I think I may like this.'_ I thought, smiling as Ryoma took me on a tour.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After returning, Jaune, Pyrrha and I went into what seemed like the bedroom of a child, and following us, was Mother.

"Welcome back, Corrin! This is your old room." Mother said, cheerfully.

"Huh, I actually expected it to be a lot, bigger." Pyrrha said.

I walked over to a group of drawings on the floor, and looked at them curiously.

"And what's this?" I asked.

"Oh! That's a picture you drew when you were a little girl. This is your father, this is me, and that's you. It's so cute!" Mother said, and I couldn't help but sigh in embarrassment.

 _'Gods, this is embarrassing.'_ I thought.

"Huh, weirdly reminds me of my old room when I was a kid." Jaune said, and now that he said, it, I'm picturing a tiny Jaune. With a pair of pajamas. And that's when a blush creeps its way onto my face.

 _'GAH! No! Bad Corrin! Bad! Bad Corrin!'_ I thought to myself, trying to remove the mental image.

"We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up." Mother said sadly, "You've grown so much. I can't believe how beautiful you are!"

"I'm afraid I still don't remember anything." I said, turning towards Mother.

"Oh?" Mother asked, slightly confused.

"I... I just don't know how to respond to your stories." I said, "I do believe I could be your child... But everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me."

"I understand, Corrin. Please don't worry about it." Mother said.

"Hey, my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said, lifting the mood some.

"Heh, thank you Jaune, I can understand why Corrin can trust you with her life." Mother said, "Anyway, You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again."

"And besides Corrin, you have Jaune, myself, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to help you out." Pyrrha said, putting a hand on my shoulder, making me smile.

But before I could respond, we heard screaming, a woman's scream.

"What was that?!" Jaune said, as one of Falco's retainers, Mikasa I think entered the room.

"Your majesty! We have a situation!" Mikasa said.

"What is it Mikasa?" Mother asked.

"Several intruders were found in the kitchen. Kuai Liang and Sephiroth have them now." Mikasa replied.

"Gather everyone in the throne room." Mother said, her face becoming more serious, "We must address this immediately."

"At once, your highness!" Mikasa said, bowing quickly, and running towards the throne room.

[Falco P.O.V.]

After several minutes, we were gathered in the throne room, myself, team RWBY, team JNPR, after Jaune, Pyrrha and Corrin rejoined us, along with team STRQ, Winter, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura.

"Is this everyone?" Mikoto asked.

"Lord Takumi should be on his way, as is Lady Azura." Mikasa said.

With that, both Takumi and Azura entered the throne room.

"Alright, what is it now-" Takumi said, before looking at teams RWBY, JNPR, STRQ, Winter and Corrin with a distrustful look.

"Takumi, don't." I warned, as Sephiroth and Kuai Liang brought forth the prisoners from the kitchen.

[Weiss P.O.V.]

As Sephiroth and Kuai Liang brought, who I assume to be the intruders forward, I couldn't help but notice what the four were wearing.

 _'Those four look oddly familiar, even if their faces are covered by potato sacks.'_ I thought as Sephiroth forced them on their knees.

"Alright, who the hell are-" Falco started, before Yang interrupted him.

"Coco? Is that you?" Yang asked, and, for a moment, I consider slapping myself in the face.

"Yang? Where the fuck are we?!" Said the voice of the person to the far left.

 _'Yep, that's Coco alright.'_ I thought, _'Which means...'_

"Uncle Falco, let them go! Those are our friends!" Ruby said.

Falco just nodded at Sephiroth to remove the sacks over their heads, and lo and behold, it was indeed team CFVY.

"Hey Red, how's it going?" Coco asked, smirking, before Kuai Liang forcer her to bow.

"Watch your tounge. You are before Mikoto, Queen of the Kingdom of Hoshido!" Kuai Liang said.

"Kuai Liang, that's enough." Falco said, "Let them go guys." He added, Sephiroth and Kuai Liang complying.

"Ah, thanks for the roughhousing boys, makes us feel really welcome." Coco said, "So, mind explaining where we are?"

"We'll fill you in later." Blake said walking towards Velvet, 'Hey Velvet, how are you?"

"I'm fine Blake, just lucky no one stepped on my ears." Velvet said.

"Well, Ruby, are these four friends of yours?" Queen Mikoto asked.

"Yep. These four are Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi." Ruby said, motioning to them, "They're called Team CFVY."

"Well, in that case, would you like to join us for dinner? I would assume that you four are quite hungry." Queen Mikoto said, asking the team.

"Of course, your majesty." Coco said, "But first, we would like to catch up with our friends."

"Take all the time you need." Queen Mikoto said.

"Perfect." Coco said, turning towards us, "Alright guys, where are we?"

It took awhile, but we managed to fill team CFVY on what has happened so far.

"Well, considering what we deal with on a daily basis, the existence of magic doesn't seem too far fetched." Fox said.

"So, wait, you eight were pulled through a vortex thanks to Vomit Boy here being entranced by a song?" Coco asked, hiking a thumb to Jaune.

"If that's the case, I would like to apologize." Spoke a girl with blue hair, who was wearing a strange outfit, almost like a wedding gown. And, much like Corrin, she was barefoot.

"Huh? Why do you need to apologize?" Blake asked.

"Because I'm afraid it was my song that caused you to be pulled into that vortex." The blue-haired girl replied.

"So, you're the reason why mine and Ruby's dad, our uncle, his twin sister, and Weiss' older sister had to launch a rescue mission?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Like I said, I sincerely apologize." The girl said, "My name is Azura. I am a former princess of Nohr." The now named Azura continued.

"Wait, you were a princess of Nohr?" Ren asked.

"Yes. After Corrin was taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get her back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose the both of us have been hostages for most of our lives..." Azura explained, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"That's horrible." Velvet said.

"Yeah, from our initial impressions of Garon, he wasn't a nice guy." Nora said.

"What do you mean by that?" Winter asked us.

"Winter, Nohr's king, Garon, he ordered us to execute some Hoshidan prisoners." I answered, shocking everyone.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ruby and Yang's father, Tai shouted.

"Relax dad, if we did, Kaze and Rinkah here wouldn't still be alive, would they?" Ruby asked, trying to calm down her father.

"It's true." Rinkah said, "If it weren't for Ruby and Yang, as well as the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR, Kaze and I would probably be dead."

"Still though, it actually disturbs me that this Garon would force teenagers, even if eight of them are Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to execute prisoners." Winter said.

"Regardless, Gods... I'm so sorry Azura." Corrin said, finally joining the conversation.

"No, it's OK." Azura said, "I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

"Does she? Hmm..." Corrin mused.

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" Azura asked, showing some concern.

"No. I just... I just don't know what to do." Corrin replied, shaking her head, "She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do all my other blood siblings-who I've just met."

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way." Azura said.

"Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?" Corrin asked.

"No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido." Azura replied, "Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not."

"Well, just because Garon's a gigantic jerk, and he is, doesn't mean his kids are a bunch of jerks too." Yang said.

"Yeah, we spent a week in the Northern Fortress in Nohr, so we've gotten to know the Nohrian royals." Blake said.

"Yeah, and they're actually pretty nice." Ruby added, "Except Garon though, he's kind of a big damn jerk." She added shocking us that she swore.

"Tai, just don't." Qrow said, "Just let her have it."

"Summer, back me up here!" Tai said to Ruby's mother who just nodded.

"Anyway, Corrin... what are you going to do?" Azura asked.

"I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking." Corrin replied, her face looking stressed.

"Well, like Pyrrha said Corrin, you've got us to help you out." Jaune said, putting a hand on Corrin's shoulder, "We're right behind you."

"Heh, thanks Jaune. And thank you guys for having my back." Corrin said to the rest of team JNPR, as well as my team.

"Don't mention it Corrin, that's what friends are for." Ruby said, smiling, and I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Holy mother of GOD! Got this out, finally.**

 **Alicia: Yep, and again, congrats to team CFVY on winning the popular vote.**

 **Jenkins: Now, for something simpler: Do you want Sun ad Neptune included next?**

 **Melody: It's a simple yes or no question this time. The captain will put up another poll soon, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Hector: Until next time, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you guys next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mother

**Tronmaster: The polls have closed! The 'Yes' group won by 57% of the votes.**

 **Alicia: That's pretty close.**

 **Jenkins: Anyway, we're gonna be skipping the filler today, we want to move onto the actual story again.**

 **Melody: Oh boy, this is going to get messy.**

 **Hector: Amen to that.**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

[Three Days Later]

After the rather, hectic introduction to Hoshido, I was summoned to the throne room by my Mother, of course, Jaune and Pyrrha not too far behind me.

"So, I wonder why Queen Mikoto wanted to talk to you Corrin." Jaune said, walking to my right, and Pyrrha to my left.

"I don't know Jaune, but I am curious to find out." I said.

"Well, no matter what, Jaune and I will be right besides you." Pyrrha said, causing me to smile.

"We'll even handcuff ourselves to you if need be." Jaune joked, earning a laugh from both Pyrrha and myself.

"Heh, thanks Jaune." I said, as we entered the throne room, Mother standing besides it.

"You look as if you're feeling better after a few days to yourself Corrin." Mother said, smiling as cheerfully as usual.

"I am, yes." I said, "I still have a few questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think."

"Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." Mother said, "Jaune, Pyrrha, I would like to extend my thanks to you as well."

"It's no problem at all your majesty." Pyrrha said, her and Jaune bowing slightly.

"In any case, if you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask." Mother continued, "Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked in total confusion.

"Well... this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons." Mother said, "It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind."

"Oh, I get it, you want her to sit on it to see if it'll help Corrin restart some of her memories!" Jaune said, throwing my personal theory out the window.

 _'That, actually makes a lot more sense then what I was originally thinking.'_ I thought.

"That is precisely it Jaune. I'm rather surprised." Mother said.

"Well, I figured that that's where you were going with this, so, it seemed rather obvious." Jaune said.

"In any event, Corrin, I will not push you toward something you don't want." Mother said, "The choice is, entirely yours."

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin." Said a new voice, one belonging to someone wearing round glasses.

"Thank you, Yukimura." Mother said to the now named Yukimura, "Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He is one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!"

"He may be one of our brightest leaders, but he sure as hell ain't the handsomest!" Falco said, walking towards Mother.

"Right, in any event, you are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn." Yukimura said, bowing.

"Kiss-ass." Falco fake-coughed, and only now do I notice both Qrow, and the other woman, Raven I think, as they fell over laughing.

"As usual Falco, your manners at times leaves something to be desired." Yukimura retorted, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin."

Soon, Ryoma walked up to the throne, with Hinoka, Sakura, that boy, Takumi, as well as the rest of teams JNPR and STRQ, Teams RWBY and CFVY, as well as Winter and Azura.

"I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin." Mother said, "There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all."

"As if my nieces would ever be guilty of espionage." Falco said, helping his older siblings up, "They're TERRIBLE at stealth."

This caused a small amount of laughter to come from everyone.

"Anyway, Yukimura, is everything ready?" Mother asked.

"Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza." Yukimura said.

"Excellent. Thank you." Mother said, "Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you, and our guests from Remnant a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"Your highness, if it's no trouble, I would like for Azura and I to accompany Corrin and the others on the tour." Falco said, "It's been awhile since I've walked through Shirasagi Castle Town."

"I would like nothing more Falco." Mother said cheerfully.

"We'd be happy to show her around. Thank you, Mother." Hinoka said.

"Well, if Falco suggested I go with, it would be my pleasure." Azura said.

"Thank you Azura." I said.

"Of course, Corrin." Azura said, "And Jaune, consider it my way of apologizing to you and your friends for dragging you to this world."

"Think nothing of it Azura." Jaune said, "Frankly, it beats getting the snot beaten out of me by a bunch of jerks."

"Hmph." Takumi huffed.

"I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea." I said.

"Well, what're you waiting for, slowpokes?" Nora asked, "The city awaits!" She added, running forward.

"We'd, better go after her." Coco said, all of us agreeing, running in the direction Nora went.

[Ryoma P.O.V.]

As Corrin and the others ran after Nora, I couldn't help the small smile that snuck its way onto my face.

"I hope Corrin is truly OK with all of this..." Mother said from behind Yukimura and I.

"Yes, I can't imagine the position she's in. It's a lot to process." Yukimura said somberly, "That said, I think her return, plus the arrivals of teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, as well as team STRQ and Winter is a message from the gods."

"A good message, I hope." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Yukimura asked, puzzled by my statement.

"I don't know. After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy." I replied, "We should remain on high alert, if you ask me."

"Could that be your Samurai instincts talking Lord Ryoma, or do you not want to seem unprofessional in front of Winter?" Mother asked teasingly.

"Wh-what? Mother! What could've given you that idea?" I asked, stammering for a moment.

"A mother just knows." Mother said, chuckling to herself.

 _'Gods, I wonder if Corrin has had similar thoughts regarding Jaune.'_ I thought, I myself aware of Corrin's feelings for the young knight, even if she doesn't realize them herself.

[Summer P.O.V.]

[Kingdom of Hoshido: Shirasagi Castle Town]

After leaving the castle, we found ourselves walking through the capital of Hoshido, and I'll be honest, it's fucking beautiful. Everyone except the Hoshidan royals, Azura, and Falco were mesmerized by the city. As we were walking through a marketplace, Falco suddenly pulled out a guitar, and began to strum it, and he started singing.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined to seek, life beyond the shores, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb."_ He sang, causing a few rounds of applause to erupt from the nearby crowd.

"Huh, I didn't know you could sing Falco." Azura said, genuinely surprised.

"Hey, I've lived at the castle for three years, I thought you knew me better." Falco said, feigning hurt.

"Smart ass." Qrow said.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle, have we met?" Falco said, causing a roar of laughter from much of our group.

"Hey, young lady! Would you like to try my world famous roasted potatoes?" An old woman asked Corrin, "They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

"Well... sure! Why not?" Corrin said, taking one of the potatoes and taking a bite out of it, "Mmm... I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!" She added.

"Ha ha! Told ya!" The old woman said, "Here, take an extra one or two on the house. Share it with your boyfriend there!" She added.

"W-wait, I'm not-" Jaune said, before Falco cut him off.

"I'll take one." Falco said, and both Jaune and Corrin had a relived look on their faces.

"Of course! Here ya go General Branwen!" She said, handing Falco a roasted potato, as Azura took one of the extra ones.

"Mmm, you're right Corrin. This is delicious." Azura said.

"Hey Ren, think you could replicate that?" Nora asked.

"I might..." Ren said.

After awhile, we were near the plaza, awaiting Queen Mikoto, Ruby and the others, with Falco's help, bought a whole bunch of stuff. Including yukatas, masks, and just few general souvenirs. And all I could think about, was how amazing it is to see both of my daughters again.

"Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so... bright... and open." Corrin said, "It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"I know the feeling." Weiss said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm glad you both like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here." Azura said.

"Just don't get too comfortable... SISTER." Takumi said, practically hissing out the last part.

"Dude, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Yang asked, and while I normally would berate Yang for her language, she does have a point.

"Pardon me?" Corrin asked, utterly confused.

"I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?" Takumi spat.

"Takumi..." Azura said.

"Wow, dick thing to be saying about your sister. Jackass." Jaune said.

"You stay out of this!" Takumi said to Jaune, "And who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege either."

"That doesn't even make sense." Corrin said.

"Oum Takumi, why can't you just shut your big damn mouth sometimes?" Falco grumbled, facepalming.

"Excuse me?" Takumi asked.

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Plus, don't you yell at Jaune like that." Corrin said, "Anyway, shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

"I don't care. I don't trust either of you. Or your 'friends.'" Takumi said, pointing towards teams RWBY, JNPR CFVY, as well as my team and Winter, "I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

"I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead." Sakura said.

"He makes Yang look like a monk in comparison." Blake said, earning a faux shocked look from Yang.

"Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!" Sakura said, holding out one of the aforementioned dumplings, "You want to try one too Jaune?"

"Sure thing!" Jaune said, grabbing one of the dumplings.

"I'd love to as well. Thanks, Sakura!" Corrin said, grabbing the other dumpling. She and Jaune later eating both.

"You're both welcome!" Sakura said.

"You know, we happen to know a girl in Nohr who's around our age Sakura." Ruby said.

"Is she Jaune's girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"No, no, nothing like that." Ruby said, "She's, er, one of the Nohrian royals."

"All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!" Hinoka said.

[No P.O.V.]

As the people of Shirasagi Castle Town gathered in the plaza, as Queen Mikoto and Corrin stood in the center, Jaune and Pyrrha standing off to the side with their team, teams RWBY, CFVY and STRQ, as well as Winter, Falco and the Hoshidan royals. Mikoto was delivering her address to the people of Hoshido about Corrin. When, a male figure, garbed in a blue robe with white highlights, walked closer to them. Suddenly, the eye of Ganglari, opened. The figure, who's body was partially invisible, raised his hand towards Corrin, causing Falco to eye him with suspicion.

 _'Hmm? What the...?'_ Falco thought, when a dark aura enveloped Ganglari, the event not beyond Corrin's sight.

 _'What in the world?!'_ Corrin thought, looking at the sword. Which suddenly flew into the hand of the invisible man.

The figure, with a swift motion stabbed Ganglari into the ground, as the dark aura expanded, causing an explosion to erupt, tearing the pavement apart and sending several people flying. Ganglari later shattered into pieces, all of them aimed at Corrin.

"SHIT!" Falco swore, his retainers appearing out of nowhere.

"What the-?!" Sephiroth said, utterly shocked.

Suddenly all of the shards flew at Corrin, many of them flying past, Mikoto, threw herself in front of four, however and was impaled by them. She screamed out in pain.

"Oh no!" Weiss said.

"Not good." Coco added.

"FUCK!" Jaune and Pyrrha swore.

"MIKOTO!" Falco yelled, as Mikoto collapsed in Corrin's arms, several building, collapsing as well.

 _'Great, how exactly could this possibly get worse?!'_ Falco thought, when a familiar roaring snapped him out of his thoughts, "Fucking Murphy's law." He mumbled, as several partially invisible wolf-like creatures emerged from the dust. And though they were invisible, their eyes still glowed red, showing their malicious intent.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Raven said.

"No. Th-that's impossible." Blake said.

"How? How could they have followed us?!" Velvet said.

"Wait, what?" Ryoma said, Falco answering his question soon enough.

"GRIMM!" He yelled, snapping the team of experienced Huntsmen, as well as the students out of their stupor.

"You were not hurt? Tell me you're OK." Mikoto said weakly, as Corrin held her mother in her arms.

"I'm fine..." Corrin said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm so glad..." Mikoto said, her final words, as she died in the arms of her daughter.

"Oh, shit." Mikasa said.

"MOTHER!" Corrin said, sobbing.

"Mother... Mother!" Sakura said, trying to run up to Corrin, but Ryoma held her back.

"Ryoma! You deal with the asshat in the robes! Jaune, Pyrrha, you stay with Corrin! Everyone else, we need to buy time for the people to get out of here!" Falco said, turning Shadow Talon into its scythe mode.

"R-right!" All the students said, readying their weapons.

"You there!" Ryoma said, drawing Raijinto, and walking towards the figure. Ryoma slashed, but the figure disappeared, his robes being cleaved in half instead.

"Show yourself!" Ryoma shouted.

As that was happening, and as the rest of her friends engaged the Grimm, Corrin, in both grief, and rage, roared. A powerful aura surrounding her, Jaune and Pyrrha backing away as Corrin seemed to transform. Her arms became claws, she sprouted wings on her back, and as she rose, everyone, human, Faunus, and Grimm, could see her in her transformed state.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Jaune said in both shock and slight terror at the sight.

Corrin had transformed into a beast of legend. She had transformed into a dragon!

"Gods! What is that?" Takumi said in shock.

"It's an ancient dragon. I never thought I'd see the day..." Ryoma said.

"C-Corrin, is that you?" Jaune asked.

Suddenly, more invisible Grimm began to storm into the plaza, the others from Remnant, plus Falco's retainers came in not too far behind.

"Guys, we've taken care of the Grimm, but there are still others that-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Yang said, later being startled by the sight of Dragon-Corrin.

Falco looked around noticing several enemy troops, some of them wielding strange swords with a serrated back edge.

"Ah shit." Falco said, "Jaune! Pyrrha! Some of these guys are packing Wyrmslayers!"

"The fuck are Wyrmslayers?" Raven asked.

"They're a type of blade designed to pierce dragon scales-and they work!" Azura answered.

"Exactly! Stay with Corrin! You two are capable of blocking those thing!" Falco said, slicing a Beowolf in half.

"Alright!" Jaune said, he and Pyrrha nodding, "Corrin, if you can hear me, Pyrrha and I are right besides you!"

"We're right behind you as well!" Kaze shouted, as he, Rinkah, Sakura, and Azura stood behind them.

"Corrin, listen! My song can help you win this battle." Azura said, "Using it can give you another chance to attack or take cover in a pinch. Pease don't hesitate to ask me for help!"

Suddenly, one of the mercenaries with the Wyrmslayers charged at Corrin, intent on killing her, but Pyrrha managed to block the strike, while Jaune charged forward, slashing at the mercenary, a bit of blood gushing out from the wound.

"AAARRGGHH!" The mercenary cried, as he fell over, disemboweled.

"H-holy shit..." Jaune said, feeling like he was going to vomit.

"Did Jaune, just kill him?" Rinkah asked in shock.

Just then, a Beowolf charged at Jaune, intent on devouring the young Huntsman, but a clawed hand grabbed the Grimm, and slammed it on the ground, killing it.

"What the?!" Jaune said, snapping out of his stupor.

Standing over the dead and dissolving Beowolf, was Corrin.

"Thank you Corrin." Jaune said, composing himself.

 _'Seems like there's still some of Corrin in there.'_ Pyrrha thought happily.

Without warning, several Grimm, plus two more mercenaries with Wyrmslayers attacked, but Kaze threw out several shuriken, taking out three Beowolves, and two mercenaries.

"Take this!" Rinkah shouted, bashing two of the Grimm away, setting them on fire as a result.

[With Ryoma]

"HIYAA!" Ryoma shouted, slashing at the figure responsible for Mikoto's death, who proceeded to dodge.

 _'Dammit! This is getting out of hand! I can't seem to land a solid hit on him!'_ Ryoma thought, as the figure slashed back, forcing Ryoma back.

Suddenly, a Beowolf appeared behind Ryoma, knocking him to the ground.

"ARGH!" Ryoma shouted, as Raijinto was knocked from his hand.

As the Beowolf went to strike down the high prince, the Beowolf was suddenly cut diagonally in half.

"Ryoma!" Falco said, picking Ryoma up off the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The Grimm just blindsided me, as all." Ryoma said, as Falco parried a strike from the invisible figure.

"You're lucky. Most people don't survive being swiped by a Beowolf." Falco said, "Well, most people that aren't Huntsmen, anyway."

After several more minutes of fighting, all the Grimm were dead, and all of the mercenaries taken care of.

"Ugh, that was, that was pretty nasty." Yang said, as Corrin began roaring.

"Corrin! Calm down!" Jaune said, trying to calm Corrin down. Suddenly, an angelic voice is heard amongst the destruction,

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves."_ Azura sang, her body emanating a watery-esque aura.

"What the?" Qrow asked.

"AZURA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Falco shouted.

"Azura! No! Stop!" Ryoma shouted, him and Sakura running towards her, but a sudden burst of water knocked him back.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek Life beyond the shore, just out of reach... Yet the waters ever change."_ Azura sang, before being knocked down by Corrin.

"AZURA!" Ruby cried.

Before Corrin could attack Azura again, Jaune used Crocea Mors' shield to block the attack.

"Corrin! You need to stop!" Jaune said.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted, before a bright light, knocked her back.

 _"Flowing like time the path is yours to climb."_ Azura sang, finishing her song, as Jaune continued to block Corrin's claw.

"Corrin! Snap out of it!" Jaune yelled, before being knocked to the ground, a claw on his throat.

"Kill us if you want, but do it as yourself." Azura said, Corrin letting go of Jaune's throat.

Suddenly, a bright, blue energy surrounded Corrin, who proceeded to roar as the light enveloped her. The surrounding dust, showcasing a silhouette of Corrin changing back.

Corrin was later on her knees, clutching her head, like she was having a migraine.

"Ughhh..." Corrin mumbled, finally regaining her mind, "I... I finally remember! I remember..."

"Corrin?" Jaune asked, walking over to Corrin.

"My real father..." Corrin said, as Jaune knelt besides her.

"Are you alright, Corrin?" Azura asked, Pyrrha holding a face of similar concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just disgusted with myself." Corrin replied, "Jaune, Azura, are you two OK? I can't believe what I just did to you. It was like... I had no control over myself."

"Don't worry about it, I got nailed to a tree by Pyrrha, so, it wasn't the worst." Jaune said, attempting to lighten the mood, which it did a bit.

"Heh, thank you Jaune." Corrin said, chuckling slightly, "Still, I'm terribly sorry."

"Corrin, it's fine." Jaune said, using his thumbs to wipe away a few of Corrin's tears, "I'm just worried about you." He added, giving Corrin a hug.

"Heh, thanks Jaune." Corrin said, hugging him back.

"In any event, Jaune's right. That wasn't you." Azura said, "It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood." Corrin said.

"Well, Jaune DID use a Dragon Vein back at the bottomless canyon." Nora said.

"Wait, what?" Azura asked.

"She's not joking, Jaune did use a Dragon Vein back a few days ago. Granted it was by total accident, but he did." Falco said.

"Anyway, the blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family." Ryoma said, "And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon."

"So, where does that place Jaune at?" Blake asked.

"Who knows, but it's good to know that we've got someone with dragon blood from Remnant with us." Sephiroth said.

"In any case, I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life.." Azura said.

"Never mind Jaune and I. What happened to all the innocent people in town?" Corrin asked, standing up.

"Some were killed in the explosion." Falco said, "Others ran from... From the Creatures of Grimm."

"Wait, so those things that looked like invisible wolves were Grimm?" Corrin asked.

"Yep. Specifically, those were Beowolves." Falco said, "While the shapes of Grimm are varied, their hatred for humanity is consistent. They're attracted by one thing: negative emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, etcetera."

"So that's why we helped you to evacuate the civilians." Mikasa said.

"Yep, to make sure that the panic didn't attract any of the Grimm to them." Falco said.

"I can't believe this. The entire town... devastated." Corrin said, "An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and..."

"It's Mountain Glenn all over again." Blake said.

"So you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians." Ryoma said, "This is what they do."

"Monty Oum above." Winter said, in total shock.

"Let me guess. That sword you carried... was it a gift from King Garon?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, 'gift' seems like a strong word." Yang said, "I would've said, 'demented offering.'"

"In any event, he masterminded this whole thing. It's not your fault." Ryoma said, attempting to reassure Corrin, "He knew you'd be captured and brought before the queen..."

"But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming..." Corrin said.

"Your apology means NOTHING." Takumi spat, "This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't showed up on our doorstep."

"That's a terrible thing to say about your sister!" Summer chided.

"Sister?! What sort of SISTER causes all this destruction?!" Takumi shouted, "If it hadn't been for her, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

Then, without provocation, Ruby, as calmly as she could, walked over to Takumi, and slapped him, knocking his head to the right.

"You... You..." Ruby said, before her face contorted into one of pure fury, "You FUCKING IDIOT!"

"What did you-" Takumi said, before being slapped by Ruby again.

"HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE ARE DEAD, AND YOU CHOOSE TO BLAME YOUR OWN SISTER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ruby shouted.

"You don't understand-" Takumi said, before Ruby cut him off again.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?! HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR FUCKING MOTHER?! FOR ALMOST TWELVE YEARS, I THOUGHT MY MOM WAS DEAD! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW TRAUMATIC THAT MUST'VE BEEN FOR SOMEONE AT THAT AGE?! WELL! DO YOU?!" Ruby shouted again, causing Takumi to back away slowly, "IF YOU DON'T THEN DO ME A FAVOR, AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She finished, running over to Weiss, who grabbed the red-clad reaper into a hug, allowing Ruby to cry into her partner's shoulder.

"Wow. J-just, wow." Rinkah said, utterly shocked.

"Monty Oum Rubes, tell us how ya really feel." Coco said, "Still though, that was kind of a dick thing to do Takumi."

"Takumi..." Pyrrha said, reaching out to him, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Stay. The fuck. Away from me." Takumi growled, "I never want to see you-" He was about to say, before Jaune grabbed him by the collar, and punched him in the face.

"Whoa Jaune! What the hell?!" Velvet said.

"If you cared anything, FUCKING ANYTHING about Mikoto, you wouldn't just blatantly call Corrin, YOUR OWN FUCKING SISTER, the one responsible for this!" Jaune shouted.

Takumi just stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Uh, Jaune..." Blake said.

"What is it Blake?" Jaune asked.

"What happened to Crocea Mors?" Blake asked.

"What do you-?" Jaune said, before looking at Crocea Mors, seeing it indeed, has changed, and not just the sword.

The sword itself seemed longer, with the hilt looking more intricate, with four slots in the blade. The shield remained similar, except that within the two golden arcs, each sat eight slots, one of which was lit in a white light. And the shield itself seemed more intricate (Think of how the shield looks in Volume 4, minus Pyrrha's circlet).

"What the hell happened to Crocea Mors?" Jaune asked.

"Th-that's, that's impossible..." Takumi said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Weiss asked, as Ruby finally looked up from Weiss' shoulder.

"It seems that Jaune's Crocea Mors, is similar to my Raijinto." Ryoma said, equally dumbfounded.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Crocea Mors, is a sacred weapon." Falco said, causing team RWBY, the rest of JNPR, and team CFVY to look in shock.

"As surprising as this revelation is, I'm afraid I have something to say." Yukimura said.

"What is it Yukimura?" Ryoma asked.

"Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death." Yukimura said, "As far as this devastation goes Corrin, this isn't your fault. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain."

"Wait a sec, if Mikoto's dead, then..." Yang said, trailing off.

"Oh no." Falco said in realization.

"What is it Falco?" Raven asked.

"Since Queen Mikoto died, the barrier she created has dissipated, meaning..." Sephiroth said.

"King Garon can send in his regular army freely." Kuai Liang finished.

"And if he has found a way to control the Grimm, then all of Hoshido could resemble Mountain Glenn." Falco added.

"Then we need to do something!" Hinoka shouted.

"Agreed." Falco said, "Mikasa, Kuai Liang, get the troops, tell them to meet me on the plains of Hoshido." Falco ordered.

"General, are you sure about this?" Mikasa asked.

"That wasn't a request, that was an order." Falco said, "Now, GO!"

"Right away, General!" Both Mikasa and Kuai Liang said, running out.

"In any event, please take a look at that statue." Yukimura said, drawing attention to the statue in the center of the destroyed plaza.

And embedded within the now blown apart statue, was a sword. This sword being golden, or bronze in color, with a hilt that resembled a vajra, and, much like Crocea Mors' blade, held four slots in the blade itself.

"Is that... a sword?" Corrin asked.

"It can't be..." Ryoma said, dumbfounded.

"It is. The divine sword Yato." Yukimura said.

"Divine sword? Like Raijinto?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed Ruby. And it is also like Takumi's Fujin Yumi." Yukimura said.

"And apparently like Crocea Mors as well." Ren said.

"Yes, although it seems that the shield is a divine object as well." Yukimura said, "In any event, Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

"B-but why did it change now?" Jaune said, looking at Crocea Mors.

"Most likely because it has deemed you worthy Jaune." Ryoma said.

"The key to peace..." Corrin said, in awe by the blade in front of her.

Suddenly, the Yato removed itself from the base of the statue, and made its way to Corrin, who caught it in her hand, the blade shining a blue light.

"What the-?!' Tai said.

"The blade has chosen Corrin!" Ryoma shouted.

"Impossible." Takumi said.

"Corrin, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asked.

"Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura asked.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Corrin!" Yang said.

Suddenly, Kaze ran up to Ryoma and the others, and knelt down.

"Lord Ryoma! I have important news." Kaze said, "A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border. General Branwen's forces have already assembled, and are awaiting both his, and your commands!"

"Thank you Kaze." Falco said, "Sephiroth! Let's move! We don't want to keep the Nohrians waiting, do we?"

"Not at all General." Sephiroth said, following Falco out of the city.

"This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now... Death is too good for them. Who's with me?" Ryoma said.

"Well, guess we've been dragged into a war in a separate dimension." Qrow said.

"It seems that way." Winter said, as Azura walked up to Corrin.

"There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed." Corrin said.

"I'm with Corrin on this, there has to be a different way." Jaune said.

"Yeah, but I feel we must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war..."

"Wait, Corrin! There's something you need to know." Azura said, "If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again."

"Yeah, and no offense Corrin, I'd much rather NOT become a human punching bag again." Jaune said.

"And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether." Azura added.

"Is there anything she can do?" Blake asked.

"Yes. This is called a Dragonstone." Azura said, holding out a blue teardrop-shaped stone, "It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return you to human form."

"Sounds useful." Pyrrha said.

"Now, please close your eyes..." Azura said, Corrin complying, as both Corrin, and the Dragonstone emanated a blue light, Corrin's Aura flickering.

"There. You should be OK now." Azura said, as a blue light emanated from her pendant, "This Dragonstone is attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe."

"Plus, Yato being synched to her as well, she'll be unstoppable!" Ruby said.

"I'd curb your enthusiasm a bit squirt, at least until miss Dragon Soul here can avert total war." Qrow said.

"Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you." Corrin said.

"Hey, what does that make me, chopped liver?" Jaune asked jokingly.

"Heh, don't worry Jaune, I can't thank you enough. Same goes to you Pyrrha." Corrin said, chuckling.

"It's no problem at all Corrin." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! Um..."

"I'm sorry. Did we make you uncomfortable?" Corrin said, "I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You and Jaune both risked your lives to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday."

"Thank you, Corrin." Azura said, "I feel close to you as well. I feel... safe when I'm with you. Same with Jaune."

"Oh! Uh, heh, thanks Azura." Jaune said.

"In any event, I wish to keep the both of you two safe as well. That's why I'm coming with you to face Nohr." Azura said.

"Thank you Azura." Jaune said, smiling at Azura's words.

"Think nothing of it Jaune." Azura said.

"As much as I hate to break up this rather, touching moment, we still need to prevent total war between two kingdoms." Winter said.

'Ice Queen's right. Let's celebrate AFTER we stop Nohr and Hoshido from tearing each other apart." Qrow said.

"Alright, then let's head to the border!" Jaune yelled. Everyone else nodding in agreement.

[Unknown Location]

While all that was happening, a mysterious male figure looked at a crystal orb, this figure stood at six foot, one inch. He wore a white robe, with gold trimmings on it, over armor with a color scheme of green, with stripes of black, red, and navy blue running horizontally down the chestplate. On the man's hip, was a handgun-like object, with a white and gold color scheme, similar to his armor. And, although his face was mostly concealed by the hood, his skin tone was shown to be a tad pale.

"So, the white knight has finally awoken part of Crocea Mors' true potential..." The figure said, smiling, "This is going to be interesting..."

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Before anyone asks, that figure at the end? That was me. Yes, I did just pull a Swift from BlazBlue: Crisis Remnant. No, I am not ashamed of it.**

 **Alicia: Speaking of BlazBlue, I got done watching the trailer for BlazBlue: Cross Tag-Battle. All I gotta say, is go mom!**

 **Jenkins: Oh yeah, Ruby's officially a character in a fighting game. Coolio.**

 **Melody: Anyway, A lot has happened in this chapter. Corrin turned into a dragon, Corrin getting Yato, and Crocea Mors is a sacred weapon. So, yeah, neat.**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time (Swift, if you're reading this, make another chapter of BlazBlue Crisis Remnant! I'm getting bored)!**


	19. Chapter 19: Into The Ground

**Tronmaster: Yeah, yeah, I know this was delayed. But, personal stuff happened. I'm not going into further detail.**

 **Alicia: Anyway, we're there. The big decision point. Which path is Corrin going to choose?**

 **Jenkins: Spoiler alert: it's Revelation.**

 **Melody: Damien!**

 **Hector: While those two beat the shit out of each other, let's get to the chapter already.**

* * *

[Sun P.O.V.]

"I can't believe you man!" Neptune shouted as we walked through some weird-ass woods, "You just HAD to follow team CFVY through that fucking vortex, didn't you?!"

Yeah, here's the thing, that weird portal thing that grabbed teams RWBY, JNPR, and most recently CFVY? Yeah, that grabbed Neptune and I too. Although, to be honest, it WAS my fault for doing so.

"Well, EXCUSE ME PRINCESS! But I wasn't sure if that would lead to the same place that Blake and the others went to!" I shouted back, "I mean, don't you CARE about Weiss?!"

"Hey man, of course I do!" Neptune said, "But, I never had a chance with her."

"Huh? Why?" I asked, seriously confused.

"You don't know? She's a lesbian." Neptune replied, looking at me like I was stupid.

"And that's a bad thing to you?!" I shouted.

"What? No!" Neptune said, "Who the fuck do I look like? That doucebag Cardin?!"

He did have a point. But at that moment, I could hear something. Something loud, and numerous.

"Hold up a sec man." I said, Neptune stopping, "Do you hear that?"

"What is it dude?" Neptune asked.

"It sounds like an army." I said, "Or, two. Something big's about to go down."

"Well, let's go see if our friends are there!" Neptune said, grabbing Crystal Trident off his back.

"Hell yeah!" I said, running, ahead, hoping to Monty Oum above that Blake and the others were alright.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

[Plains of Hoshido]

After what seemed like days of running we finally got caught up with Ryoma, and, I could tell that things weren't looking good. I could see the Nohrian Army on one side of the river, and on our side, was a massive force of Hoshidan soldiers. All with a black and white color scheme. All dressed, rather similarly to Falco, now that I think about it.

"Hey, I can see Ryoma!" Pyrrha shouted, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's fighting, XANDER?!" Ruby said, and I had to do a double-take.

"Oh, shit." Qrow said, and soon enough, we were joined by Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura.

"Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" I could hear Xander say.

"Xander! I'm fine!" I shouted back, "But... why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father says it's time to show our true strength." Xander said, "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Right, if Queen Mikoto's death WAS Nohr's fault, I say we shouldn't side with them." Summer growled.

"Xander..." I said, trailing off, "I... I need a minute."

"Don't bother, let's just side with Nohr, and get this over with." Raven said, earning a look from the rest of team STRQ.

"Raven! What the hell?!" Tai shouted.

"Be careful Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma shouted.

"Ryoma..." I said.

"Wait, guys! You're pushing this issue too hard!" I heard Weiss shout.

It was then that Elise, Camilla and Leo came from the woods.

"Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't you ever wander away from me again!" Camilla shouted.

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" Leo said.

"Leo!" Blake shouted.

"Yaaay! We got our sister back!" Elise shouted.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?!" Hinoka shouted, "Corrin is MY sister, not yours!"

"You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." Camilla said.

"Guys, can we just calm down for like, TWO minutes here?!" Yang shouted.

"Sorry firecracker." Falco said, suddenly appearing next to us, "But this was inevitable, I'm afraid."

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child." Xander said, "Come home little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma shouted.

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!" Xander shouted.

"This way!" Ryoma said, stretching his arm out to me.

"B-Big Sister?" Sakura asked nervously.

"She's my sister!" Elise said.

"We're your family." Xander said, reaching out his own hand. And at that moment, I knew I had a choice. I looked at Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, my birth family. I then looked at Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise, those who have raised me since I was a child. And then, I looked at teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and STRQ. The people from Remnant, I then looked specifically at Jaune.

"No matter which path you choose Corrin, I'll be right besides you. And an Arc, never goes back on our word." Jaune said.

 _'Gods, what has my life become?!'_ I thought.

[No P.O.V.]

"Guys, we need to do something!" Ruby said, running up to Corrin, but she was stopped by Summer.

"Ruby, whatever Corrin decides, is her choice. And this is a decision that SHE needs to make." Summer said.

"Oum, this is one fucked-up situation." Coco breathed.

And while the Huntsmen and Huntresses from Remnant were debating, Corrin was having her own mental battle.

 _'My family...'_ Corrin thought, trying to wrap her head around this situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Blake shouted, getting the attention of both the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals, "You're placing Corrin, and by extension, US, into this situation, not too long after Corrin's fucking MOTHER died!"

"Blake..." Leo breathed.

"Blake, I'm sorry that we're pushing this decision into Corrin's hands like this, but she NEEDS to make the right choice in this matter!" Xander said.

"Well, at least there's SOMETHIG we can agree on!" Hinoka said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Hoshidan!" Xander shouted.

"Oum, what is even happening right now?" Blake asked, when she heard footsteps from behind her and the others.

"Blake! Hey Blake!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Yang mumbled.

"SUN?!" Blake shouted.

"NEPTUNE?!" Weiss also shouted, as the two members of team SSSN walked forward.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sun asked in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Sun, Neptune, it's great to see you guys and all, but now REALLY isn't the best time!" Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"Um, we're trying to stop an all-out WAR here!" Coco said, motioning to the two armies.

"Ah, totally forgot about that." Sun said.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After several minutes of internal debate, I finally made my decision.

 _'Hopefully, this doesn't come back to bite me later.'_ I thought.

"I... I won't betray anyone." I said, and that seemed to get the attention of teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, STRQ, and, two others.

 _'Who the fuck are those two?!'_ I thought, _'Nevermind, that's a question for another time.'_

"Wait, what was that Corrin?" Blake asked.

"I said... I won't betray anyone." I said, turning to Xander, "I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

"Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander said.

"Um, Corrin, did you hit your head or something as a kid?" Velvet asked.

"What are you saying, Corrin?" Ryoma asked, looking at me, "You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

"...No, I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either." I clarified, "Ryoma... we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

"We feel the same, Corrin." Ryoma said.

"So, wait, are you choosing NOT to side with either Hoshido, or Nohr?" Winter asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Winter." I said, "In any event, I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family."

"I think you're making the right decision Corrin." Summer said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Heh, thank you Summer." I said.

"Corrin, what are you..." Xander said, trailing off.

"...going to do, then?" Ryoma said, finishing Xander's question.

"I'm so sorry, both of you." I said, "Please, set your swords aside!"

"She's right, all this fighting will get us nowhere, especially since we fought Grimm in Shirasagi Castle Town!" Weiss shouted, and I could swear I saw Leo pale a bit.

"I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just-" I said before Xander cut me off.

"I've heard enough!" Xander shouted, drawing Siegfried, "Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..."

"Not while I still stand..." Ryoma said, unsheathing Raijinto, "Corrin is finally back with her true family- I will not let you take her again!"

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!" I shouted.

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight." Xander said, "It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?"

"Prepare yourself then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!" Ryoma shouted.

"Please, both of you, stop!" I shouted, trying to get their attention, "We can still talk this out inste-!"

"HAAAA!" Xander yelled.

"YAAAAA!" Ryoma yelled back, both ready to kill each other.

"Gah, it's no use! They just won't listen to me..." I said, "I'll have to step in if I want to stop them!"

"We're right behind you Corrin!" Jaune said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Jaune." I said, putting my hand atop his.

"C'mon guys, let's go break some legs!" Nora said, deploying Magnhild in its hammer form.

"Nora, you need to calm down." Ren said, "In any event, we'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting."

"I have an idea... Why don't we attack the groups closest to us?" Azura asked, "If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us."

"That's not a bad idea Azura, wish I thought of that." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but that leads to the next issue, who attacks what group?" Coco asked.

"Coco's right. And besides, most everyone in this world, save for us, Falco, and his retainers, don't have Auras. At least not ones unlocked, anyway." Velvet said, motioning to herself, the rest of team CFVY, teams RWBY, JNPR, STRQ, and those other two.

"Um, actually, Corrin has her Aura unlocked." Pyrrha said.

"What?! When?!" Coco demanded.

"Now's not the time for that!" Qrow said, "Raven and I can take care of Falco and his retainers."

Suddenly, two people ran onto the battlefield.

"Phew! We made it in time. Lady Corrin, Jakob and I are so glad you're safe!" Felicia said, Jakob behind her.

"Felicia! Jakob! What are you two doing here?!" I said, shocked that BOTH of them showed up.

"Well, that's a fine greeting! And here I was, panicking after Felicia came back without you." Jakob said, "Jaune, Pyrrha, it's great to see you alive as well."

"Jakob." Jaune said, nodding his head.

"In any event, Jakob and I spent all our time trying to figure out where you went!" Felicia said, "It took a while, but we've finally caught up with you."

"And what excellent timing that is." Weiss said.

"In any event, Felicia and I have no idea what's going on, but you can count on us to help!" Jakob said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have you two here." I said.

"So... who exactly are we fighting?" Felicia asked, "Everyone seems really worked up, but they don't look like they're our allies..."

"The short version is... we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now." Jaune said.

"Jaune's right, I've chosen not to side with either of them." I said.

"You can't be serious! Two armies?! What have you gotten yourself into, milady?" Jakob asked, "And it seems you've gotten involved in this too Jaune. You mad bastard." He added with a light chuckle.

"In any event, I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are our enemies." Felicia said, "Jaune, Pyrrha, it'll be great to fight besides you again."

"The feeling's mutual Felicia." Pyrrha said.

"We'll help you as best we can!" Jakob said, and I couldn't help but smile at their loyalty.

"Like I said, Raven and I can force Falco to fall back. You guys just worry about the Nohrians." Qrow said, rushing towards the Hoshidan lines.

"Qrow, you son of a bitch..." Raven muttered, following her twin brother.

"Well, looks like we're going after the Nohrians." Jaune said, unsheathing Crocea Mors.

"Let's get to work then." I said, drawing Yato.

[Falco P.O.V.]

I could look at the scene before me, and sigh.

"If only it hadn't come to this." I said under my breath. I then noticed my retainers, walking up besides me.

"General, what are our orders?" Kuai Liang asked, and I could see the same question stitched on the faces of the other two.

Before I could answer, I noticed Qrow and Raven rushing towards me.

"Qrow, Raven, what is it?" I asked my older siblings.

"Falco, we want you to order your troops to stand down." Qrow said.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You dare presume to order General Branwen?!" Mikasa said, "He's your own-" I cut her off before she said something she'd regret.

"Might I ask why you want me to do that?" I said.

"Well, Corrin's got the bright idea of NOT siding with either Nohr and Hoshido." Rave said, "So this one here, decides that we should convince you to stand down."

"And should I refuse?" I asked.

"Well, then we're gonna have to fight." Qrow said, drawing his weapon, "And frankly, I don't like that option."

"Sorry big bro..." I said, unsheathing Shadow Talon, before turning it to scythe mode, "... but I'm afraid you and Raven don't have a choice in the-" Before I could finish, I was cut off by a spear of ice flying from the Nohrian lines, right at Ruby.

"Oh, shit." I murmured.

[Leo P.O.V.]

 _'This isn't good.'_ I thought, looking out over the battlefield, _'Corrin's indecisive, and those two are charging the Reaper. What else could-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a noticeable whistling sound. I looked over to see a spear of ice forming from above our side of the battlefield, pointing directly at Corrin and the others.

 _'Wait, at that angle and trajectory, the spear won't hit Corrin. It wouldn't even graze her, but it might hit...'_ I thought, my eyes going wide in realization.

"Oh shit." I swore, "That spear isn't going after Corrin, it's going after Ruby!" I added, making Shadowfax, my horse, gallop towards Corrin.

 _'This is easily the stupidest thing for me to do, and admittedly out of character for myself, but I'll be damned if Ruby gets hurt.'_ I thought, grabbing my dark tome, Brynhildr, and using it to cause a tree to burst from the ground in front of Ruby, just barely blocking the spear of ice.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" I heard Yang shout as I got closer to Corrin.

"Leo?! Was that you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked a tall blonde haired man, who I assume was Ruby and Yang's father.

"Well, I noticed that someone on our side threw a spear made of ice, and its intended target was Ruby." I replied.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Yang shouted, "WHERE'S THE MOTHERFUCKER?! I'LL STOMP THEIR FACE IN!"

"As, interesting a sight as that would be Yang, I'm afraid, I haven't the slightest clue." I said, "All I know is that-" And then my vision went dark.

[Blake P.O.V.]

As soon as Leo started about where the spear of ice that was intended for Ruby came from, I saw Leo be struck by a blunt instrument. Leo then fell off his horse.

"LEO!" I screamed, running towards him.

"Oh shit, Leo!" Yang said, "Hey, Leo, you alright?"

Leo proceeded to groan in response. Suddenly, a Wyvern Rider charged at us.

"Lord Leo has been injured!" The man shouted, "We must kill the traitors!'

Suddenly, as if by chance, a tree burst from the ground, followed by a groan of effort.

"Leo, take it easy, ok?" Yang said, helping Leo to his feet.

"Ugh, I feel as if I was hit by a stampede." Leo said, holding his head, "Are you alright Blake?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright, thanks." I replied.

"Wha-?!'' I heard Xander say, shocked, "Leo just took out our own forward commander! What the hell has gotten into him?!"

"Well, I guess I just became a traitor to Nohr. Perfect." Leo said, "In any event, what did you say about the Grimm being on this world Blake?"

And so, I got to telling him.

[No P.O.V.]

[With the Branwen siblings]

As Leo rushed to save Ruby from the mysterious spear of ice, Qrow and Raven were busy clashing blades with Falco.

 _'Ugh, looks like little brother is stronger than I thought.'_ Raven thought, barely blocking a strike from Shadow Talon.

Suddenly, Falco was knocked aside by a shotgun blast from Qrow's weapon.

"GAH!" Falco screamed as he fell back, his retainers rushing to his side.

"Falco's been injured! Soldiers of Hoshido, hold your positions!" Ryoma shouted, noticing that the Nohrian army was doing the same.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

"Xander! Ryoma! Both of your forward commanders have been defeated!" I shouted, hoping that Falco survived whatever Qrow did, "Come here, so we can end this fighting!"

"Hopefully this works." Ruby said, still shaky after her near-assassination was foiled by Leo's timely intervention.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Tai said, as both Xander and Ryoma came up to us.

"Leo! What in the name of the gods were you doing?!" Xander shouted, "You killed my forward commander!"

"Xander, someone attempted to harm Ruby, what would you, ugh, have me do?" Leo asked, "Let her die?"

"Corrin! Why in the world was Falco attacked by both Qrow AND Raven?" Ryoma asked.

"Xander, Ryoma, we want you two to stop this pointless bickering!" I said, "There's something odd going on."

"What's odd Corrin, is you and Leo suddenly betraying Nohr so easily." Xander said, turning to his troops, "Attention, soldiers of Nohr, Princess Corrin has turned against us! Her and her allies are to be considered as enemies of Nohr and are to be captured on sight!"

"Wait, what?!" Yang shouted.

"Xander! What the fuck are you doing?!" Leo shouted.

"And Prince Leo, is to be considered an enemy as well, and if found, also captured on sight!" Xander shouted.

"Xander!" Ruby said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Corrin... Why would you betray Hoshido?" Ryoma asked, "Have you lost all sense of justice?"

"You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you!" I shouted.

"Ryoma, try and calm yourself, Qrow and Raven didn't hurt me too badly." Falco said.

"I'm sorry Falco, but Corrin has forced my hand." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma..." Falco said.

"Mikasa!" Ryoma shouted.

"Y-yes, Lord Ryoma?" Mikasa asked.

"Tell everyone, Corrin is truly lost to us!" Ryoma shouted, and I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, "If she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!"

"Ryoma! I..." I said.

"Ryoma! What the fuck are you doing?!" Falco shouted.

"I'm sorry Falco! But your nieces, your siblings, they should've known the risks of fighting us!" Ryoma shouted.

"Wait, Corrin. Nothing you say now will reach either of them." Azura said.

"Azura's right, we need to get out of here now before shit REALLY hits the fan." Yang said.

"Yang's correct. we can't afford to be caught." Azura said.

"Run and live? That's a strategy I can get behind." Tai said.

"Xander... Ryoma... I promise you'll understand one day." I said, as we ran away from the battlefield.

[Yang P.O.V.]

After getting the hell away from the battlefield, we made our way to a sort of clearing. Fortunately, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Oh man..." Neptune said, slightly out of breath, "I thought, I thought we'd never escape."

"Lord Leo!" Was suddenly heard as two guys ran towards us.

"Odin?! Niles?! Where the hell did you two gallivant off to this time?!" Leo said.

"Um Leo, who are these two?" Ren asked, hiking a thumb to the two who joined us.

"Yeah, are they your retainers?" Blake asked.

"Yes, these two are Odin and Niles." Leo said, "And while I trust them with my life, they have the unfortunate habit of gallivanting off when needed."

"Please, forgive us Lord Leo!" The blonde one, Odin said, getting on one knee, "My blackened soul cried out in despair when I heard your own cries of pain!"

"Um, Niles, was it?" Pyrrha asked the man with the eyepatch, Niles, who nodded, "Care to provide a translation?"

"But of course my dear." Niles said, "Odin was merely worried for our lord's safety."

"In any event, I'm sure both Nohr and Hoshido are still on our trail." Azura said, 'We can't leave things as they are now-we'll be branded traitors by both kingdoms."

"Well Azura, I'm afraid that's too little, too late." Uncle Qrow said.

"Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side." Azura said, "It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

"No. There's a third option." Corrin said, "I can choose not to support either side."

"But... how?" Azura asked, and frankly, I'm curious too.

"I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr." Corrin clarified.

"Even if you were to lose everything... even if both sides despise you... you wouldn't choose to side with one against the other?" Leo asked, Corrin nodding in response, "Very well, if this is your path, I guess I have no choice but to follow you. Hell, I'm already considered a traitor by Xander, why not go all the way?"

"Leo... We can't ask you to do that." Blake said.

"It's quite alright Blake. I've made my decision." Leo said, reassuring Blake.

"And wherever Lord Leo goes, you can rest assured that I, Odin Dark will be right behind him!" Odin said standing up.

"I am indebted to you Lord Leo. As your retainer, I am obligated to follow you." Niles said, bowing slightly.

"I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major..." Azura said, "I suppose you're right. My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

"I don't need to tell you twice Corrin, but an Arc never goes back on a promise. Wherever you go, as your retainer, I'll follow." Jaune said.

"W-wait a moment! Jaune when were you made Corrin's retainer?!" Leo said, shocked.

"A few days ago by Queen Mikoto. Same with Pyrrha." Jaune answered.

"Azura... Jaune... Thank you both." Corrin said.

[Jaune P.O.V.]

After a few moments, Lilith floated in next to us.

"What the hell?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Lilith! Great timing." Corrin said.

"Wait, Lilith? The stable hand from the Northern Fortress?" Blake asked looking confused.

"She's so adorable!" Ruby shouted.

"Well, glad to see that Ruby's feeling better." Coco said.

"Huh?! Wait... That's not OUR Lilith, is it?" Felicia said, looking shocked.

"Actually... it is." I said, unsurely.

"Jaune, I don't know how to tell you this, but Lilith is a stable girl, not some fantastical creature." Jakob said.

"I do remember when Corrin nursed a baby bird back to life years ago." Leo said, "Wait a moment..."

"It's a long story, we'll explain later." I said, "Come on! We want to show you something before things get hectic."

Suddenly a familiar light appeared.

"Oh! WHOA! What is that light?!" Felicia shouted.

"Erm, we'll explain that later to..." Corrin said, as the light enveloped all of us.

We all found ourselves in the Astral Plane that Lilith brought Corrin and I to after my, jump into the Bottomless Canyon.

"Um, what just happened?!" Coco shouted, "And where the hell are we?"

"I'm so sorry for frightening you guys! Please, allow me to explain..." Lilith said, explaining everything.

"Oh, I see! My word, you three have been quite the busy bees." Felicia said.

"This is great and all, but why does it look like Beacon Academy?" Velvet asked.

"Well, that was all Jaune's doing." Lilith said, "He felt like him and the others needed someplace that looked, familiar, so the Castle accommodated Jaune's request."

"So, that's why this place looks like Beacon Academy, courtyard and all?" Blake asked, and Lilith nodded in response.

"Lady Corrin... I know the choice you just made was a difficult one." Lilith said, "From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this astral plane to rest or prepare for battle. And to our esteemed guests from Remnant, to help better acclimate you to being here, Jaune has taken the liberty of conjuring a shop for you to purchase Dust, or anything Dust-related at. He figured you might need that, considering neither Nohr or Hoshido have any Dust you can use to resupply."

"Nice thinking Jaune, I'm rather impressed." Weiss said, looking at me.

"Heh, thanks Weiss. It was just common sense, actually." I said.

"Thank you, Lilith. Your kindness and support are very much appreciated." Corrin said.

"Alright, you guys owe Neptune and I an explanation." Sun said.

"Yeah, we do." Ruby said, "This might take a while though..."

"We got time." Neptune said.

* * *

 ***Jenkins and Melody are currently knocked out. As evident by the swirls in their eyes.***

 **Tronmaster: Jesus. Anyway, there we go! As Jenkins so rudely spoiled, we're going down the Revelation path for this story. Now, I'll be honest, I was dead-set on Revelation when I was just PLANNING out this story. So, as I said, I've been planning to go down the Revelation route from the get-go.**

 **Alicia: Also, Leo, Odin and Niles have joined MUCH earlier than in the original story. Tronmaster REALLY wants to build up those relationships. And yes, Sun and Neptune are here too.**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Unspeakable World

**Tronmaster: Well, glad we've TRULY got this gravy train a-rolling! If you've played Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, you know what comes next.**

 **Alicia: Well, the descent into Valla, obviously. Anyway, Tronmaster has an idea, but that can wait until after the chapter.**

 **Jenkins: Next time, don't piss off the Aura-infused android with tech from the Reach.**

 **Melody: Stupid fucking mechanical scarabs.**

 **Hector: Don't be hatin'. In any event, let's get going!**

[Jaune P.O.V.]

"Have you two considered what our next move will be?" Jakob asked, after we returned to the normal world.

"Yeah, we can't exactly go half-assing this. Considering we're possibly going to be fighting TWO kingdoms here." Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask, before Summer snatched it away.

"You need to get a handle on your drinking Qrow." Summer scolded.

"Alright, alright, I'll cut down on the booze." Qrow said, Summer smugly smiling.

"In any event, Nohr and Hoshido are both against us; we don't have many friends right now." Leo said, finishing Jakob's thought.

"Hm... it seems like we should lay low for a little bit." Corrin said.

"Then... I know a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there." Azura said.

"Well, that's, oddly convenient." Sun said, causing all of us to look at him, "Hey, I never said it was a bad thing!" He defended.

"Really?" Corrin asked.

"Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you." Azura replied, "Things I heard from my mother... and the truth about this world... and why you eighteen are here."

"And the Grimm too, apparently?" Neptune asked, Azura nodding.

After some walking, we made our way to the Bottomless Canyon of all places.

"This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter." Corrin said, "You don't mean for us to hide out here, do you?"

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Coco said uneasily.

"That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the canyon." Azura said.

"Oh, well, that's a fine ide- Wait, WHAT?!" Leo said, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Lady Azura, pardon me asking this, but have you taken leave of your senses?!" Niles said.

"I'm with patches here." Yang said, hiking a thumb to Niles, "This is crazier than the time Ruby and Weiss rode on a Nevermore during initiation."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Summer, Tai and Winter said at the same time.

"Wait just a minute!" Jakob shouted, "I'm with Lord Leo on this, if we jump from here, we'll all die. No one will ever find us, that's for sure-but we'll be ghosts!"

"Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me." Azura said.

"Azura..." Corrin said, "You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?"

"Yeah, cause this is EXACTLY what I was talking about as far as us half-assing this whole thing." Qrow growled.

"Well, ain't that the pot calling the kettle black." Raven said with a chuckle.

"Yes, if that's what you wish." Azura said.

"Well, you can forget about me jumping down there!" Leo said, "If you need me, I'll-" Was all he said before Nora grabbed him, Odin and Niles.

"What the-?!" Niles said.

"W-wait, hold on a moment!" Odin shouted.

"Nora, put us down!" Leo said, panicking.

"Oh come on Leo, where's your sense of adventure?" Nora said, a giant sadistic grin on her face.

"Apparently back in the Astral Plane with what's left of my sanity." Leo said.

"This is turning into a total nightmare." Jakob muttered.

"We have no choice in the matter Leo." Corrin said.

"Are you certain about this, milady?!" Jakob said.

"Yes. Everything will be fine. I trust Azura." Corrin said, "And Nora, set them down. By the gods, poor Odin's shaking like a leaf!"

"Nope!" Nora said, before chucking Leo, Odin and Niles into the canyon.

"NORA!" Leo shouted as he fell.

"Well, so much for me going first and waiting for you to follow..." Azura said, facepalming.

"C'mon, slowpokes! We got us some adventuring to do!" Nora said, before jumping into the canyon, "GERONIMO!"

"Well, guess we're doing this." Ren said, jumping in after Nora.

"If everyone else is going, then I'll need to find the courage." Jakob said, him and Felicia jumping in as well.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Coco said, jumping into the canyon.

"I've always wanted to go cliffjumping, but not in this manner." Fox said, following Coco.

"W-well, here we go." Velvet said, swan-diving in, Yatsu right behind her.

"Alright, I can do this." Tai said, "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to..." He added, before tripping on literally nothing and falling in.

"Huh, and to think that both of us fell for that blonde dork, eh Sum?" Raven asked, looking to Summer.

"Yep." Summer said, before her and Raven jumped into the canyon.

"Well, I've done a lot of stupid shit in my time, yet this, doesn't even crack the top ten." Qrow said, hoping over the rope and into the canyon.

"Well, showtime." Winter said, following Qrow in.

"Yeah, after that whole thing with the Nevermore, I'm MUCH too nervous for-" Weiss said, before she felt someone grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'm right besides you." Ruby said, reassuring Weiss, as the two jumped in.

"Well, here we go." Neptune said, before Sun pushed him into the canyon.

"Let's just go man!" Sun said, following his partner.

"Well Blakey, let's rock!" Yang said, "BANZAI!" She yelled, jumping in.

"Banzai." Blake said with a chuckle before jumping in.

"Meet you guys at the bottom?" Pyrrha asked, Corrin and I nodding in response, "Alright, going down!" She added, jumping into the canyon.

Azura climbed over the ropes, looking at us, before falling in.

"You ready Jaune?" Corrin asked, looking at me.

"Ready." I said, taking her hand, the both of us jumping in after Azura.

Needless to say, if I thought being launched from a cliff was bad, try just straight-up FREEFALLING. The wind rushing past you, that feeling of vertigo, but after awhile, I passed out...

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After what seemed like days, and passing out, I opened my eyes to see, the sky. Okay...? I stood up to see ruins, and floating islands, and just all sorts of weird phenomena. Like a part of the land that's at a ninety degree angle.

 _'This is easily the strangest day of my entire life.'_ I thought, as I heard groaning next to me.

"Huh, what happened?" Jaune asked standing up.

"Jaune, are you aright?" I asked, helping Jaune balance himself.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Jaune said before looking around, "Um Corrin, where are we?"

"Guys!" We heard, as Ruby and the others joined us.

"...Ugh. Is this... the bottom of the canyon?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, that was a hell of a jump, but nothing seems to be broken..." Qrow said.

"Thank goodness. I said you'd be all right, didn't I?" Azura said, "Jakob, Felicia, how do you two feel?"

"We're fine, of course." Jakob said.

"Yeah, we're relieved to see Lady Corrin, and Jaune are unhurt as well." Felicia said.

"So, now here comes the million Lien question." Coco said, "Where are we?"

"This place looks like it's definitely seen better days..." I said.

"Yeah, now THIS place is reminding me of Mountain Glenn." Weiss said, I really need to learn more about that place.

"...This is the kingdom of Valla." Azura replied, "It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"Responsible? How?" The blonde Faunus, Sun I think, asked.

"Follow me, all of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted." Azura said, and we did so.

We later found ourselves in some valley.

"...We should be safe here." Azura said, "As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards. And what's worse, soon creatures of pure malice came, slaughtering anyone who hadn't submitted to his rule. Monsters of darkness.

"The Creatures of Grimm?" Ruby asked, and Azura nodded grimly.

"He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?" I said, myself and the others horrified.

"...Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido." Azura said.

"And since he can pull Grimm from Remnant..." Winter said, before her eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Yes. He may set his sights on Remnant next." Azura said, "In any event, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

"That's horrible!" I said.

"So, I can thank Anankos for separating me from my daughters for over a decade?" Summer growled.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Summer. Still it's fortunate that you didn't end up in Valla." Azura said, reassuring Summer.

"Anyways... if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos!" I said, "We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone!"

"I have a feeling like that's easier said than done." Leo said.

"Leo's correct, you mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond it's borders." Azura said, "If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"Wait, 'former queen?'" Blake asked, "So does that mean..."

"Yes Blake, my mother wasn't a queen in Nohr." Azura said, "I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered... He was my father."

After a few minutes, Tai finally spoke.

"That, motherfucker!" Tai growled.

"And you were forced to flee?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before." Azura said.

"Because of the curse?" Velvet asked.

"Yes... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped-no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... Until now."

"Azura..." I said.

"Listen, Corrin. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling." Azura said, "No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it."

"... All right. I understand." I said, suddenly, what sounded like a large bear's roar echoed throughout the area.

"What was that?!" Azura said, "...There are enemies approaching-a rather large number of enemies."

Suddenly more roaring was heard, and for a moment, I thought I could see red eyes.

"Uh oh..." Felicia said.

"Grimm..." Raven said.

"Corrin, we'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue." Azura said.

"OK!" I shouted.

[No P.O.V.]

"Dammit! I can't see three feet in front of me!" Yang said.

"Tread carefully... Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us." Azura said.

"Don't worry guys! I'll lead the way!" Nora said, running up.

"Nora, wait!" Sun shouted, reaching out, before Nora suddenly appeared beside everyone.

"Um, what the fuck just happened?" Coco asked.

"Some paths are best not taken. We need to choose carefully." Azura cautioned.

"Alright then, Blake, you, Velvet and Sun lead us forward." Corrin said, "As the only Faunus here, you three are best suited to guide us through."

"You got it Corrin!" Sun said.

Blake, Velvet and Sun ran forward, noticing a small fortress, as well as a Fighter, an Outlaw, and a Cavalier.

"Yo guys, be careful! We got baddies!" Sun said, before an arrow barely missed his head.

"Sun, keep your head in the game!" Blake said, turning Gambol Shroud into its pistol mode, shooting at the Outlaw, making him retreat.

"Right, sorry!" Sun said, as everyone else rejoined them.

"Yang, knock out that archer!" Ruby said to her sister.

"You got it Rubes!" Yang said, "Time to tie you up in a bow, eh?" She added, making everyone else, minus Tai, collectively groan in annoyance.

"Goddammit Yang!" Fox said, "That was so bad, even the Vallite soldiers were groaning!"

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Yang asked, as everyone looked to see all three Vallite soldiers had been knocked out.

"How the hell did she do that?" Niles asked.

"I feel like we should be asking that every time Nora does something unexplainable." Odin whispered, Niles nodding in agreement.

"Let's just, keep going. I doubt my sanity's going to hold up well enough." Leo said, rubbing his head.

After clearing the first fort, our heroes made their way forward. Where they encountered a fort filled with Grimm.

"Ah! What are those things?" Felicia asked, slightly startled.

"Those Felicia, are the Creatures of Grimm." Summer replied.

"But there seems to be different types of Grimm here than back in Hoshido." Azura said.

"It's like we said then Azura, Grimm come in a variety of shapes. Those were Beowolves." Weiss said.

"And these?" Jakob said, as the Grimm charged them.

"The bearlike ones are called Ursai." Yatsu answered, using his sword to cleave an Ursa in half.

"We'll give you a Grimmology lesion later!" Qrow shouted, "Right now, we need to get the fuck out of here!" He added, blasting an Ursa's head off with his weapon's shotgun mode.

"Qrow's right, we need to get past them." Corrin said, looking towards and Ursa who was charging at her, "I won't surrender!" She shouted, flipping into the air, and slamming Yato down on the Ursa, slicing it in half.

"Nice work Corrin!" Coco said, firing her minigun, when suddenly, something caused her to stagger backwards.

"Coco! Are you OK?!" Neptune said.

"Ugh... Yeah, I'm fine." Coco answered, reaching up to adjust her sunglasses, only to notice that they weren't there, "What the fuck..." Her eyes suddenly widened, before her face formed a fierce scowl, "Sons of bitches broke my sunglasses!"

"Wait, that's what you're-Coco, look out!" Neptune said, twirling his weapon's trident mode, and swinging it, just as a ninja moved to attack Coco.

"What the fuck dude?!" Coco shouted, "You could've taken my damn head off!"

"What the hell else was I suppose to do then?! Let a ninja cut your head off?!" Neptune shouted back.

While they were busy with that, Corrin and Jaune had encountered an Ursa Major, who was missing an arm.

"Ugh, this thing is tough!" Corrin said, dodging a swing from the Ursa, "Just die will you!" She added, performing what she did at the top of the canyon, which killed the Ursa Major.

"Whoa! Nice work Corrin!" Jaune said.

"Heh, thanks Jaune." Corrin said sheepishly, "Although, I honestly don't know what to call it."

"How about 'Dragon Fang?'" Jaune asked.

"That could work." Corrin said, _'It's not my Semblance, but I'm sure I could find it.'_ She thought, as the others finished off the Grimm.

"Great work guys!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, real dandy stuff." Qrow said, rolling his eyes, "But we still got a problem."

"Yeah, there'll no doubt be more Grimm, as well as additional Vallite reinforcements ahead." Winter said.

"Well, let's get going!" Ruby said, everyone moving forward. Only to encounter Creeps. About a couple dozen of them.

"Shit, Creeps." Raven said.

"Those two legged things are Grimm?" Felicia said with a chuckle, "They look ridiculous!"

"Glad you can find those little shrimps funny." Tai said, kicking one Creep into the canyon wall.

"Frankly, they're the laughing stocks when it comes to Grimm." Sun added, swinging Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their staff form, knocking three Creeps into the air, where they were promptly shot down by Odin using a Thunder tome.

"Quite the shocking team-up." Yang punned, earning more than a fair share of groans from everyone, save Tai.

After clearing the area of Creeps, as well as a few Vallite soldiers, including a ninja, a fighter, two archers, and a samurai, our heroes continued forward.

"How many Grimm are in this godsforsaken canyon?!" Leo said.

"Who knows how many Grimm Anankos has pulled into Valla over the years, but I bet that explains the shortage in hotspots like Mountain Glenn." Tai said.

"Really? Grimm have been disappearing from Mountain Glenn?" Weiss asked.

"I heard something about that as well." Winter said, before the group was attacked by more Vallite soldiers. And a Deathstalker.

"Gods! What is that?!" Niles said, "Is that giant scorpion?!"

"Ah shit, Deathstalker!" Qrow said, as Corrin turned into a Dragon again.

"By the gods! What the fuck is that?!" Leo said in worry.

"Believe it or not Leo, that's Corrin." Blake said.

"Corrin, how're you holding up?" Jaune asked.

 _"Great, gods this feels weird. Actually being in control of this form."_ Corrin 'said' telepathically, as she killed the Deathstalker with ease.

"Damn, she's good." Raven said, "Looks like you found a keeper Jaune." She added with mirth in her voice.

""R-Raven!" Corrin said, returning to normal as Nora sent the Vallite soldiers flying into the air.

"Well, they're dead." Coco said.

After that, they moved up and away from the now dissolving Deathstalker and towards an entrance to a more open area, where a man on horseback rode in.

"What the-? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Could that knight be..." Corrin said trailing off.

"Lady Corrin!" Said the all too familiar voice of Gunter.

"Gunter!" Jaune and Corrin said at the same time.

"Is that really you?! And you're alive?!" Pyrrha said, completely shocked.

"I am Miss Nikos. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here." Gunter said, "I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

"It's good to see you in one piece Gunter." Blake said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we found you." Corrin said.

"I would love to celebrate, milady, but it appears we don't have time right now... These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off!" Gunter said.

"Good to see you again, old man." Jakob said in jest.

"Jakob, glad to see your snark hasn't gotten yourself killed yet." Gunter said, "And Felicia, I never expected you to be here as well."

"Yeah, well, I'm at least good at fighting, so there's that. " Felicia said.

"Quite so." Gunter said, looking to Leo, "Lord Leo?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'll explain everything later Gunter, right now, we have some foes that need dispatching!" Leo said, Gunter nodding in response.

After several more minutes of fighting Vallite soldiers, and a few stray Grimm, Corrin and the others took a few brief moments to rest.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

"Gunter, it's so good to see you safe and sound!" I said, ecstatic at seeing Gunter again.

"I'm glad to see you too, Lady Corrin..." Gunter said, "After I fell, I truly thought I'd never see your face again. It seems you've grown stronger while we've been apart, as well... And Jaune, I can see the same can be said of you."

"Heh, thanks Gunter." Jaune said.

"In any even, can you give me back the time Felicia and I wasted grieving over your demise?" Jakob asked.

"Hmph... You haven't changed. It wouldn't hurt you to be kinder." Gunter said, "But why are you all here? And who are these eleven?" He added, motioning to teams CFVY, STRQ, as well as Winter, Sun and Neptune.

"I brought them." Azura said, stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Gunter asked Azura.

"My name is Azura." Azura answered, "If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child... would you understand?"

"Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little." Gunter said, "I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers..."

"There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived down here." Azura said.

"Yeah, I'm curious what happened after my uncle Falco knocked you down here when you two were fighting." Ruby said.

"Wait, the Reaper of Hoshido is your uncle?!" Gunter said.

"Their uncle, my younger brother." Qrow said, stepping forward, "The name's Qrow Branwen, the grumpy old lady next to me is my twin sister, Raven."

"Oh, fuck off Qrow." Raven said.

"Classy one, ain't she?" Qrow said with a chuckle.

"In any event, you are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate." Azura said.

"Yeah, especially with all these Grimm roaming around." Nora said.

"So, those horrid beasts were these Grimm you and your friends mentioned Jaune?" Gunter asked Jaune, who nodded, "Gods, they're horrifying. Anyway, you seem familiar with this place Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Valla, an invisible kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon." Azura replied, "It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy not just our world, but possibly Remnant as well. So long as he remains on the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace. And both this world, and Remnant will be in constant danger."

"Listen up, gramps. I'm only going to warn you once." Jakob said, "If you talk about any of this while not in Valla, a curse will dissolve you!"

"What?! Is that possible?"

"Well, that's apparently how Azura's mom bit the dust, so, yeah. It's not only possible, but very likely." Coco said.

"And, I've... made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter." I said, "I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me."

"Which is how I got mixed up in this." Leo said.

"In any event, next time we meet up with either army, the fight isn't going to be easy." Ren said.

"Will you stand with me?" I asked.

"Of course, Lady Corrin. I shall always remain at your side." Gunter said.

"Thank you, Gunter." I said, relieved.

"Well, now Lady Corrin has five retainers." Felicia said.

"Wait, five?" Gunter asked, clearly confused.

"Yep. There's you, myself, Felicia, and as of a few day ago, courtesy of the late Queen Mikoto of Hoshido, Jaune and Pyrrha." Jakob said.

Gunter nodded in acceptance.

"In any event, I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far... Though I have to admit Miss Rose, your Uncle Falco was a slight disappointment. He barely left a scratch." Gunter said.

"Heh, you're the only person that my little brother has fought without an Aura that's survived." Raven said.

"Which reminds me... Hans mentioned something after returning back the way we came. " Felicia said, "He said that he was going to attack you on King Garon's orders."

"I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me." Gunter said.

"What? Why would he despise you?" Weiss asked.

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon." Gunter said, "He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment... his rage."

"I didn't know..." I said, as everyone took on a horrified look, even Leo.

But before we could continue, several people appeared in front of us. A figure that had the shape of a woman, two ninja, as well as several Grimm. Beowolves, if I remember correctly.

"Leave now..." The woman said, "You should not be here."

"What the- Who are you?!" I said.

"I am a mage of Valla... You were warned. Vallite warriors, Vallite Grimm, eliminate them." The woman said.

"This is bad... I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them." Azura said, "Let's retreat to the other world!"

"Right, let's get the fuck outta here!" Sun said, as we ran in the opposite direction.

We later found ourselves at the top of the Bottomless Canyon again.

"Phew... It looks like we made it back." I said, "Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage..."

"When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. The door will spawn."

"Um, Azura? I don't think now's exactly the best time to recite poetry." Tai said.

"My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago." Azura said, "She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When the dawn turns... Hmmm..." Gunter said, "Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now."

"Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed." Azura said, "Since we're obviously able to travel there no, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there."

"So basically, we're running on a giant timer?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Azura said.

"Perfect, we've only got, what, three months or so to save two worlds from total Armageddon? Sounds like another day at the office." Tai joked.

"Then we know what we've got to do." Jaune said, "We need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us."

"Yeah, if we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose." I added.

"Great plan Vomit Boy, except one problem." Coco said, "What about the curse?"

"There's always a catch." Qrow said.

"We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have." I said.

"Wait, what if we refer to, what we saw down there indirectly?" Ruby asked.

"Um, Ruby, did you hit your head on the way down?" Velvet asked.

"Hear me out. Those goons we fought, since we can't say where they're actually from, why don't we call them 'Invaders?'" Ruby said.

"That, actually could work." Leo said, "Invader is so generic a term, that we can talk about them without triggering the curse!"

"Yeah, but what about the dude pulling the strings?" Fox asked.

"Simple, we say that there's an extremely powerful mage who placed a curse so that anyone who speaks his name, or where he's from, he can find the unfortunate victim, and kill them on the spot." Weiss answered.

"Ingenious idea you two." Winter said, both of them smiling at the praise.

"Yes, that's quite ingenious. We'd be telling the truth, but without the risks involved." Azura said.

"Now that I know there's a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido." I said.

"And not to mention saving not just one, but two worlds." Summer said.

"Right, no pressure or anything." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"And besides, all Corrin and I can do, is believe in ourselves, and convince others to join us." Jaune said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What you lack in combat prowess Jaune, you certainly make up for in a tactical acumen, as well as some charisma." Blake said, "So with you and Corrin on this, we might just get the allies we so desperately need."

"Whoa Blake, when did you become all sunshine and rainbows?' Yang asked teasingly.

"I think that, like myself, she's just being cautiously optimistic." Leo said, "But you have my support Corrin. And you as well Jaune."

"Thanks Leo." Jaune said.

"I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off!" Azura said, "Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us."

"Good idea, I could go for some dumplings right about now." Tai joked.

"Not to mention, getting Uncle Falco and his retainers on our side could provide a big help." Ruby said.

"And Falco needs to apologize for knocking Gunter into the canyon." Summer joked.

With that, we made our way out of the Bottomless Canyon, and towards Hoshido.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Good GOD, that was a lot to write. Now, I have a question to ask. We all know that Fire Emblem Fates is divided between three paths, Birthright, Conquest, and Revelation. So, I've always wondered, what would happen if I had Corrin choose one side, or the other? And that's where you guys come in to play.**

 **Alicia: If you're interested in doing a spin-off to this story involving one of the other two paths, let Tronmaster know in a PM. Or, if you have an idea for a similar spinoff, but utilizing a different Fire Emblem game with a different character, again, let Tronmaster know in a PM.**

 **Jenkins: Until then, we'll just see the adventures of our stalwart group of heroes as Jaune, let's be honest, he'll be the king of Valla. The captain IS having Vomit Boy and little miss demigod hook up.**

 **Melody: I'd get mad, if the captain didn't spoil the main pairing in the character tag for this.**

 **Hector: Until then, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see ya next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Traitor's Brand

**Tronmaster: Again, it should be a damn no-brainer, but I need to say this. I own NOTHING except any OC's. RWBY and all related properties are owned by Rooster Teeth. And Fire Emblem, along with any associated characters and settings are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Alicia: You have no idea how much this is bothering Tronmaster, but hey, it doesn't interfere with the chapters themselves.**

 **Jenkins: But besides this, the only other one he's done this with is Borderlands: Remnant Minds.**

 **Melody: Can we not focus on this?**

 **Hector: Mel's right, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

[Jaune P.O.V.]

After a quick rest up in the Astral Plane, we returned to Hoshido, to hopefully gather up allies for the coming fight. We found our way outside a place called Fort Jinya.

"Listen carefully: Fort Jinya is just ahead." Gunter said, "The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers."

"Let's try to reach out to them." Corrin said.

"Milady, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor?" Gunter asked, "These soldiers have likely been ordered to attack you on sight."

"Also, what are we gonna do with these three?" Yang asked, hiking a thumb to Leo, Odin and Niles.

"Shit. I didn't think about that." Corrin cursed.

"Anyone have any rope?" Tai asked, everyone looked around before Raven sighed, holding out some rope.

"Um, Rae, why exactly do you have rope on you?" Summer asked.

"In case our daughters and their friends had gone native." Raven said.

"Oh no. No way. There is NO way you lot are tying us up." Leo said.

"C'mon Leo, let's try and make it convincing." Neptune said.

"Leo, we need to secure allies, and if we can convince the Hoshidans to side with us, the quicker we are to ending this war." Blake said, trying to convince Leo.

Leo just stared at Blake for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright. Niles, Odin, let's... just get this over with." Leo said begrudgingly.

After a few minutes, and some awkward positions, we got the three Nohrians tied up, Yatsu hefting them over his shoulder.

"At least we won't need to worry about that curse." Nora said.

"Right, because of what Ruby suggested back at the Bottomless Canyon." Azura said, "Still, we need to choose our words carefully."

"Still, we have to try and talk to them." Corrin said.

"Yeah, no one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen." I said, joining the conversation.

"And what happens if they won't listen?" Qrow asked.

"Then we just, as Qrow so elegantly put it, 'half-ass' it." Winter answered.

"All right, here goes nothing." Corrin said, as we got closer to the fort, "If I speak from the heart, I'm certain everyone in Hoshido will understand."

We approached the front gate of the fort, Leo, Niles, and Odin still tied up and gagged by one of Blake's spare ribbons. And something felt, off.

"So this is Fort Jinya..." Corrin said, "Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here..."

"Yeah, a little too quiet for my taste." Qrow said.

As Qrow said that, Yukimura, I think his name was, walked forward. And he didn't look happy.

"Ah! Yukimura..." Corrin said.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lady Traitor." Yukimura said.

"Jeez man, that's a bit harsh, wasn't it?" Coco asked.

"And I'd rather not have to deal with your bad attitude, Miss Adel." Yukimura spat, "In any event, the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido, and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home..."

"Wait, Yukimura, let us explain for a moment." I said.

"And Jaune, you and Pyrrha were appointed as Corrin's retainers by Lady Mikoto, yet you would disgrace her memory by still siding with that, traitor?" Yukimura asked.

"That doesn't even begin to... Look, we have prisoners from Nohr." I said, motioning to the still tied up and gagged Leo, Odin and Niles.

"And you think that bringing some Nohrians here instantly means that you come in good faith?" Yukimura asked.

"Well, kinda?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Then you truly are as naïve as I thought you were." Yukimura said.

"Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! It's like Jaune was saying, we haven't betrayed Hoshido at all!" Corrin said, "I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr!"

"Yeah, if you would only listen..." Ruby added.

"Silence! I won't let you try and justify your betrayal." Yukimura said.

"Please, Yukimura..." Corrin said.

"We did not expect this to be too easy." Gunter said, "It's unfortunate, but we should prepare ourselves for a battle."

"Well, looks like negotiations broke down." Summer said, turning to Ren, "Ren, cut Leo and the others loose!"

Ren nodded, and used StormFlower's blades to cut the rope off of Leo and his retainers, Velvet handing Leo back Brynhildr.

"Thank you Velvet." Leo said, as Shadowfax galloped up to Leo, who climbed up on him.

"Yukimura... Just hear me out!" Corrin said.

"I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words." Yukimura said, "You abandoned your friends and family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi!"

"Wait, Takumi's been captured?!" Pyrrha said.

"Well, fuck." Winter said.

"And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing..." Yukimura said.

"Ryoma... Missing?" Winter said, her tone shifting quickly.

"It can't be... My brothers are-" Corrin said, before Yukimura cut her off.

"Your brothers?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family?" Yukimura said, enraged, "Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest. Ruby, Yang, even your uncle Falco has become saddened by your betrayal."

"Oh come on, that's bullshit!" Yang said, "Uncle Falco tried to stop Ryoma from doing something stupid!"

"I've heard enough!" Yukimura said.

"I... I'm sorry. I never meant for-" Corrin said before Yukimura cut her off again.

"I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes." Yukimura said, "Guards! Capture the traitors!" He shouted.

"Will you not listen to me?" Corrin asked sadly, "Our real enemy is elsewhere..."

"Corrin, he won't listen." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, "I know it's not what you want to do, but we have to fight them."

"Argh! I know Jaune." Corrin said, "This is so damn frustrating."

"I know Corrin, I know..." I said.

[No P.O.V.]

"Alright, what's the plan, milady?" Jakob asked, readying his knife.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too." Felicia said.

"We move throughout the fort, and incapacitate any and all Hoshidan soldiers." Corrin said, "I'd rather avoid anymore bloodshed."

"Fair enough. Knock out the Hoshidan soldiers." Tai said.

Raven however, wasn't a fan of Corrin's plan.

 _'Really? Even after Yukimura straight up called her a traitor, Corrin's still planning on showing him mercy?'_ Raven thought, but didn't voice. Mainly because she was slightly afraid of Corrin's dragon form.

"So, we take Yukimura out of the fight, and the Hoshidans will have to listen, right?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jaune said.

"Alright, works for me." Summer said.

"Um, guys, we might have a problem." Ruby said, "Or four..."

"What?" Corrin asked.

"There are two Hoshidan soldiers with naginatas flanking us." Winter clarified, "And another two on Pegasai?"

"Ah, gotcha." Corrin said.

Suddenly, one of the Hoshidan soldiers, an Oni Savage charged at Corrin, only to have his Iron Club blocked by a strike from Raven's Odachi.

"Nice save Rae." Summer said, kicking the Oni Savage into the fort's wall, knocking him out.

"I honestly wish that Corrin wasn't so damn merciful." Raven mumbled to herself.

While that was going on, both the Hoshidan Spear Fighters, as well as both of the Pegasus Knights were knocked out by Velvet and Odin.

"Nice work on the fire spell, disarming the Spear Fighters Odin." Velvet said.

"Heh, thanks Velvet. And, quite the impressive feat, taking on both of the Pegasus Knights." Odin said.

Meanwhile, Ren had disarmed the Samurai on the right, inside the fortress. While Pyrrha used her Semblance to disarm the other Samurai, as well as the ninja, allowing Blake and Leo to knock both out.

"Alright! Let's keep this up!" Ruby said, shooting the yumi out of the hands of an Archer, while Weiss froze the Shrine Maiden in place.

"Talk about the cold shoulder, eh Weiss cream?" Yang said earning a groan from most everyone, the Hoshidan soldiers included.

"Ugh, goddammit Yang." Leo said, facepalming.

"Gods, that was terrible!" Said the Archer Ruby disarmed.

"If you think that's bad, try being related to her." Ruby said.

"I f-feel s-sorry for y-you." The Shrine Maiden said, shivering.

As that was going on, Corrin, Gunter, and team JNPR had pushed their way past several more Hoshidan soldiers, and reaching near Yukimura's location. Before being stopped by Orochi. the retainer to the late Queen Mikoto.

"I am Orochi, retainer to Lady Mikoto, the late Queen of Hoshido." Orochi said, introducing herself to the six in front of her, "I can never forgive what you have done. I will avenge Lady Mikoto!"

"Look, Orochi, was it?" Jaune asked, "We didn't want to fight you, but we need to speak with Yukimura, so it looks like we've got no choice."

"Spare me the talk, traitor! Submit to my magic!" Orochi shouted, before using her Rat Spirit scroll to attack, Jaune just barely able to block it.

"GWAAAH!" Jaune cried out.

"Jaune!" Corrin shouted, "Are you alright?"

"M-Monty Oum! Th-that's cold!" Jaune said, shivering slightly.

"He's fine." Corrin said.

"You hurt my friend and team leader!" Nora shouted, time to smash some legs!" She added, swinging Magnhild, intent of crippling Orochi, when suddenly, several shuriken struck Nora, paralyzing her.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, running toward his down partner, when he was suddenly attacked by the red haired ninja Saizo.

While Ren was fighting with Saizo, Corrin and Pyrrha were charging Orochi. Pyrrha bashing the Rat Spirit scroll out of Orochi's hand with Akuo, while Corrin sliced at Orochi with Yato, causing her to fly back.

"Gah! My skills need more refining if you are able to defeat me..." Orochi said, "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I must retreat!" She added, falling back.

"I hope she can forgive us." Pyrrha said sadly.

"Yeah, same here." Corrin said, as Jaune got up off the floor.

[With Ren]

While Corrin and Pyrrha took Orochi out of the fight, Ren was clashing StormFlower's blades with those of Saizo, one of Ryoma's retainers.

"I am Saizo, retainer to Lord Ryoma." Saizo said in a stern voice, "I am certain that you and your compatriots are to blame for my lord's disappearance."

"My name is Lie Ren, and I can assure you Saizo, we're not responsible for Ryoma's disappearance." Ren said.

"Enough! I will not-I cannot-forgive your betrayal." Saizo said, "You don't honestly think you can stand against me, do you?"

"You hurt the oldest friend I've had, the girl, no, woman whom I'm unashamed to admit that I've fallen in love with..." Ren said, "I'll make you pay for that!" He shouted, as Saizo suddenly appeared, and threw an Iron Shuriken at Ren, who proceeded to shoot it out of the air, and before Saizo could escapee into the shadows, Ren struck, disarming Saizo, and roundhouse kicking him in the chest, making the one-eyed ninja drop to a single knee.

"Grah! I can't die here..." Saizo said, "For Lord Ryoma's sake, I must retreat for now and live to fight another day..." He finished, disappearing into thin air.

"Ugh, my head..." Nora groaned, getting up.

"Nora, are you OK?" Ren asked, helping Nora up.

"Y-yeah, I just feel dizzy." Nora said, using Magnhild to support herself, "Damn shuriken cut through my Aura."

"They were probably enchanted or something." Said a familiar voice.

"What the?!"" Ren said, when Kaze appeared before the two.

"Kaze? What are you doing here?" Ren asked, ready to fight.

"Relax Ren, I came here not to fight, but to join you and Lady Corrin." Kaze said, making the NR of JNPR stare at him.

[With Corrin, Jaune and Pyrrha]

Corrin, Jaune and Pyrrha were now standing in front of Yukimura, readying for a fight.

"Lady Mikoto... I hope you understand what I must do, wherever you are..." Yukimura said, readying a Steel Dagger, "I will deal with those who would harm Hoshido..."

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Jaune said, raising his shield and charging at Yukimura, who proceeded to use his mechanical puppet to leap over Jaune and attempt to strike him, if not for Pyrrha's timely use of her Semblance.

"Yukimura, we just want to talk." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, the last thing we wanted was to fight you!" Jaune said.

"Yukimura, please see reason!" Corrin said.

"I've heard enough of your traitorous prattle!" Yukimura shouted.

With that, Yukimura tossed a Steel Dagger at Pyrrha, forgetting about her Semblance.

 _'For as smart as Yukimura is, he sure can have his dumb moments.'_ Jaune said, his eyebrow twitching.

Corrin decided to end this by knocking Yukimura off of his puppet with a swift strike with Yato. This knocked the tactician and mechanist to the ground, Orochi and Saizo not too far behind.

"Can this really be true?!" Yukimura cried out, "So... be it... I admit defeat..." He finished, as teams RWBY, CFVY, STRQ, Sun, Neptune, Winter, Leo, Odin and Niles met up with Corrin and the others.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After defeating Yukimura, we had him, Orochi, and a red haired ninja backed into a corner.

"I don't understand... We're defeated... Why don't you kill us?" Yukimura asked.

"Cause that's not what we came here to do." Jaune said, sheathing Crocea Mors, "We just wanted to talk."

"Jaune's correct, we didn't kill a single Hoshidan soldier here." I said, "So there's no need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it!"

"However, we need your help in order to do it." Jaune said.

"Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido." Yukimura said, "And although I do appreciate you sparing the lives of the soldiers here, I can't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?"

"Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken!" Orochi said, "Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!"

"Look, Orochi, if I could trade myself for Mikoto, I would. But you know damn well that life isn't like that." Jaune said, "I wish I could just turn back time and save Mikoto before she was killed, Oum I do, but it's because of Mikoto's sacrifice that my resolve is hardened. So, for what it's worth, and for you it doesn't seem like much, but I'm sorry I couldn't save Mikoto."

"There is no other way..." The red haired ninja, Saizo, I think his name was? said, "I must sacrifice myself to rid our lands of these Nohrian fiends..." He added, before pulling out a bomb?! "I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean! Gaaaaaaah!" He shouted.

"Is he fucking insane?!" Weiss shouted.

"He'd be killing us, but also his allies!" Leo shouted.

"Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!" Gunter shouted.

"Saizo, stop!" I shouted, trying to reason with him.

"I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww!" Saizo roared.

 _'Weiss is right, he's fucking mental!'_ I thought.

"No, Brother! You're wrong!" Kaze said, suddenly appearing with Ren, Nora, and, Sakura?!

"Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my sister!" Sakura yelled.

"Kaze! Sakura!" Ruby shouted.

"Why are you interfering?" Saizo asked, "These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!"

"Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Both Lady Corrin and Jaune are trustworthy!" Kaze said, "When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Corrin and Jaune who let me escape! They saved me-an enemy-without worrying about what would happen for doing so."

"Corrin is... a very kind person." Sakura said, "And Jaune is also kindhearted. Look! Even d-during this battle, they didn't kill a single defender! Why would they do that if they had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to them!" Sakura finished.

"Grrrr..." Saizo growled, before extinguishing the fuse on the bomb.

"Thank you, Brother..." Kaze said.

"Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust them. But I will listen to what she has to say." Saizo said.

"Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else..." I said, as Jaune continued.

"It's an invisible kingdom of sorts, the one responsible for bringing the Creatures of Grimm here." Jaune said, "And this kingdom is led by a powerful mage, who placed a curse, that whoever speaks his name, or the name of the kingdom, the curse will track down whoever it was, and kill them."

"Gods. Orochi breathed.

"Yes, the explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother, the arrival of the Grimm... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon, but by this third party." I said.

"So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard if is the reason for this conflict?" Saizo asked, clearly skeptical, "Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more."

"Hey, you may not believe us, but we're telling the truth." Yang said.

"Yang is right Saizo, I have fought several of these Grimm before. They are no imagination." Kaze said.

"Wait, you said that this mage placed a curse on his own name, plus the name of his kingdom, correct?" Orochi asked Jaune, who nodded, "Then this just became interesting..."

"Ugh, you're actually agreeing with this Orochi?!" Saizo said.

"I'm not completely sure that Jaune is telling the truth, but it does strike me as odd." Orochi said.

"Plus, a day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will switch colors." Summer said, "If you need proof of what Jaune and Corrin said is true, meet us at the Bottomless Canyon."

"Do you think us fools?" Saizo asked.

"No, we don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more." I said.

"Because of this so-called 'curse?'" Saizo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jaune said.

"Well then... It seems this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough. Away with you." Yukimura said.

Just before we began to leave, Sakura ran in front of us.

"Wait, Sister! Please!" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Um... Please... t-take me with you!" Sakura said, "I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

"Lady Sakura, why are you-?!" Yukimura said, before being cut off.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin and Jaune are telling the truth." Sakura said, "We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in their eyes... They aren't trying to trick us."

"Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now..." Yukimura said, "I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just... promise me that you'll be careful."

"Th-thank you, Yukimura." Sakura said.

"Heh, I like your spunk kid." Raven said, genuinely smiling for once.

"Brother, I would ask for your understanding." Kaze said, "I would like to accompany Lady Corrin on her mission."

"If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish." Saizo said.

"I am." Kaze said sternly.

"Thank you, Sakura, Kaze." I said.

"Yeah, thanks for believing in us." Jaune said.

"Then let's head to our next destination..." I said, all of us leaving the fort.

We later found ourselves on the shores of a lake. Sakura just ahead of us.

"This lake..." I said, staring out into the water.

"What about it Corrin?" Jaune asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing Jaune." I said, shaking off this weird feeling, "Still, so much has happened in the short time since you and the others arrived at the Northern Fortress..."

"Heh, you're telling me." Jaune said, "I went from some scrawny punk who cheated his way into Beacon, to fighting a war in another dimension. Life has a funny way of working, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that's an understatement." I said with a chuckle.

"Corrin..." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much we want to tell you, but we can't. Not here..." I said.

"It's all right, Corrin. I b-believe in you. And in Jaune, too." Sakura said.

"Heh, thanks Sakura." Jaune said.

"And I can tell that both of you are carrying a very heavy burden." Sakura said, "If I can do even the smallest of things to h-help you both, then I... Uh... thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, missed you. I hope I can help." Sakura finished.

"Welcome to the army princess." Coco said, "We're all kinda rowdy here."

"I th-think I'll manage." Sakura said, chuckling a bit.

"Uh, guys, do you hear that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, something's coming this way." Blake said.

We all heard what sounded like the neighs of a horse, along with, wings.

"Um guys, am I hallucinating or something?" Sun asked, "Cause I think I see a Pegasus."

"Yeah, I see it too." Ruby said, "And it's heading straight at us!"

"What?! Ahhh!" Sakura shouted, freaking out.

Suddenly, two people dismounted from the Pegasus. Some man with red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing the garb of a Pegasus Knight. And a woman dressed like a Samurai.

'Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady!" The red-haired man said.

"Waaah! S-Subaki?" Sakura said to the now named, Subaki.

"Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left is behind? How could you!" Said the Samurai.

"Ten Lien says these two are Sakura's retainers." Nora said to Yang.

"No bets." Yang said, causing Nora to sulk.

"Hana! Why are the two of you-?" Sakura said, before the Samurai, Hana cut her off.

"We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you'd left with Lady Corrin." Hana said.

"Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two..." Sakura said.

"That's right!" Subaki said, before looking at Leo, "Wh-what the?!"

"Lady Sakura, why are there three Nohrians with you?" Sakura asked, readying her katana.

"W-wait, hold on a moment!" Leo said.

"Hana! R-relax, Corrin told me about Prince Leo's situation." Sakura said.

"Situation?" Subaki asked, raising an eyebrow, "Milady, this is a prince of Nohr!"

"Ex-prince of Nohr." Leo clarified, "I was deemed a traitor by my own older brother, just as Corrin was declared a traitor by both Nohr and Hoshido."

"So wait, those rumors about a prince of Nohr who was forced into exile were true?!" Hana said, Sakura nodding in response.

"In any event, I assume that if Yukimura hadn't told you two what was going on, you would've searched high and low for Sakura?" Summer asked, making both Subaki and Hana nod.

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us." Subaki said.

"Huh, Nora was right." Felicia said.

"If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too." Subaki said, "We will always support you."

"Well, it's great to have you two aboard." Jaune said, "My name's Jaune Arc. I'm one of Corrin's retainers." He added, holding out his hand.

"My name's Subaki. I am one of Lady Sakura's retainers. It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune." Subaki said, taking Jaune's hand.

"I'm Hana. I'm another of Lady Sakura's retainers." Hana said, giving Jaune a handshake.

 _'Well, this is turning out slightly better than I could've hoped.'_ I thought, looking at the scene, feeling something in my chest, _'Although, I am curious what this feeling in my chest is...'_

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Dear mother of GOD, my neck is sore! But yeah, once again, I've altered the dialogue slightly. But only slightly.**

 **Alicia: Next time on An Arc of Fates: Our discount Fellowship encounters a certain village girl...**

 **Jenkins: Oh boy, I'm excited!**

 **Melody: We're now moving forward faster in the story.**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	22. Paralouge: Tragic Start

**Tronmaster: Alright, apologies for the delay of this, but, stuff happened. Also, No Reading RGF this week. Lord knows I've worked on that for the past like, two weeks.**

 **Alicia: In any event, let's get to the disclaimers.**

 **Jenkins: Fire Emblem and all related characters, locations, etcetera, are properties of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Melody: And RWBY, as well as all related characters and such, are property of Rooster Teeth Productions, and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Hector: To the chapter!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Small Village]

"Grrahhh..." The growl of a Faceless sounded in a small Hoshidan village. The village itself being practically destroyed by more of its brethren.

"Run, Mozu! Please, dear! Run and don't look back!" Shouted an old woman to someone.

Poor Mozu, a simple girl from a small village in Hoshido, was forced to watch while her entire village was being destroyed by monsters.

"Mother, no! Take my hand! We'll run together!" Mozu shouted to her mother, trying to get her to run, but unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

"GRRAH... HRRGLL!" Roared the Faceless, as it attacked Mozu's mother, striking the poor woman down.

"Aaarghhh!" Mozu's mother cried in pain as the Faceless struck her.

"NO! MOTHER!" Mozu shouted in pure fear. Having seen her mother truck down by a monster.

[Ruby P.O.V.]

After the whole, event at Fort Jinya, Corrin had decided for us to take a break at the castle before continuing on our journey. And we also decided to take a stroll through the Hoshidan countryside. It was quite beautiful. At least until we heard screaming.

"What the-?!" I heard Weiss say next to me.

"Did you hear that?!" Corrin said, obviously worried.

"Yeah, that was screaming! Something terrible is happening!" Jaune said, quickly unsheathing Crocea Mors.

"We've got trouble! A village is under attack by the Faceless!" Blake said.

"Faceless? What the hell are Faceless?" Neptune asked.

"Unfortunately, you're gonna find out." Uncle Qrow said.

"And that's not all. The place has already been ravaged. We're too late!" Jakob added.

"W-wait, what if there are survivors?" I asked.

"As good of a thought as that is Ruby, I'm afraid-" Jakob said before Mom cut her off.

"No. She's right, someone's probably decided to hide from the Faceless." Mom said, "We need to hurry!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Summer." Corrin said, grabbing Yato, "Come on guys! Let's go!" She said, all of us running towards the direction the screams came from.

[Ren P.O.V.]

After running in the direction of the screams, we found ourselves at the village that Blake and Jakob mentioned. It, it gave me vivid flashbacks of... Of the night Kuroyuri was ravaged. Buildings on fire, my parents dead, that one, fucking Grimm... My blood began to boil at the-

"Ren, are you okay?" Nora asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, calming me down. For as much as people say I'm the one who's capable of calming Nora down most of the time, and they're right, Nora's always managed to keep me on the straight and narrow.

"Not really Nora..." I sighed.

"Are you thinking about... that night?" Nora asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yes. I am." I said, "But I won't let my anger twist me. We have a job to do. As Huntsmen."

"Right, let's go." Nora said, but before she ran off ahead, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her smile and blush.

 _'I truthfully am so lucky to have Nora.'_ I thought, deploying StormFlower, and following the others.

[No P.O.V.]

"Ruby, can you see anything?" Corrin asked as Ruby looked through Crescent Rose's scope.

"Well, there are a LOT of Faceless. But, unfortunately, no survivors yet." Ruby said, "Wait a minute... Corrin, I see someone!"

"Where?!" Jaune shouted, as Ruby jumped down from her position.

"Southwest, I could barely make out the shape, but it looked like a girl's hiding in a forest nearby!" Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby." Corrin said, turning to the others, "Teams JNPR and STRQ, you're with me, Teams RWBY and CFVY, clear out the village of Faceless!"

"Yeah, we don't want anymore of those ugly green bastards on us." Jaune said.

"And what about us?" Sun asked, motioning to himself, Neptune, Kaze, Gunter, Jakob, Azura, Felicia, Leo, Niles, Odin, Sakura, Hana and Subaki.

"Just cause some havoc. The less Faceless we have to deal with, the better." Corrin replied.

"Works for me!" Sun said, grabbing Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang off of his back, and deployed it in its Bo staff form.

"Perfect." Summer said, returning to her 'team leader' persona, "Okay everyone! We're to clear a path for Corrin and Team JNPR, sound good?"

"I'm just glad to have the team back." Tai said.

"Perfect. Let's go!" Summer said, her and her team following Corrin and Team JNPR.

"Get out of my way!" Jaune shouted, bashing a Faceless with his shield before decapitating said Faceless with a swift strike.

"Nice work Jaune!" Corrin said, bisecting a Faceless vertically, before using her Dragonstone to morph into her dragon form.

"All right, what's next Cor-" Jaune said before being grabbed by Corrin and placed on her back, "W-wait, what?!" Jaune added in shock.

 _"Sorry about that Jaune, but we need to hurry."_ Corrin said, via a telepathic communication with Jaune.

"R-right. Let's go." Jaune said, as Corrin began to quickly move towards Mozu.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nora called, her, Pyrrha and Ren catching up quickly.

"Sorry guys." Corrin said sheepishly as she returned to normal.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Ren asked, silencing the others.

"M-M-Mother... My village..." Mozu wept, "They're all dead... I'm alone. Nowhere to go! And those monsters... They're coming back for me..."

"Guys, is everything okay?" Summer asked as her and team STRQ regrouped with them.

Ren just proceeded to point in the direction of Mozu's cries.

"Is that the girl that Ruby saw?" Raven asked.

"Seems like it." Summer said, "Poor thing..."

"Man, I feel pretty bad for her, having to bear witness to this shit.

"Seems like the villagers should've been stronger." Raven said, to the shock of Corrin and Team JNPR, and the anger of Qrow, Tai and especially Summer.

"Raven!" Summer spat, much louder than she intended, because Mozu turned in their direction.

"H-hello? Wh-who's there?" Mozu said, frightened.

Summer just glared at her partner before walking slowly into the clearing Mozu was in.

"Hey, it's okay little one. We're not here to hurt you." Summer said calmly and motherly.

"W-who are you?" Mozu asked, "A-are you h-here to k-k-kill..."

"No, I'm not here to kill you." Summer said, "My friends and I are here to help." She added, squatting down to look the small farm girl at eye level, "What's your name?"

"M-Mozu." Mozu said, through some tears.

"Well, that's a beautiful name." Summer said, "I'm Summer."

"S-Summer? Like the season?" Mozu asked.

"Yep." Summer replied, when she looked over Mozu's shoulder to see a huge Faceless barreling down towards them.

"Summer, get down!" Corrin shouted, leaping at the Faceless, using Yato to block the Faceless, as Jaune rushed in, stabbing the Faceless in the torso, and slicing upwards, killing it.

"Thanks Corrin, Jaune." Summer said, "Mozu, are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Mozu replied, "That was amazing!"

"We try our best." Jaune said, slinging the black ooze off of Crocea Mors' blade.

"What's your name?" Corrin asked, kneeling down.

"Mozu." Mozu answered.

"I'm Corrin, and this is Jaune." Corrin said, motioning to her and Jaune.

At that, the rest of teams JNPR and STRQ walked out into the clearing.

"Miss Summer, are these friends of yours?" Mozu asked.

"Yep." Summer said, when a few more Faceless roared.

"Hey, Mozu, you know how to use that Naginata?" Jaune asked.

"N-not well." Mozu replied.

"Well, stick with us, and you'll be all right." Jaune said.

"Mhm." Mozu said, nodding and getting up.

"Heh, she's got spunk." Tai said.

At that, more Faceless came into view.

"Mother..." Mozu sighed.

"Look Mozu, I know how you feel, truly I do, but now is not the time to grieve. Now is the time for action." Ren said.

"Th-thanks, mister...?" Mozu said.

"Lie Ren." Ren replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Ren!" Mozu said.

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said, "Like Jaune said, stick with us Mozu, and everything'll be all right."

"I will. Thank you." Mozu said.

"All right, let's take them down!" Jaune said, him and the others charging the incoming Faceless.

[With Teams RWBY and CFVY]

"RRAGGGHHHH!" Roared a Faceless as it slammed Yatsuhashi into a house.

"Yatsu! Are you OK?" Coco asked in worry.

"I'm alright Coco." Fox said, getting himself out, "But that thing will not survive." He added, swinging his sword cleaving the Faceless in two.

While that was happening, Team RWBY was fighting the lead Faceless in the village center.

"Take this!" Yang said, firing a blast from Ember Celica into the chest of the Faceless, sending it back, but not killing it.

"Dammit! This thing won't go down!" Weiss shouted, clearly agitated.

"Then we gotta hit it with everything we've got!" Ruby said, turning her head to Blake, "Ladybug!" She added, Blake nodding in response, knowing that they were using their team attacks.

Blake and Ruby proceeded to strike at the Faceless four times, each one making it stagger.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby called, Yang and Weiss moving. Weiss, stabbing the ground with Myrtenaster, causing a massive sheet of ice to form under the Faceless, while Yang slammed the ground while using her Semblance, creating a dense fog around the Faceless.

"Checkmate?" Blake asked Weiss.

"Checkmate." She replied, nodding, her and Blake moving forward, Weiss launching a series of stabs at the Faceless, where as Blake struck it from above, firing several rounds into it.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby called, her and Weiss each dealing ranged attacks to the Faceless. Ruby with Crescent Rose's Sniper form, and Weiss using a Glyph that fires projectiles. Each bullet and ice shard, wounding the Faceless further.

"And time for the finisher." Ruby said, "BUMBLEBEE!" She cried out, as Blake threw Gambol Shroud's guntana at Yang who caught it, Blake, aided by Yang using one of Ember Celica's gauntlets to propel herself, swinging the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud, Yang letting go and propelling herself at the Faceless, delivering a right hook, as well as a shotgun blast infused with Fire Dust at the Faceless, burning it alive, and killing it.

"We, we did it." Weiss said in-between breaths.

"Yeah! Go team RWBY!" Ruby cheered, as the others regrouped with them."

"That, was perfection." Subaki said, dismounting his Pegasus.

"I have to say, actually witnessing your teamwork for myself was, inspiring to say the least.

"Oh, uh, thanks Leo." Blake said, a small, not very noticeable blush appearing on her face.

"Who came up with such riveting names? I must know!" Odin said.

"Color me curious as well." Niles said.

"Oh, well, Ruby did." Yang said.

"Really?" Hana asked.

"Oh yeah, considering what the four of us wear, I figured it only made sense for us to have team attacks that matched our color schemes." Ruby said.

"Well, for you and Weiss, why Ice Flower?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my last name, Rose, is a type of flower, and people back at Beacon always referred to Weiss as the 'Ice Queen,' so, Ice Flower!" Ruby said.

"If I could make a suggestion?" Kaze asked.

"Go ahead Kaze, I'm always open to constructive criticism." Ruby said.

"Well, why not call your team attack White Rose?" Kaze asked.

"Well, I guess that makes sense too..." Ruby said, "I'll give it some thought, OK?"

"Not a problem at all." Kaze said, nodding.

[Corrin P.O.V.]

"All right, looks like we finished off the last of the Faceless." Pyrrha said, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, we just got done mopping up the last of the Faceless on our end by the time Team RWBY had killed the head Faceless." Velvet said.

"Um, but what do I do now? They took my mother... My life." Mozu said sadly.

"What's her name?" Blake asked.

"Mozu." Mozu replied.

"Well Mozu, do you have any family that lives near here?" Yang asked, "Any uncles, aunts, cousins or grandparents?"

"There's no one. I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't." Mozu said, "Everyone I called family is dead. Every house... a grave." She added, and began to cry.

"Oh, poor thing..." Summer said, grabbing Mozu in a hug, which she gladly reciprocated, "I know it's no replacement for those you've lost, but, why not stay with us?"

"Um, what?" Winter asked.

"Huh?" Mozu said, equally confused.

"Well, although where we go is dangerous, and we tend to get involved in a lot of fights, I think being with us is the safer alternative." Summer said, "Cause there's no way in hell you're wandering the countryside with more of those damn Faceless wandering about."

"I-if you'll have me, of course I'll stay. On one condition, though." Mozu said.

"All right, name it." Summer said.

"I want you to train me." Mozu said.

"Tr-train you?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to teach me how to fight!" Mozu said.

Summer took a moment to process this, before smiling, "If that's what you want, then that's OK with me." She said, "But I have a condition of my own."

"Name it." Mozu said.

"I want you to get along with Ruby and Yang." Summer said, motioning to both girls, "If you're going to be a part of this army, this, family, then you'll need to be a part of my family, is that OK?"

"A-are you sure?" Mozu asked, looking at Ruby ad Yang.

"Hey, if she says it's Ok with her, it's Ok with me." Yang said, shrugging with a smile.

"I've always wanted a little sister!" Ruby said.

"Um Ruby, I'm pretty sure Mozu's older than you." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"I actually just turned 14 a few weeks ago." Mozu said.

"Oh, never mind then." Jaune deadpanned.

"Well, welcome to the family Mozu." Summer said.

"Yang! We just got a new sister!" Ruby squealed.

"This is awesome!" Yang said.

"As excited as you are, and as happy as I am for you guys, I'm fucking tired." I said, "Let's rest before we continue."

"Good idea Corrin." Jaune said, "Yo, Lilith! Open up please!" He added, as a familiar glow enveloped us, returning us to the castle for some MUCH needed rest.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Whew! Done with the first of the Paralogues!**

 **Alicia: Yep. Mozu is now a member of both the army, and the Rose-Xiao Long family. Huh, I guess that technically makes her my aunt.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. And we saw a little gag involving the two names of the Ruby and Weiss ship.**

 **Melody: Speaking of which, welcome back team attacks!**

 **Hector: Reminder, no Reading RGF this week. So, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Quick Respite

**Tronmaster: Oh boy, this was DELAYED. Heavily. I am sorry. I've been busy with a LOT of personal stuff. Plus, Destiny 2.**

 **Alicia: So, this chapter will focus on character development, and relationship building.**

 **Jenkins: Not to mention, we get some more of the castle.**

 **Melody: I think that we get the hot springs here.**

 **Hector: Let's go!**

* * *

[Ruby P.O.V.]

After rescuing Mozu, and mom adopting her into the family, I decided to train Mozu on how to properly use her weapon. Considering her naginata was similar to my beautiful Crescent Rose. Anyway, I told her to meet me in the castle's training grounds. And, needless to say, this wasn't going how I planned.

"Ruby, I-I can't breathe." Mozu wheezed, using her naginata to keep her up.

"Heh, sorry Mozu, I guess I got carried away there." I said sheepishly.

"I-it's all right." Mozu said, "I guess I'm just not cut out for battle."

"Nonsense!" I shouted, "You just need some motivation! Although, perhaps you just need to balance out weapons training with something else."

"Like what?" Mozu asked.

"Well, whenever I feel overwhelmed, I usually draw. Or, bake cookies." I answered.

"Well, I can't draw rather well, but I can cook!" Mozu cheered.

"That's the spirit Mozu! Let's go to the mess hall!" I said happily, Mozu following me to the mess hall.

[Blake P.O.V.]

After returning to the castle, I made my way towards the castle's library, hopefully to learn more about the legends of Nohr and Hoshido. And I was surprised by an unexpected, but not unwelcome presence.

"Hello, Leo." I said, getting the young prince's attention.

"Oh, hello Blake. You kind of startled me there." Leo said in surprise, "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh jeez, I wonder why I would be in a library?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny." Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"In all seriousness, I was looking for any legends from both Nohr and Hoshido." I said, grabbing a book off a shelf, "Perhaps one pertaining to Brynhildr or Yato."

"Well, I can't exactly tell you much of Yato, but Brynhildr is one of five weapons created by a creature known as the Rainbow Sage to aid humanity in a war against the First Dragons." Leo said, definitely getting my attention, "This weapon was created along with Xander's dark blade, Siegfried, and passed down through the Nohrian royal family until it arrived in my hands." He finished.

"I've actually wondered about how the Nohrian royal family worked." I said.

"It's, complicated..." Leo said hesitantly.

"Complicated?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's, uh, not exactly something I can talk about without feeling, uncomfortable." Leo said, and I can't imagine him feeling uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, I can understand." I said, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder, "I'm, not exactly proud of what I've done before I became a part of team RWBY."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly DID you do before you became a member of team RWBY?" Leo asked.

Sighing, I began to talk, "I, was a member of the White Fang." I began, "Originally, the goal of the White Fang was to bridge the gap between humanity and the Faunus following a major conflict. And, our protests were normally peaceful ones. we boycotted any store or business that refused to serve us, and you could find me at the front of every boycott and rally."

"Sounds like you were quite the proactive member." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda helps that the leader of the White Fang, was my dad." I said sheepishly.

"Your father was the leader of the White Fang?" Leo asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, but, several years ago, he stepped down, and a new leader stepped up. One with a different way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests turned into armed riots. We set fire to shops or businesses that used forced Faunus labor, and entire train cars full of Dust were stolen." I continued, "And through those efforts, we began to gain the equality that we wanted. But not through respect, but through fear."

"Fear can be a powerful motivator." Leo said, earning an indignant look from me.

"Maybe, but that's not the way that I would've preferred that the Faunus gained equality." I said, putting the book back without opening it, "I'll see you later, Leo." I added, walking out of the library.

[Leo P.O.V.]

 _'Well, THAT could've gone better.'_ I thought, shaking my head, _"I will admit, my skills at talking to women who AREN'T my sisters isn't exactly the greatest, but with me being a prince of Nohr, I would've assumed that my luck would've been better.'_

"Yeesh, and I thought Tai's attempts at flirting were terrible." Said a voice from behind me, making me jump in surprise. I turned around to see the woman who looks like Ruby, Summer I think, walk up to me.

"Summer, to what do I owe the sudden heart attack?" I asked.

"I saw you having a bit of lady troubles, and I thought I could help out a bit." Summer replied, sitting on a table.

"I appreciate the concern Summer, but I think I can figure it out." I said, walking out of the library.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Oh my GOD! It feels good getting back to this story! I apologize for the extreme tardiness of this, but, I had, life stuff happen.**

 **Alicia: Don't worry about it, everything's fine now. But hey, first support conversation between my mom, and Aunt Mozu. Dear Lord, that's weird to say.**

 **Jenkins: Still, we also got some time with Leo, Blake, and even Summer!**

 **Melody: It might've been short, but hey, the captain's just getting back into the swing of things.**

 **Hector: So, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: An Aquaphobe's Guide to Love

**Tronmaster: Christ, I REALLY need to put Fire Emblem Awakening down, don't I? I swear to God I have an addiction.**

 **Alicia: To, um, compensate for the lack of updates, Tronmaster's planning on updating the stories he's missed.**

 **Jenkins: Keyword being "planning."**

 **Melody: Hey, at least he's making an effort.**

 **Hector: Bright side, we're getting more time in the castle.**

* * *

[Azura P.O.V.]

[Nighttime]

With all that's happened recently, I decided to go to the pond in the castle grounds. Mainly to clear my head. As I walked towards the pond, I noticed two figures near the pond. I couldn't see them, but I could see silhouettes. One of which had a tail swishing around back and forth.

 _'Is that Sun?'_ I thought, hoping I got the name correct. At that moment, one of the figures began to talk.

"A-are you sure about this man?" Neptune, I think, asked rather nervously.

"C'mon dude, how else are we going to get over your fear of water unless we start small?" Sun replied.

"What? Me? Scared of water? Nah!" Neptune added, putting on a brave face.

At that moment, my mischievous side began to show, and I couldn't help but spook the two of them. Without making a sound, I crept up to them, and tapped Sun on the shoulder, making him scream, and Neptune jump.

"GAH! What the hell?!" Neptune yelled, and at that moment, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Azura?" Sun asked, turning himself around, "What the hell was that about?"

After a few moments of laughter, I was calm enough to answer him, "I'm sorry, I saw the two of you standing here, and I couldn't help but wonder what you two were up to." I answered.

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea to-" Neptune started, before Sun interrupted him.

"I was working on a way to help him overcome his fear of water." Sun deadpanned.

"Dude!" Neptune yelled, shock on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I-I'm afraid of water! Okay?!" Neptune shouted.

"Really? Considering your name, that's a tad ironic." I noted.

"Yeah, no kidding. Sometimes I think that the universe just hates me." Neptune said, sulking.

"I don't think that's the case." I stated, earning a curious look from him.

"What makes you say that?" Neptune asked.

"Well, perhaps your parents knew you might need help in getting over your fear of water." I replied.

"And you think you can help me?" Neptune asked, looking skeptical.

"Well, I wasn't exactly offering, but if you want my help..." I added, as Sun jumped in front of me.

"He would LOVE the help!" Sun shouted.

"Wait, I would?" Neptune asked, shocked.

"Yes, you would." Sun answered in a mumbled tone.

"Well, perhaps we could start after we come back here?" I asked.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure thing!" Neptune stuttered.

"Perfect." I added, "Good night Sun, good night Neptune." I said.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Apologies for this being short, but I need to desperately get back into a sort of groove.**

 **Alicia: So, until next time, don't forget to read and review! Later!**


	25. Chapter 25: Wanderer

**Hey guys, quick note with, just myself. I haven't been posting as often as I should be. Life gets in the way. Both the good, and the bad. Good? I helped my mom and my younger brother put up my Christmas tree, and RWBY Volume 5 has now hit the halfway point. I'd get into the bad, but I'd rather not get political (quite literally the LAST thing I want to be), and I don't want to punch a wall or something. Anywho, I promise I'll attempt to get this, and other late stories updated soon. Anywho, let's get back on track, with An Arc of Fates!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. RWBY and all related elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions and the late, and always great Monty Oum.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Castle Krakenburg]

While our heroes were continuing their journey, King Garon sat upon his dark throne in Castle Krakenburg, contemplating, something.

"Mwahaha, so... Corrin and her pathetic friends still live." Garon said to no one in particular, "And they know. They know a truth they should not." He added, "However, there is no need to worry. I've already set a plan in motion. They will be easily crushed. It's impossible for anyone to stop me now. This world is already mine... Remnant is already mine... Both just don't know it yet!" Garon finished with wicked glee, a sadistic smile adorning his face. All the while, he never noticed young Elise eavesdropping on her father.

"Father... who could you be talking to?" Elise inquired to herself, "And why are you saying that Corrin and the others are going to be crushed?" She added, a worried expression on her face, "I don't like this at all-I need to find Xander." She finished.

"No, Elise. You shouldn't get involved." Camilla said, surprising her youngest sister.

"Camilla?" Elise asked in shock.

"There's something not right about Father. I sense something... not of this world..." Camilla said solemnly.

"But... If Corrin, Jaune and the others are in danger, shouldn't we help-" Elise said before Camilla interrupted her.

"No, we mustn't act hastily. One wrong step and we could cause the both of them more trouble." Camilla sternly added, "As painful as it may be to do, we need to hold back and watch for now."

"All right, Camilla. If you think that's best..." Elise relented, but not even Camilla was convinced.

 _'Oh Falco, I do hope you're all right.'_ Camilla thought, _'I'd absolutely despise myself if we ever fought against each other on the battlefield.'_

[Corrin P.O.V.]

[Eternal Stairway]

After a moment's rest back at the castle, we continued on towards our destination. Which, according to some maps Summer had acquired, led us towards Izumo. Now, that's all well and good, except that we had to climb up something called the Eternal Stairway as a shortcut. And Gods, it's just pure torture! We had to stop just so Jaune and I could take a breather.

"M-Monty fucking Oum, how many steps are there?" Jaune wheezed, using the sheathed Crocea Mors as a crutch, while I rested my hands on my knees.

"I don't know..." Azura replied, "However, using the Eternal Stairway is the quickest way to our destination."

"And where is that exactly?" Qrow asked, exhausted.

"The land of Izumo." Summer replied, stretching her arms upwards, "A kingdom though, while technically in Hoshidan territory, actually has a pact of neutrality. It's home to some of this world's most amazing hot springs, and-" She added before being cut off.

"Hot springs?" Yang and Raven asked simultaneously.

"Y-yeah..." Summer said, dumbfounded.

"Plus, it's our best chance of avoiding conflict with Hoshidan forces." Azura added.

"Those hot springs sound real good right about now..." Blake groaned.

"So, in short, no warfare in the bathtub?" Qrow asked half-jokingly, "My kinda place."

"More or less, yes." Azura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice, hot relaxing bath right now." Coco groaned.

"Amen sister." Yang agreed, when suddenly, the fog around us began to thicken.

"Hey... Is it just me or is the fog g-getting thicker?" Sakura asked in worry.

"What dark illusion befalls us?!" Odin shouted dramatically. Suddenly, a couple of Faceless appeared in front of us.

"GAH!" Sun and Neptune shouted, as all of us grabbed our weapons.

"Eeeeeek! It's the Faceless!" Sakura shrieked.

"Lady Sakura, get behind us!" Hana shouted, her and Subaki entering a defensive position in front of Sakura. That's when Blake, Sun and Velvet squinted their eyes, before Blake opened hers in realization.

"Wait! Those aren't Faceless!" Blake shouted.

"What?!" Ruby shouted back.

"Yeah, they're people!" Velvet added, and I was reminded of something.

"Faunus have heightened senses compared to humans..." I mumbled to myself, "That includes... SIGHT! Don't attack them!" I shouted.

"Try telling them that!" Tai shouted back, blocking a punch from the 'Faceless.'

"Then at least incapacitate them!" Jaune ordered, "We'll straighten everything out later!" He added, as Ren and Kaze lunged forward. After several minutes, the fog cleared, and two people were both sitting on the ground, holding their heads and groaning in mild pain.

"Ow... Wh-what happened?" One of them, a male asked.

"You probably attacked us, thinking we were Faceless." Blake explained, helping the man up.

"That, explains a lot actually." The man said, "Thanks for not killing us."

"Don't mention it." Summer added, "Aren't you with the Wind Tribe?"

"Huh?" Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?" The man said.

"We're trying to use the Eternal Stairway as a shortcut to Izumo." Azura explained.

"Makes sense. But, we'll need to escort you to our Chieftain, Fuga, if that's okay with you." He said, as his friend stood up.

"Sure, I figured we might need permission to cross your tribe's land." Jaune said sheepishly.

"It's no issue. And again, since you didn't eviscerate us, I'm sure Chieftain Fuga will be more than happy to grant you access to pass through." The man added.

That's when we heard a scream, and someone running on top of the small rock overlooking our position.

"Who the- IAGO?!" Leo shouted, really grabbing our attention.

"ARGH! This creepy asshole?!" Yang said, deploying Ember Celica.

"Oh, just perfect. Not only did you survive, you miserable little sow..." Iago said bitterly, pointing to me, "But so are the rest of you brats!"

"What's the meaning of this Iago?" Leo angrily asked, "Damn you, answer your prince!"

"Kehehehehe... you no longer give me orders, PRINCE Leo..." Iago spat, "Not since King Garon has ordered your immediate execution!"

"EXECUTION?!" Blake and Leo shouted in shock.

"My plan was for these ignorant Wind Tribe savages to kill you, and your pathetic friends." Iago elaborated, "But then, those filthy animals just HAD to see through my illusion!" He added, and I could see the irate look on Coco's face.

"I just met him, and I already hate him." Coco growled, "Can I just shoot him?" She asked.

"You know what..." I said, myself adopting a rather angry expression, "Go right ahead Coco." And that was all the provocation she needed.

"I'd stay and fight, but I must report my, unfortunate failure to King Garon." Iago said, disappearing in a flash of light, Coco's bullets just missing him.

"FUCK!" Coco swore, as everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Slippery little bastard got away." Weiss said, clearly annoyed by the situation. And I can't really say I blame her.

"Okay, anyone want to explain just who the hell that guy was?" Sun asked.

"His name's Iago." Ruby added, "He's the head adviser to Leo's dad: King Garon of Nohr."

"Wait a minute, that wormy doucebag was Garon's top adviser?" Raven asked.

"Top adviser, and chief strategist." Blake clarified.

"Do you think my father sent him?" Leo asked.

"Who else would it be?" Nora asked, clenching her fists.

"This is, rather unfortunate." Niles growled, "If King Garon sent just Iago this time..."

"Then there's no telling who else he could send our way." Tai finished.

"Then we need to get you guys to Chieftain Fuga immediately." One of the Wind Tribesmen said, motioning for us to follow them.

"Well, let's not keep the nice people." Jaune said, following the two men. The rest of us not too far behind.

[Jaune P.O.V.]

[Wind Tribe Village]

After that whole, kerfuffle on the Eternal Stairway, we later found our way to the village of the Wind Tribe. Which was on top of an arid mountain range near the coast. Yeah, you try explaining that one. Anyway, the entire village looked like it was in a giant desert.

"Ah! It feels like I'm back home in Vacuo!" Sun exclaimed, stretching his arms up. Well, at least one of us was having a good time right now.

"Calm yourself monkey boy." Qrow added, "We still gotta meet this Fuga character."

"So... This is the Wind Tribe?" Corrin asked, and I had to agree with her. I'm actually underwhelmed right now.

"There they are! They're the ones that attacked our friends!" We heard a tribalist scream out.

"W-wait! W-we come in peace!" I shouted out, only to dodge out of the way of a sudden Ox charging at me.

 _'Okay, what the fuck?!' I thought, as everyone stood there, shocked. Suddenly, we were surrounded by several tribesmen. Some with clubs, a few with katanas. And none of them looked happy._

"Sorry guys, we tried calming them down..." One of the tribesmen we met said sheepishly.

"You may have spared our friends, but you still hurt them something fierce-we won't let you get away with it!" Another Tribalist said, this one having a mask on.

"Look, I won't deny we fought your friends, but we were both placed under an illusion." I pleaded, attempting to defuse this situation.

"Yes, and we're very sorry for that." Corrin continued, "But still, it wasn't our intention to fight them! We bear no ill will toward the Wind Tribe."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" The first Tribalist said, "Especially since you have a prince of Nohr with you?!"

"Look buddy, I know this looks bad..." Qrow added, motioning to Leo, "But if you give us a chance to explain-" Was all he got out before he was interrupted.

"There's nothing to explain! You can't just beat people up and think that there will be no repercussions!" Tribalist One shouted, interrupting Qrow.

"I-I've never seen them so upset before..." Sakura said sadly, "Corrin, Jaune, it doesn't seem like they'll be willing to listen to us at all. We should head to Reppu Castle."

"Reppu Castle? Why there?" Corrin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's possible that this Fuga guy lives there, I'm guessing." Neptune answered.

"This is a waste of time." Raven scoffed, "Let's just kill them and be done with it." Her bravado disappeared immediately as soon as Corrin turned her left hand into a claw.

"Raven? Why don't you shut the fuck up before I end up using my dragon form to turn you into dog food." Corrin growled, making Raven shut up, and me just, standing in awe of her.

 _'Whoa, I didn't know that Corrin had a sassy side to her. I kinda like it.'_ I thought before shaking my head.

"Anyway, I think that Sakura was saying that if we are able to convince him to help us, he may be able to calm the others." Velvet added, Corrin turning her hand back to normal.

"She's right..." Azura said, "And thankfully, it looks like the winds have calmed themselves for the moment."

"Yeah, normally the castle is protected behind powerful, biting gusts." Summer continued, "If we time it just right, we might be able to reach it."

"Yes, however, there is no guarantee that the chieftain will listen, even if we make it." Azura added, finishing with, "Do you two still want to go?"

"Hey, it's either that, or we take the long way around to Izumo." I said, shrugging.

"I'm with Jaune. We need to gather as many allies as possible, no matter how unlikely." Corrin agreed, making me turn my head to her and nod, "The only way to make that happen is to build trust with others along the way."

"Then let's go to Reppu Castle and speak with the chieftain." I added, as someone who I think might be Fuga came up to us, and DAMN HE WAS HUGE!

"So, you wish to speak with me?" Fuga asked in quite the commanding, and rather intimidating, tone.

"Yes. My name is Corrin. And to my right is my retainer and, friend, Jaune Arc." Corrin replied, "You're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I presume?"

"You are correct. I am called Fuga." Fuga answered, "News of your arrival got here ahead of you. News of what you intend, too."

 _'Oh shit, I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means...'_ I thought, worried. Cause, I had a guess as to what's about to happen.

"You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido but instead wish to destroy both kingdoms." Fuga explained, "And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren."

 _'FUCK!'_ I swore in my head, unfortunately, I was right in my assumption.

Suddenly, we heard what sounded like a falcon overhead. Yeah, a black falcon with beady red eyes was flying towards us, flying past a couple of rocks, before suddenly shifting into-

"UNCLE FALCO?!" Yang and Ruby yelled, and yeah, it was Falco alright. He landed right in front of us, between Corrin and Fuga.

"Chieftain Fuga, I can assure you, what Corrin and Jaune say is the truth. Where in the world did you hear that from?" Falco asked, "Cause, while I don't know Jaune well, my nieces, Ruby and Yang aren't the types to destroy kingdoms."

"Yes. Our true enemy lies within a kingdom, hidden by a rather nasty curse." Qrow continued, thankfully, he remembered the whole 'evaporation' thing.

"What is the name of this kingdom?" Fuga asked skeptically, Falco turning to his older brother with an equally inquisitive expression.

"We can't exactly say, except that if you utter the name of the kingdom, or its ruler, this curse kills you on the spot." Summer explained in as vague detail as possible.

"Either that, or the fear of death has driven you mad." Fuga said, making Falco look at him in shock.

"Chieftain Fuga, please, all Corrin and the others seem to want, is safe passage through-" Falco tried to explain before Fuga cut him off.

"ENOUGH!" Fuga yelled, cutting Falco off, "General Branwen, while I respect you as both a leader, and as a warrior, I am afraid that I cannot let this transgression against my people go unpunished."

"Well, fuck." Falco said simply, "Is there anyway to prove the innocence of Corrin and her group?" He asked, and I could see genuine concern on his face.

"I believe there might be a way Falco." Said a very familiar voice, as Rinkah ran up to us.

"Rinkah?! What are you doing here?" Corrin asked, about as shocked as I was.

"I've been searching for you guys." Rinkah explained, "Your departure has thrown both Nohr and Hoshido into chaos. Those creatures we fought in Shirasagi Castle Town, the Grimm, have been going wild from it, apparently attacking villages on both sides of the border."

"And added with the idiotic rumor that we're out to destroy both kingdoms, people are gonna think WE'RE the ones sic'ing the Grimm on everyone. Would I be wrong in assuming that?" Raven asked Rinkah, the daughter of the Flame Tribe's Chieftain nodding in response.

"And as far as Jaune and Corrin are concerned, I know they're not the type of people you guys are-I believe in you!" Rinkah added confidently.

"Rinkah...thank you." Corrin said, somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, we, honestly needed to hear that." I agreed.

"First the Reaper of Hoshido, now the Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects these dangerous people. Why?" Fuga asked, completely stunned.

"For Falco, it's because of his nieces, and as for me? I owe Jaune and Corrin a debt. They saved my life." Rinkah explained, "You can't kill them for a misunderstanding. And definitely not because of false rumors. These Grimm, are attracted to negative emotions. And the fear caused by Queen Mikoto's death, and the anger of Nohr's people, have attracted Grimm to both lands. And besides, I know Corrin and Jaune, and I know they are not the types to callously attack others. My father, if he was here, would at least listen to what Corrin and Jaune had to say. Only barbarians scream for death rather than justice!" Rinkah finished.

"Heh, couldn't have put it better myself Rinkah." Falco said, nodding in approval.

"Ho. I expected such fiery spirit!" Fuga exclaimed, "So you're saying I should believe them. Despite all I've heard about their intentions. You should be careful-speaking without thinking about what you are saying."

"I have thought on it. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for both of them." Rinkah said defiantly.

"And as one of Hoshido's most respected generals, I too can vouch for the innocence of Corrin, and Jaune Arc." Falco added.

"Interesting... You both really think that highly of them?" Fuga asked, a small grin on his face, "Very well! Then you shall all have to prove your worth in the only way that matters. Fight me, fair and square, and show me the strength of your character! Defeat me with your own strength, without tricks or coward's tactics!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I heard Winter mumble to herself.

"Corrin, Jaune, looks like we're in for it!" Rinkah shouted, and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"If Rinks is fighting by your side, then so will I!" Falco exclaimed, raising his sword in the air.

"Let's show him the best we've got!" Rinkah added.

"All right! Thank you, Rinkah! Thank you, Falco!" Corrin shouted.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, "If winning is all that takes to convince him, then I'm ready to fight!"

"As am I!" Corrin agreed.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Corrin and I shouted in tandem.

[No P.O.V.]

Our heroes found themselves within the upper area of Reppu Castle. Rinkah and Falco joining them. Between them and Fuga were several Wind Tribesmen. Including archers, samurai, spear fighters, ninja, etcetera. Falco looked around the area, praying to whatever gods were listening that Grimm wouldn't show up during the fighting.

 _'Last thing I need is Grimm showing up during this kerfuffle.'_ Falco thought, as everyone grabbed their weapons.

"Hey Corrin, I know this isn't a good time, but why exactly don't you wear any shoes?" Pyrrha asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but why is that?" Jaune asked, agreeing with the redheaded Spartan.

"Well, it's not from a lack of trying mind you, but no matter the footwear, I just don't care for shoes. Boots, sandals, or heels. Especially heels." Corrin explained.

"Ugh, stupid lady stilts." Ruby was heard mumbling to herself.

 _'I need to teach Ruby how to walk in heels. Just so she knows how to at least.'_ Summer thought.

"All right, we could go to the left or the right, both sides can converge at some point." Falco explained, "But we need to be careful, the wind here can be a bit finicky."

"How so?" Tai asked.

"Well, depending on where we're at, the wind can either blow us forward, or backwards." Falco answered.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Fox said.

"Also, it's possible that Fuga has archers nearby, so you have to be careful Subaki." Falco advised.

"Got it!" Subaki acknowledged, hopping on his Pegasus.

"All right, Falco, you and team STRQ take Gunter, Felicia, Niles, Kaze, Rinkah and Subaki go left! Teams RWBY, CFVY, you guys are with us, Leo, Odin, Jakob, Azura, Neptune, Sun, Sakura, Hana and Mozu on the right!" Jaune called out, everyone acknowledging the blonde knight's orders.

"Ren, Fox, see if you can disarm those ninja!" Corrin shouted, both men nodding in understanding, disarming a couple of ninja in a swift series of maneuvers.

After a few minutes, Corrin and team JNPR were close to Fuga's location, and were stopped by the Wind Chieftain's adopted son, the Diviner Hayato. But before Corrin and Jaune could talk to the young spellcaster, a deafening roar is heard throughout the canyon.

"AH! By the Gods, what was that?!" Hayato shouted, covering his ears.

"Huh, what?" Jaune asked, looking up, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Qrow mumbled to himself as everyone from Remnant looked upwards to see an unfortunately familiar bird shape descending on them. Coco said it best.

"WE'VE GOT A FUCKING NEVERMORE!" Coco shouted, said avian Grimm roaring and shooting several feathers at the gathered, fighters, all of them fortunately missing.

"Shit, there's more than one!" Falco yelled, as two, slightly smaller Nevermores came into view, "Subaki! I need a lift!" Falco shouted to said Sky Knight, who grabbed the scythe wielder, and swinging him onto the back of the Pegasus.

"What are your orders, General?" Subaki asked, using his naginata to block a feather aimed right at the duo.

"Get me towards the larger Nevermore!" Falco ordered.

"What is it that you plan to do?" Subaki asked, flying towards the largest Nevermore.

"I plan to use the head Nevermore as a platform to take out the other two!" Falco explained, "Rejoin the others!"

"What about you?" Subaki asked, as Falco jumped onto the large Nevermore, barely balancing himself on the bird-like Grimm.

"I'll be fine! Just GO!" Falco shouted, deploying the rifle barrels of Shadow Talon, and aiming the weapon at the smallest of the three Nevermores.

 _'All right, just need to account for various changes in altitude, plus wind resistance and drag.'_ Falco thought, before pulling the trigger, three bullets each shot out from both barrels, nailing the Nevermore square in the head, obliterating it.

"YES!" Falco cheered, "One down, two to go." He added, taking aim at the second Nevermore, and repeating the process from before, delivering a fatal headshot to the flying Grimm.

 _'Perfect! One left. And I think I'll just decapitate this one.'_ Falco thought, jumping up and swinging the scythe down in a crescent-shaped arc horizontally, slicing the Nevermore's head from its shoulders, Falco using the burst fire on his weapon to slow his descent significantly. Landing in front of the assembled heroes, the blade of his scythe implanted in the ground, the youngest Branwen standing triumphantly on the rest of the scythe.

"That. Was. AMAZZING!" Ruby squealed, latching onto her uncle's left arm.

"I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty awesome." Falco cockily said, brushing off some sand from his outfit, a smug smile adorning his face.

That grin fading as soon as another roar is heard, and an ape-like Grimm landed behind the army, causing everyone to look directly at the crater.

"A fucking Beringel?! Are you shitting me?!" Yang yelled, as said Beringel roared.

"Okay, you know what?" Corrin asked, clearly tired from the impromptu game of tag with the Nevermore feathers, "Fuck. This." She added, turning into a dragon and impaling the Beringel on her antler-like horns, tossing the Grimm into the side of the mountain, killing it instantly.

"Holy shit. Remind me to NEVER piss her off." Neptune said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, same.' Jaune said, although in a dreamily manner. But fortunately for him, no one took notice.

 _'Am I, am I falling in love with Corrin?'_ Jaune thought to himself as Corrin returned to normal.

"Um, guys, is something wrong?" Corrin asked everyone, getting a garble of "no's."

"N-nothing at all! Wh-why would you ask?" Jaune stammered out, "You looked amazing out there Corrin." Jaune added, mentally chiding himself.

 _'GAH! Why did I say something so STUPID?!'_ Jaune thought angrily, _'Smooth move, Arc!'_

"Oh! Uh, th-thank you, Jaune. Heh..." Corrin flubbed out nervously, both her and Jaune now sporting a blush on their faces.

"Ahem." Falco coughed, getting the attentions of both.

"Hmmm! Well done... I can see now that I was wrong about you." Fuga said with glee.

"Well, now that we got THAT mess sorted out, are you willing to talk with us?" Jaune asked, turning to the Wind Chieftain.

"Considering that you all helped to save my people from these Grimm, yes, I am willing to speak." Fuga answered, making Jaune and Corrin sigh with relief.

"Thank you Chieftain Fuga. We greatly appreciate this." Corrin said, as everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Yeah, we're truly sorry for attacking people from your tribe." Jaune apologized, "We were almost deceived, and the two who we attacked said that we needed to see you. So, we wanted to apologize, and offer an explanation."

"Jaune, Corrin, I understand. I could sense no ill intent as we fought against the Grimm. Well, no ill intent against my tribe." Fuga said, "You both have pure hearts, and a warrior's spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe-you should not worry."

"Thank you, Chieftain Fuga." Jaune and Corrin said in tandem.

"Ah, you remind me of Sumeragi, Corrin. He would rejoice at seeing you now." Fuga said, "And for finding a wonderful suitor." He added, mirth evident in his voice, making the two teens start to mumble in incoherent embarrassment, "In any event Corrin, you would definitely make him proud." Fuga finished, snapping both from their mumbling.

"Wait, you knew Corrin's father?" Weiss asked the Wind Chieftain.

"Oh yes. King Sumeragi was a dear friend." Fuga replied, "We often fought side by side in our younger days. We were brothers in battle. Those days are long past now... You both fought well today." He said, "I can see why you deserve to wield the Yato, Corrin. And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me."

"What did he say?" Corrin asked, wondering about the blade in her hand.

"Listen carefully... The Yato is the key to the Seal of Flames." Fuga explained, "The Seal of Flames contains limitless power... It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it."

"Whoa, it has the power to topple a god?!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement.

"Ya know, that sounds similar to a legend from back home." Falco said, adding himself to the conversation, "It's called, the Fire Emblem."

"The Fire Emblem?" Yang asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, thousands of years ago, there was said to be a powerful weapon, a sword and a shield duo. The Divin Crocea Mors." Falco explained, "This weapon was said to have been forged by the ancient Arc lineage, with the aid of the God of Light. In fact, I theorize that the Dawn and Dusk Dragons that are revered in Hoshido and Nohr are the same as the Two Brothers from our own creation myths back home."

"So, wait, Jaune's weapon, his family's heirloom is something called a Fire Emblem?" Blake asked.

"Yep. According to legend, a Fire Emblem is an object of extraordinary power. And can be used to grant abilities both good, and malicious." Falco continued, "The Fire Emblem is usually associated with dragons."

"So, Jaune isn't just able to use Dragon Veins, but he also happens to have, in his possession, a weapon capable of felling a god?!" Jakob cried out.

"Oh, big time." Falco answered, "Anywho, I'll be off. I gotta go link up with my retainers. Yukimura sent us on a scouting mission."

"Be safe Uncle Falco." Yang said, her and Ruby hugging their uncle.

"You guys be safe too, okay?" Falco asked his nieces.

"Sure thing Falco! Love you!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Love you too squirt." Falco said, "Qrow, Raven, try not to tear each other apart while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure thing Falco. Be safe." Qrow replied.

"Fly fast, little falcon." Raven said.

"Oh, and Jaune, Corrin... If anything happens to my nieces, and I find out, no god ANYWHERE, will save you two from my wrath, got it?" Falco asked, glaring at Jaune and Corrin.

"Y-yes sir!" Both said in tandem.

"Great!" Falco said cheerily, and jumped in the air, turning into a falcon and flying off.

"In any event, both Jaune's Crocea Mors, and Corrin's Yato give us a glimmer of hope to complete our quest." Azura said.

"Izana, from Izumo should be more familiar with the legends of the Seal of Flames." Fuga explained, "I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames. Perhaps he knows something about how Crocea Mors ties into it as well." Fuga continued, "Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be..." Fuga added, when Hayato rushed towards our heroes.

"There is only one choice. I will accompany them." Hayato declared.

"Um, are you sure kid?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow, "You look a bit younger than Ruby..."

"I'm not a child. I'm a grown man!" Hayato shouted, "You all saw what I'm capable of."

"Yeah, he did use his scroll to blast away several Nevermore feathers." Felicia chimed in, "We could always use more magic users."

"And perhaps he could help Weiss with her summoning." Jakob joked, earning a quick kick in the shin from both Ruby and Weiss, "OW! It was only a joke!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Weiss mumbled.

"Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections?" Hayato asked Fuga.

"No, of course not. Your magical talents will help." Fuga answered, "I'm sure you'll be a great asset to both Corrin and Jaune. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course." Hayato replied, "So, Corrin, Jaune, you two should be grateful I am going to aid you in your endeavor."

"We are, Hayato. Thank you." Corrin said.

"Yeah, we're glad to have you aboard." Jaune agreed.

"You can depend on me." Hayato declared.

"All right guys, it's off to Izumo with us." Jaune said.

"Hot springs, here we come!" Coco cried out in elation.

"Hopefully, we might be able to learn more about this Seal of Flames." Corrin pondered.

"And how exactly Crocea Mors fits into it." Jaune wondered.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: Holy shit, that took a LONG time to get out. But hey, we get more Falco action, and yay, the Grimm!**

 **Alicia: But yeah, when you get a slightly agitated Corrin, you'll regret crossing her path, apparently.**

 **Jenkins: Plus, this story has some lore for Crocea Mors. And, not shocking anyone, it's a Fire Emblem.**

 **Melody: And, now, Hayato's in the story!**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Voice of a God

**Tronmaster: What's this? Another chapter of An Arc of Fates, so soon after the last one? I bet you're wondering what's gotten into me?**

 **Alicia: Tronmaster felt, rather good writing again, so he figured he'd put out another chapter so soon after the last one.**

 **Jenkins: Is it possible he might suffer from burnout? Maybe, but he still wants to get these out as soon as he can.**

 **Melody: Let's not waste time, time to see what our merry band of heroes are up to! Oh, but first, disclaimers.**

 **Hector: Fire Emblem and all related elements are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. RWBY and all related elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions, and the late, amazingly great, Monty Oum.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Back on Remnant]

"Great, this is just, PERFECT!" The voice of General Ironwood was heard screaming, "First teams RWBY and JNPR are whisked away, then, we lose contact with the four we sent, ONE of whom, abandoned our cause, and now, team CFVY, and TWO members of team SSSN are gone as well! How many more need to disappear before people realize that we don't have a handle on the situation Oz?"

"As much as I disagree with many of James' policies, especially in regards to his students..." Goodwitch calmly said, "He's right. Professor Ozpin, what are we going to do about the Vytal Festival?"

Ozpin pondered for a moment, before answering," We'll need to inform both the council, and the students that the Vytal Festival has to be postponed for now."

"But, how exactly can we explain three teams of students, and two others going missing out of the blue?" Ironwood growled.

"I might have a solution for that, actually." A new voice said, as Ironwood quickly drew his revolver at the sound of the voice, firing in its direction. A 'PWANG' sound is heard, the bullet being deflected by a sword, held by a young man wearing green armor underneath a white and gold cloak. The hood of which was obscuring his face.

"What the-?!" Goodwitch shouted.

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do." The young man said, sheathing his weapon, "You're lucky I managed to draw my Gunblade fast enough or I would've been REALLY pissed."

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"And how did you get in here?!" Ironwood accused.

"Um, I came in through the elevator?" The young man answered, "The elevator, right behind me?"

"Fair enough." Ozpin replied, stoic as ever.

"And as for who I am, you may call me Tronmaster." The now-named Tronmaster explained, giving a short bow.

"Tronmaster?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yep. I'm something of an observer, I observe events in other worlds, only intervening when the situation is dire enough." Tronmaster explained, "And I think for you, this counts."

"What exactly do you have in mind that we tell the students?" Ozpin asked.

"Simple: Tell them that teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY are on a joint mission with a few senior huntsmen, and that you'll need to delay the Vytal Festival." Tronmaster answered," Sounds much more believable than being whisked away to another world, doesn't it?"

"I, suppose it does." Ironwood relented, "Do you at least know where they are?"

"Yes, and right now, they're dealing with a threat that's potentially bigger than your little squabble with Salem." Tronmaster replied, making the three pale, "And yes, I know everything. I know about the Maidens, the Relics, and what you did to the Branwen siblings Ozpin."

"Wh-what's the name of this threat?" Goodwitch asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Tronmaster replied, "And it's not because I don't want to, it's LITERALLY because I can't."

"Why is that?" Ironwood asked, now agitated.

"Because of a curse." Tronmaster replied, a portal opening behind him, "Be warned Ozpin, the perpetrator behind Amber's condition has infiltrated Beacon. Specifically, she's infiltrated the group of Haven students." He warned, before stepping into the vortex, closing it behind him.

The three stood in complete shock before Ozpin spoke up.

"I need a fucking drink." Ozpin deadpanned.

[Jaune P.O.V.]

[Back with the army]

After the, let's call it 'incident' at the Wind Tribe village, we were close to this Izumo place that Azura and Summer mentioned, now with the new addition of Hayato, our, army I suppose you could call it, has grown a bit larger. And yeah, we encountered some Grimm along the way. Not too many, thankfully. But enough to get annoying.

"Ugh, I hope these hot springs in Izumo are worth all this shit." Coco cursed, "I could use some SERIOUS R&R."

"I hear ya, I mean, I like fighting Grimm, but even I need a break every once in awhile." Ruby agreed.

"I just hope this Izana guy knows about the Seal of Flames." Corrin said, "And how exactly Jaune's Crocea Mors fits into it."

"Yeah, why exactly would my ancestors make a weapon capable of killing a god?" I asked, looking at the sword on my hip.

[Izumo]

After a long walk, we finally made it to Izumo, and, beautiful doesn't even BEGIN to describe what it looks like.

"So that's Izumo's central palace. There's something...calming about it." Corrin said, seeming soothed by the atmosphere.

"Yeah, I feel much more, relaxed here." I agreed, Corrin looking at me and smiling, making us both blush.

"Yes. Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods." Azura added, a serene smile on her face, "It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace."

"Even I feel calmer here." Raven admitted.

"Yep. While the other kingdoms quarrel, Izumo's maintained a neutral stance." Summer clarified.

"Yes, I'm glad we made it here safely. Let's go find the archduke." Azura added, and that's what we did.

We later met Izana, the archduke of Izumo, and almost immediately, something felt off.

"I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair...five or six times? I forget." Izana said in a very, posh accent, "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Yeah, there's no way you're the archduke." Yang deadpanned.

"Yang!" Summer chided.

"What, he could be another illusion by Iago, or maybe some creepy mage who can change shape!" Yang explained.

"C'mon Yang, there's no way=" Neptune said, trying to reassure Yang, but Sun interrupted him.

"Dude, she's right. It's just an illusion." Sun exclaimed, causing the image of 'Izana' to be replaced by, of course another Nohrian mage.

"ARGH! Iago warned me about you brats!" The mage cried out in rage, and his outfit, Yeesh, it's not good. While he looks like most Dark Mages from Nohr (I learned A LOT back at the Northern Fortress), his hat looked like a nightcap!

"All right asshole, who are you?" Sun asked accusingly.

"Yeah, and what did you do with the real Archduke?!" Ruby shouted.

"Heheheh... Do you really want to know?" The Dark Mage asked creepily.

"His name is Zola." Gunter answered, "He's a Dark Mage who specializes in illusions and deception."

"Huh, looks like Yang was right." Velvet said.

"Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it, Gunter?" Zola asked.

"Unfortunately, not long enough." Gunter growled.

"You DO know that this is a grave violation of Izumo's neutrality pact, don't you?" Leo asked angrily.

"Now, answer Ruby's question: where is the real archduke?!" Corrin shouted.

"I'm afraid it's off to jail for him-the clink, the slammer, the cooler!" Zola answered, "Oooh, cooler! That reminds me-it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb!"

"Ice what?!" Blake shouted.

"Everyone, fire!" Zola ordered, "...Hehe, fire the ice bomb..." But instead of any ice, several gunshots were heard, as guess who showed up.

"Oh come on Zola, really?" Falco asked, "'Fire the ice bomb?' That's a Tai, or Yang-level pun."

"UNCLE FALCO!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

"ARGH! General Falco Branwen?! How did you know about my plans?!" Zola demanded.

"Fuck you, that's how." Falco replied, earning some snickers form us.

"Although my plan to freeze this town won't work, I still have my troops to call on." Zola mumbled, "Soldiers, ATTACK!" He cried, as a lot of Nohrian troops swarmed into the town.

"Shit. More Nohrians." Falco grumbled, as his three retainers showed up.

"General Branwen, we have managed to locate Lord Takumi." Kuai Liang reported.

"Good to know." Falco answered.

"General, what's princess Corrin doing here?!" Mikasa asked.

"No time to explain, we need to help them clear this area!" Falco ordered, his retainers nodding.

"Takumi's here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep. That's one part of my scouting mission, I needed to locate Takumi." Falco explained.

"Get ready everyone!" Corrin and I shouted in tandem, again.

[No P.O.V.]

[Elsewhere in the town]

"Ugh, my head..." Groaned the voice of a young woman. Her hair is a long golden blonde with hazel eyes. Her outfit consists of a black cloak with several purple eyes on the sleeves, as well as several gold trimmings, light brown pants, dark brown boots, and a light shirt. On her right hip is a bronze sword, tucked under her arm is a green tome. On the ground to her right, is a Heal staff. and on her left hip is a steel axe. This is Morgan, daughter of the head tactician of the Halidom of Ylisse's militia, the Shepherds, Robin, and his wife, the Halidom's young princess, Lissa.

 _'Where in Naga's name am I?'_ Morgan thought to herself, _'One moment, I was paying a visit to Donnel's village, and the next moment, I'm whisked away to some unknown town! Great mess you've gotten yourself into this time Morgan!'_ The young tactician then clutched her head in pain, a flood of memories returning to her.

"Oh... oh gods..." Morgan whimpered, "I-I remember... Mother, Grima destroying everything, all those people, dying. But I also remember-" She was about to continue before she heard a familiar voice near her.

"Hark! Flee foul villains! For 'tis I! The almighty Odin Dark! Hear to vanquish your horrid blight!"

"Owain?" Morgan whispered, "Big brother?" Suddenly, the area close to her erupted in a nearby explosion, as a Nohrian Cavalier rode up to her.

"What's a pretty little girl like yourself doing in the middle of a warzone?" The cavalier asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, how's about no." Morgan deadpanned, opening the tome, and casting a spell, "FORSETI!" She shouted, sending a powerful gust of wind towards the cavalier.

"SHIT!" Said cavalier swore, being tossed into the air along with his horse.

[Back with the Army]

"HHRAGH!" Yang shouted, socking a Dark Mage (not Zola) in the face, sending him, and a nearby mercenary flying into a wall.

"Back vile curs! The blood of legendary heroes flows through me!" Odin called, sending a wave of dark energy at a cavalier. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind is felt from nearby, startling the two blondes.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked, before another mercenary charged at her.

"Yang, you deal with these cretans! I shall locate the source of that mysterious gust!" Odin said dramatically, running off in the direction of the gust.

 _'What in the name of the gods WAS that?!'_ Odin thought, _'It's got to be someone who knows powerful magic, perhaps an epic warrior!'_ Odin couldn't help but smile at that, as he rounded the corner, he saw the source of the gust of wind, and if his jaw could detach from his mouth, it would hit the ground. For he saw someone he didn't think he would see again.

"Morgan?!" Odin shouted, getting the young tactician's attention.

"What the-?!" Morgan cried, "Who's-OWAIN?!"

"M-Morgan...is that you? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Odin, or as he was known originally, Owain asked, dropping his theatrics.

"Big brother!" Morgan cried, running up to Odin/Owain, and hugging her brother, crying into his shoulder.

"Morgan!" Odin cried, hugging his sister back, "H-how did you get here?" He added, shedding a few tears.

"How did I get here? How did YOU get here?!" Morgan cried out, until an arrow zipped by them, causing both Shepherds to glare at the offending archer.

"Excuse me, my sister and I were having a heartfelt REUNION!" Odin shouted, dark energy building up in his hand, "ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN!" The former Myrmidon cried out, sending a wave of dark energy at the archer, disintegrating him completely.

"Whoa, that was, a bit overkill, wasn't it?" Morgan asked.

"Heh, guess my Fell Blood came out there, didn't it?" Odin/Owain ( **AN: For simplicity's sake, I'm gonna keep referring to him as Odin.** ) asked, chuckling nervously.

"Can't say that I blame you." Morgan replied, "Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I can't say." Odin replied, "And it's partially due to a curse. I hope you can understand."

"Hey, we've dealt with worse before. And, I'm sure that you'll tell me when the time is right." Morgan reassured her brother, who smiled.

"Thanks Morgan. It's good to see you again." Odin replied.

"Heh, same big brother." Morgan added.

"Hey yo! Odin! We've almost got Zola cornered! Hurry up man!" The two heard Sun call out.

"Odin?" Morgan asked, looking confused.

"Oh, part of the reason why I sorta dropped off the face of Ylisse, pretty much meant I had to get a new identity." Odin explained, "Same with Severa and Inigo."

"Oh, gotcha." Morgan understood.

"Look, for now, while we're in front of everyone, can you call me Odin?" Odin pleaded with his younger sister.

"Heh, no problem." Morgan replied, grabbing the Heal Staff, and following her brother. The two regrouped with the rest of the army.

"Sorry for that guys." Odin said, slightly winded, "But I had to deal with some horrid villains!"

 _'Still the same as ever, aren't you Owain?'_ Morgan thought with a smile.

"It's cool man. Who's that with you?" Sun said, pointing to Morgan, getting the tactician's attention.

"Oh! I'm Morgan, I'm Odin's younger sister." Morgan replied, _'That's it Morgan, half-truths.'_ She thought offering her hand to Sun.

"Cool, I'm Sun Wukong. I didn't know Odin had any siblings." Sun replied, shaking her hand.

"Sun, quit flirting and let's go!" Blake shouted, snapping the monkey Faunus out of it.

"Okay mom!" Sun replied, "Hey Morgan, you know how to fight?" He asked.

"Yep." Morgan replied, nodding her head.

"Awesome, let's go!" Sun shouted, motioning for the two Ylisseans to follow him.

"Right behind you, my monkey-tailed brother in arms!" Odin called back.

"I take it you'll explain that?" Morgan asked.

"No, that, is a much longer explanation that I don't have time for!" Odin replied, running ahead.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Morgan cried, running after her brother.

After breaking through the remaining Nohrians, the army had Zola surrounded at the palace's entrance. Those from Remnant who had weapons that are also firearms had said firearms cocked, and aimed at the cowardly Dark Mage.

"All right, you slimy little cockbite!" Falco shouted, "We've got you surrounded! Now, where is Takumi and archduke Izana?!"

"I assumed that the great 'Reaper of Hoshido' knew everything." Cackled Zola, "But I guess I was wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ARGH! Give us a straight answer, dammit!" Yang growled.

"We've won. You can't escape now, Zola." Corrin growled, "Answer Falco's question! Tell us where Takumi and the archduke are!"

"HA! You really think it'd be that easy?" Zola spat, "What a naïve little girl you are. I always have an escape plan!"

"What are you-?!" Corrin shouted, as Zola suddenly grabbed Sakura, taking the young princess captive!

"Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage!" Zola cheered.

"Corrin! Jaune!" Sakura cried out in panic.

"Sakura!" Ruby called out.

"Damn you Zola, LET HER GO! NOW!" Jaune roared, his eyes seeming to glow for a moment.

"Are you actually going to stoop so low as to use her as a hostage?!" Leo growled, "You disgrace the whole of Nohr with your dishonorable tactics!"

"YOU'RE lecturing ME about dishonesty?" Zola spat, "HA! Besides, I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books!" He added with a sinister cackle, "Now, put down your weapons! If you don't the girl-" Zola was going to threaten, when a gunshot is heard, ripping Zola's arm off at the elbow, making him let go of Sakura.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zola cried out in pain before another bullet tore a hole right through the back of the Dark Mage's head, making Zola fall to the ground, dead.

"Eeeeek!" Sakura shrieked, running over to Corrin, latching onto her older sister.

"Monty fucking Oum!" Neptune cried out.

"Gods!" Morgan shrieked.

"Fucking hell!" Shouted the Branwen siblings.

"I apologize for stepping in like I did, but that was getting obscene." Said the voice of Tronmaster, who stepped out of the shadows, holding a hand cannon, with a flick of his wrist, it turned back into its sword form.

"You, you killed him!" Weiss shrieked.

"News flash snowcone, it's war. People die." Tronmaster deadpanned, sheathing his weapon on his back.

"Yeah, but he could've been more useful alive!" Coco criticized.

"Yeah, as a spy for King Garon." Tronmaster replied.

"Anywho, thanks for rescuing Sakura. Even if your methods were, brutal." Corrin said, thanking Tronmaster, yet criticizing his brutality.

"Eh, do I look like I give a royal shit?" Tronmaster asked nonchalantly.

"I-I can't tell, that hood obscures most of your face." Corrin deadpanned.

"Whatever. Anyway, Prince Takumi and the real Archduke Izana are inside the banquet hall." Tronmaster said, "Oh, and before I forget, Corrin, Jaune, if you wish to know more about the Seal of Flames, and how Crocea Mors fits into it, seek out the monk who lives in Notre Sagesse." He added, before opening up a portal, "Also, Jaune... Your family's blood has more power besides the ability to use Dragon Veins. Now, after you free the two chowderheads in there, enjoy yourselves!" Tronmaster finished, before stepping into the vortex, the portal closing behind him.

"Well, he was...something." Yang was finally able to say.

"Anyway, Sephiroth, Mikasa, get Zola's body out of here. I'd rather not explain the blood and, brain matter." Falco ordered, said two retainers nodding, grabbing the arm and body of the deceased Dark Mage.

"Let's go free Takumi and the archduke." Corrin said, everyone else nodding in agreement, running inside the palace. And seeing the banquet hall doors was unlocked.

"Here it is, just like that mysterious guy said." Jaune said, opening the doors easily. And the army was greeted to the sight of everyone in the banquet hall being tied up.

"Holy shit..." Coco breathed.

"Everyone in the banquet hall has been tied up." Sakura said in shock.

After untying everyone, including the real Archduke Izana, who was more than happy to see our heroes.

"You're here! You're here! You've finally come to rescue me!" Izana cried out in elation, shocking everyone.

"Well, at least Zola got his impression right..." Blake said trying to rationalize the situation.

"Are you sure this is how a world leader is supposed to act?" Hayato asked, utterly confused.

"Don't worry Hayato, you're not the only one thrown for a loop here." Weiss agreed.

"Thank you so much! You really saved my life!" Izana cried out again, "I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now!"

"Um, I'm sorry, are you really the archduke of Izumo?" Jaune asked, completely thrown for a loop.

"Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descen-" Izana was about to say before Qrow cut him off.

"We've heard the shtick before, thanks to Zola." Qrow deadpanned, cutting off Izana's introduction.

"Even the hair part?" Izana asked, dejected.

"Especially the hair part." Winter replied.

"Awww..." Izana sulked.

"Again, somehow, Zola nailed his impression of the actual archduke." Velvet added, when Falco snapped his fingers.

"The Rainbow Sage!" Falco exclaimed in realization.

"Um, excuse me?" Corrin asked as everyone turned to Falco.

"That guy said you and Jaune should visit the Rainbow Sage!" Falco answered, "He's said to live atop the Sevenfold Sanctuary in Notre Sagesse!"

"Sounds like we've got our next objective!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Before we go anywhere, Archduke Izana, we were hoping to find Prince Takumi here." Falco said, walking up to the archduke.

"Oh, General Branwen! Yes, Prince Takumi should be around here somewhere." Izana pondered, "He was left in a situation similar to my own. I can only imagine how hungry he is now..."

"Well, then let's let the jerkass out, and then enjoy ourselves here!" Coco cried out, clearly someone wants to enjoy Izumo's hot springs.

And after a bit, said prince appeared in front of our heroes, looking none the worse for wear.

"Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sakura cried out in elation at seeing her older brother.

"Sakura?" Takumi asked in confusion, "And Corrin, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Blake Yang, Azura and Pyrrha. What are you all doing here?"

"Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Corrin and Jaune." Sakura answered.

"What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well?" Takumi asked, "Ryoma is going to be devastated..."

"No, that's not it at all Takumi." Falco clarified, "What I've gathered, is that there's an even bigger threat than Nohr, one that's controlling the Grimm."

"What? Who?" Takumi asked urgently.

"We, can't say." Jaune replied, "Because of a curse."

"Yeah, but know that neither Jaune nor Corrin has turned against Hoshido." Falco continued, "Hell, the only one here who seems to have actually betrayed their homeland is Leo here."

"Wait, Leo? As in Prince Leo of Nohr?" Takumi growled.

"Ex-Prince, actually." Leo clarified, "I was deemed a traitor after rescuing Ruby and Blake on the Plains of Hoshido."

"Wait, seriously?" Takumi asked, unbelieving of this.

"Yes, Takumi. I know you may not believe our story, but we implore you to at least hear us out." Pyrrha said, trying to have Takumi see reason.

"You're right Pyrrha, I don't believe it." Takumi said, "But, I can't help but be compelled to at least thank you for rescuing me."

"That's all I want to hear." Izana said cheerfully, "And, I don't know this hooded figure, but you're right General Branwen, Corrin and Jaune MUST visit the Rainbow Sage, and I implore you Prince Takumi, go with them."

"What are you talking about?" Takumi asked, confused.

"I'm not going into the details, but that's what the gods are telling me!" Izana explained happily, "Just got some prophetic stuff from them!"

"And, I don't think you want to refuse something from a god." Summer added, chuckling a bit.

"Huh? Something prophetic?!" Takumi shouted, "I can't believe that important prophecies just...happen all of a sudden like that."

"You do realize that you're talking to a literal oracle here, don't ya?" Nora asked.

"Yes. And besides, Falco explained some of the finer points of the prophecy!" Izana merrily said, "And like Summer Rose said, would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?"

Takumi was going to say something stupid, before he noticed Ruby glaring at him, making him promptly shut up.

"And before you ask, yes, I'm still a little miffed about your attitude back in Shirasagi Castle Town's plaza." Ruby responded.

"And besides, you just going with them saves me from dying!" Izana added cheerfully, making everyone look at him in disbelief.

"Say what now?" Tai asked, shocked.

"Oh, that's right... Apparently, if Izana speaks a prophecy aloud, there's a price: he needs to give up his own life." Falco explained.

"Well that doesn't seem worth it at all!" Weiss cried out.

"Oh, dreadfully no!" Izana agreed, now, why don't you all stay for a while! Enjoy our fine cuisine, and our luxurious hot springs!"

"I'm game for that!" Coco called out.

"Excellent! I'll get everything set up!" Izana said cheerfully, running off.

"All right, now that THAT's taken care of, who the hell are you?" Qrow asked, turning to Morgan, causing everyone else to turn to her as well.

"Her name's Morgan." Odin answered, "And...she's my younger sister."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Shouted everyone in shock.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: AHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!**

 **Alicia: Well, that's two chapter out in the span of a day! And with a helluva lot of story too.**

 **Jenkins: And the captain cameoing. Again.**

 **Melody: Hey, let him have some fun babe.**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Downtime in Izumo Part 1

**Tronmaster: Downtime chapter!**

 **Alicia: Our heroes stay in Izumo for the night. And, we're of course going to be introduced to Oboro and Hinata.**

 **Jenkins: Cause they didn't weren't introduced last chapter?**

 **Melody: Cut the captain a break babe.**

 **Hector: Oy, let's get to the disclaimers. Fire Emblem and all related material is property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. RWBY and all related material is property of Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

After the, sudden introduction of Morgan to the group, Odin explained, using half-truths, about his origins. of the continent of Ylisse, of the Halidom the continent is named after, and of the Shepherds militia group. Needless to say, everyone took it rather well.

"So, let me get this straight..." Coco started, "You two are from a continent, where not only are your parents members of a militia, but your mom's fucking royalty?!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Morgan answered nonchalantly.

"Not only that, but on our mother's side, we're descendants of a legendary hero!" Odin gushed.

"Seriously?" Blake and Leo deadpanned, making both blush a bit.

"Yep. The Hero-King, Marth." Morgan replied.

"Wow, who name's their kid Marth?" Yang teased.

"I dunno, who names their kid Yang?" Morgan retorted, causing a roar of laughter from everyone.

"Morgan, I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Yang chuckled, holding out her hand for a high five, which Morgan reciprocated.

"Trust me Morgan, you'll be singing a different tune once you hear my sister's puns." Ruby groaned.

"Anyway, what makes Marth so special?" Weiss asked.

"Marth was the most notable to wield the Falchion. And unite the continent of Archanea, what Ylisse was known as thousands of years ago." Odin answered.

"Falchion?" Nora asked.

"Yep. The symbol of the power of the Ylissean royal family. Once used by Marth thousands of years ago." Morgan answered, "It was used by the first Exalt, the ruler of the Halidom of Ylisse, to defeat the Fell Dragon, Grima, sealing away the demon for centuries."

"Wow, that's one impressive sword." Cocoa said with a whistle.

"You left something out Morgan." Odin said, making his sister look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, before her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! The Fire Emblem!"

"Huh, you guys got a Fire Emblem too, huh?" Falco asked.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Morgan asked the scythe wielder.

"Long story short, Jaune's weapon is a divine weapon." Odin explained, Morgan nodding in response.

"Well, our Fire Emblem, also known as the Shield of Seals, or the Pedestal of Flames, is a shield, and also a symbol of the Ylissean royal blood." Morgan explained, "Back to Falchion, this blade was said to have been made of one of the fangs of the Divine Dragon, Naga."

"Lord Takumi!" Shouted a voice as two people ran into the room, the spear fighter Oboro, and the samurai Hinata.

"Oboro, Hinata? What are you two doing here?" Takumi asked, shocked, but happy to see his retainers again.

"Well, when we heard that you've been kidnapped, we had to-NOHRIANS!" Oboro started, but upon seeing Leo, Odin and Niles, her face morphed into a vicious snarl.

"W-wait, I-I can explain!" Leo stammered, getting behind Yatsuhashi.

"Oboro, calm down and let me explain." Falco said, motioning for Kuai Liang to hold the would-be tailor back, "Leo's no longer a prince of Nohr. Niles, still loyal to Leo, defected along with Odin. Who isn't even FROM Nohr."

"Wait, so it's true that one of Nohr's royals was labeled as a traitor?" Hinata asked in shock, Oboro's rage face subsiding.

"Yep. So, there's no need to get violent." Falco added, reassuring both Hoshidans.

"All right..." Oboro breathed, "But if you so much as cause harm to Lord Takumi, I promise to make the rest of your short pathetic life a living hell, got it?" Oboro asked, glaring at Leo, who nodded nervously.

"Okay! Everything's ready!" Izana called out, getting the attention of the group, "Unfortunately, there are only enough spots to fit two people at a time." Izana explained, "So, we paired up two people at random for who gets what!"

"Um, what?" Weiss asked, arching an eyebrow.

"In the first spot, we've got, Jaune and Corrin!" Izana exclaimed, making both named blush.

"Go Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"Next: Ruby and Weiss!" Izana shouted, the first half of team RWBY looking shocked.

"You go Rubes!" Yang shouted, making Ruby blush.

"Next up: Blake and Leo." Izana calmly said, said Faunus looking surpised.

"Lucky girl Blake!" Yang and Nora shouted.

"Nora, Ren, you two have a spot to yourselves." Izana added, making Nora jump in the air in excitement.

"This. Is. HAPPENING!" Nora shouted.

"Let's see, next is Pyrrha and Takumi." Izana said, mirth in his voice.

 _'Wait, what?"_ Pyrrha thought in surprise.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Oboro shouted, making the group look at her.

"Anyway, Sun was it?" Izana asked the blonde monkey Faunus, who nodded in response, "Okay, good! And, Morgan!" Izana finished, making the young tactician blush, and her older brother looking rather irritated.

 _'Sun better not try anything against my sister, or he'll have to fear my Fell Blood!'_ Odin thought.

"And finally, Neptune, and Azura!" Izana shouted, making both look in surprise.

"W-well, better to start my getting over my aquaphobia by sharing a hot spring tub together." Neptune stammered.

"Better to start now, rather than later." Azura agreed, although, she was slightly embarrassed.

"Is that all of the spots?" Coco groaned.

"Unfortunately, that's it." Izana replied.

"Dammit..." Coco groaned, burying her face in her hands, silently sobbing.

"There are rooms for you to change, and don't worry, you'll be provided with complementary bathing suits." Izana said, motioning towards the rooms, "Have fun!" He added, walking away.

"Well, I guess we should get changed." Ruby said, chuckling nervously, as everyone walked towards where Izana motioned to.

"So, Oboro, you've got a thing for Takumi?" Yang teased, after confirming the others were out of earshot.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Oboro stammered.

"I know these things." Yang explained, "It's the same as when I found out that Ruby ahs a crush on Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Our nickname for Weiss." Yang clarified.

"And the same nickname that Qrow gave me." Winter groaned.

"So, Odin, I have to ask, what is that on your arm?" Niles asked, pointing to Odin's arm.

"What do you mean what's on my-" Odin replied, looking at his arm only to widen in shock, _'M-my Brand of the Exalt, h-how exactly did it come back?!'_ Odin thought, while grateful that thinking about Anankos and Valla won't trigger the curse, the Brand of the Exalt shouldn't have come back like it did.

"Um, Odin? You doing okay there?" Tai asked, snapping the Dark Mage out of his stupor.

"Oh! Y-yes Tai!" Odin answered, "And, to answer your question Niles, what you see here, is proof of my royal lineage: the Brand of the Exalt!"

"The Brand of the Exalt?" Qrow asked.

 _'This is going to take a while.'_ Odin thought, annoyed by the older Branwen male.

[With Jaune and Corrin]

As Jaune and Corrin entered their designated room, they both noticed something about the changing covers.

 _'They're lowered to just above the breasts?!'_ Both thought in shock.

"W-well, shall we get changed?" Corrin stammered out, her face redder than Ruby's cloak.

"Um, s-sure..." Jaune answered, both heading to their halves of the room.

 _'Well, at least these things offer SOME form of privacy.'_ Corrin thought, _'Even if it's just enough to cover up anything private.'_

"Hey, Corrin?" Jaune asked, trying to keep his attention on her eyes.

"Yeah Jaune?" Corrin replied, trying to turn her attention away from Jaune's physique, even if she can only see part of it.

"As long as we're in Izumo, y-you want to, I don't know, go looking for souvenirs?" Jaune asked, sporting a huge blush again.

"Oh! Uh, s-sure thing Jaune. I'd be happy to." Corrin replied, _'What's this feeling in my chest?'_ The exiled princess thought, _'I kinda like it.'_

"Great to know, Corrin." Jaune exclaimed, relief surging though his body, _'Wow! I didn't think that would work!'_ Jaune thought, as both of them realized they were both nearly naked behind their covers, quickly applying their bathing suits. Both of them coming out from behind their covers, and both of their faces looked redder than a tomato at the sight of their respective bathing suits. For Corrin, she had a midnight blue two piece that accentuated her curves. Whilst Jaune had a white pair of trunks with gold emblazoned on them, his family crest placed specifically on the lower part of the trunk leg.

 _'Gods! Looks like Pyrrha has indeed been a good teacher after all.'_ Corrin thought, not taking her eyes off of Jaune's toned physique.

 _'H-holy shit! Corrin looks amazing!'_ Jaune thought, taking notice of Corrin's natural beauty, and a few scars, which he only further attributed to her beauty.

 _'I wonder what she/he looks like without the bathing suit on?'_ Both thought at the same time. Before Jaune coughed.

"Um, a-after you?" Jaune asked, motioning towards their private bath.

"Th-thank you, Jaune." Corrin replied, going ahead, Jaune following behind.

[With Azura and Neptune]

 _'Okay, you can do this Neptune.'_ Neptune thought as he descended into the tub with Azura. Neptune was wearing a pair of red and blue trunks, while Azura was wearing a white and blue two piece. And both approved of what te other saw. Although Neptune was a bit more vocal about it.

"Excellent work Neptune!" Azura cheered, clearly happy to help Neptune with his aquaphobia.

"Th-thanks, Azura." Neptune stammered, "B-but remember what we said..."

"Baby steps, I remember." Azura answered, rolling her eyes in amusement, "Neptune, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why exactly are you afraid of water?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Neptune asked, his tone getting darker.

"D-did I overstep?" Azura asked, nervously.

"N-no, no, it's okay." Neptune answered, "It's just, it's a bit painful."

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Azura added.

"It's better if I get it off my chest." Neptune said, "When I was a kid, I, actually had a twin sister. Her name was Aqua. Everyday we would go to the beach... And we had fun. But one day, as we were swimming in the ocean, we hadn't realized there had been sightings of a massive Grimm off the coast. A massive Grimm called the Leviathan."

"Neptune..." Azura breathed.

"She said she'd be okay swimming out further, I tried warning her, but, she was always so stubborn...all I could do was stand there as a massive tentacle grabbed Aqua and dragged her down into the water, never to be seen again..." Neptune said, tears starting to form, "Th-that was the last time I saw my sister... And, I've been afraid of the water." Neptune finished, staring to cry.

"Oh, Neptune..." Azura whispered, going to Neptune and hugging him.

"Which is why I'm grateful for you helping me out. Thank you, Azura." Neptune added, hugging Azura back, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Neptune." Azura responded, "Believe it or not, I have trouble opening up myself."

"Heh, really?" Neptune asked, as he and Azura broke off their hug.

"Yes. Remember, I was adopted as Garon's daughter, before he kidnapped Corrin, and I was taken to Hoshido to be used as a bargaining chip." Azura answered.

"But Garon wouldn't budge, would he?" Neptune asked.

"No. And even while I was happier in Hoshido, many treated me with scorn, or distrust." Azura answered.

"Because your mom married Garon?" Neptune asked, Azura nodding in response. "I can't imagine how that must've felt..."

"Truthfully, it wasn't all bad in retrospective." Azura replied, "I got to meet Ruby, Jaune, you."

"Heh, thanks Azura." Neptune added, scratching the back of his head, "I'll warn you though, I'm known as a bit of a flirt."

"I'm sure I can help you out." Azura responded with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Tronmaster: God what a weird place to end the chapter.**

 **Alicia: Hey, at least you got it out. Now, time for you to focus on other stories.**

 **Jenkins: Here we go.**

 **Melody: Oh boy.**

 **Hector: Don't forget to read and review everyone, and we'll see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Downtime in Izumo Part 2

**Tronmaster: Heh, well, this was delayed like- *Interrupted by multiple weapons cocking.* OH SHIT!**

 **Alicia: FUCK!**

 **Jenkins: HIT THE DECK! *Everyone ducks as gunfire, arrows, axes, and two mini nukes hit the area above the group.***

 **Melody: *Peaking up* Alright! Who're the two jackasses that brought the mini nukes?!**

 ***More weapons were being cocked.***

 **Hector: INCOMING!**

 ***Everyone proceeds to duck again.***

* * *

[Weiss P.O.V.]

After a rather, intimate bath with Ruby, I found myself in a sort of gift shop inside the central palace in Izumo. I decided that I should buy Ruby something nice. Especially if it's something that I can use to confess my feeling to Ruby with. Anyway, I was searching high and low, when someone who looks suspiciously like a shopkeeper walked up to me, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Welcome!" She shouted, and as I got a closer look at the merchant, I noticed her red hair and red eyes.

 _'I wonder if she's related to Qrow, Raven and Falco.' I idly thought, before being snapped back to reality by the shopkeeper._

"You uh, you okay?" The merchant asked, getting my attention.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied, "I'm actually looking for a gift for somebody."

"A gift you say?" The merchant asked, "What specifically are you looking for?"

"Well, what's the best gift for confessing your feelings for somebody?" I asked, a massive blush adorning my features.

"Ah, gotcha! Well, Let me take a look in the back, and see what we got in stock!" The merchant replied, walking into the back storage room.

 _'I hope she has what I need.'_ I thought when said merchant walked back into the main shop with a box of, something in her arms.

"Well, I apologize for the wait, but there's quite a few items for confessing your love to somebody!" The merchant added, "Now, who's the lucky hunk?" She asked.

"Well, I-it's not a guy..." I replied.

"Oh... Well then, mind sating my curiosity on who the lucky gal is then?" The merchant asked coyly.

"W-well..." I started, only for the merchant to start giggling, earning a bit of my ire.

"I'm kidding, it's the cute little redhead with the silver eyes, ain't it?" She asked.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" I asked nervously.

"Woman's intuition." She answered, "Now, normally, this would cost around 20,000 to 50,000 gold..."

"Wait, WHAT?!" I shouted, before the merchant continued.

"But, just this once, it's on the house!" The merchant continued, handing me the box, "But, I need you and your friends to do something for me."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, taking the box.

"You need to rescue my sister from some pirates. She's on the way to your destination." She replied, "I mean, you're a Huntress, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm technically in training, but I suppose..." I answered.

"Great!" She exclaimed, "Oh, I never introduced myself! The name's Anna!"

"A pleasure to formally meet you Anna." I replied happily, "And don't worry, my friends and I will rescue your sister!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! Come again!" Anna shouted as I exited the shop, content with what I have.

 _'Now, all that's left, is to confess my feelings to that cookie-eating dolt.'_ I thought, a smile growing on my features.

[Anna P.O.V.]

"Thanks! Come again!" I shouted, as Weiss left the shop with the box I gave her filled with the stuff not only needed to confess her love to Ruby, but also to ensure the two of them will have a kid.

 _'Guess I can thank every god in existence that the concoction inside that box can create a child purely through Aura transfer, and not, giving one of them a dick.'_ I thought with some disgust, considering some of the fanfiction I've read. I mean, I don't kink-shame, but gods, people have some fucking weird fetishes.

"Anywho, guess it's time to get back home." I said to myself, grabbing my Scroll from by yukata pocket, and opening a portal back to Askr.

 _'I have one weird life, and weird friends. But, I'm good with my life.'_ I thought, stepping into the portal.

[Leo P.O.V.]

"Argh, gods dammit." I grumbled, trying to put on thee yukata provided by Archduke Izana. Much to the amusement of Blake.

"Having trouble there, prince?" Blake asked, mirth evident in her voice.

"N-no, no thank you." I replied sheepishly, "I am perfectly capable of putting this thing on..."

As I struggled with the damn thing, all I could think of was what I said to Blake back in the castle.

"Hey, Blake...?" I asked unsurely.

"What is it Leo?" Blake asked, looking at me, and only now do I realize that Blake looks amazingly beautiful without her bow.

"A-about what I said in the Astral Plane, I'm, I'm sorry." I apologized, finally spitting it out.

"There's noting to apologize for Leo, I knew you didn't mean anything by what you said." Blake replied, "Here, let me tie this." She added, walking up to me and tying the thing around my waist.

"Th-thank you Blake." I added, a small blush adorning my face, "I guess while we have time to relax, why don't we take some time to get to know each other."

"You've never taken an interest in other people's past before Leo, what changed?" Blake asked me.

"W-well, we've been traveling for a while now, and I realized, I don't know you as a person." I explained, earning a nod of conformation from Blake.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Blake asked.

"Well, where were you born?" I asked.

"I was born on the island of Menagerie, to Ghira and Kali Belladonna." Blake answered, "As you know, my father was High Leader of the White Fang before he stepped down."

"What caused him to step down?" I asked, unsure of Blake's father's motivations for stepping down as leader of the White Fang.

"I don't know. But he was succeeded by the current High Leader Sienna Khan." Blake answered, "She changed the way that the White Fang operates. From peaceful protests, to armed revolts. And I called my parents cowards, traitors to the cause. But I was just a young, naïve fool."

"We've, all done things we're not proud of." I admitted, "For me, it was my disrespectful attitude towards you back in the Astral Plane, for which I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize Leo. But, I appreciate the talk." Blake replied with a smile.

"Not a problem Blake." I added, a smile on my features as well.

"So, Leo..." Blake trailed off.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Would you accompany me on a quick walk?" Blake asked.

"Um, s-sure, that is, if it's all right with you." I replied, stumbling on my words.

"It's perfectly fine with me." Blake added, offering her hand, and me deciding to take it.

* * *

 ***The gunfire and arrow storm has stopped. We all pop our heads out slightly from the hiding spot.***

 **Tronmaster: Jesus Christ, you people are violent. Anyway, I apologize for the tardiness of this, and all my other stories. But hey, life happens.**

 **Alicia: And now, with all the life stuff out of the way, hopefully, we can get back on track.**

 **Jenkins: Key word being hopefully.**

 **Melody: So, until next time: Don't forget to read and review!**

 **Hector: And we'll see you wonderful people next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Mutual Enemies

**Tronmaster: Another Friday, another chapter of An Arc of Fates!**

 **Alicia: Well, we're getting right back into the plot! Assuming someone *Looks at me* doesn't decide to hop back into playing Prototype.**

 **Jenkins: Don't be hatin'. Prototype's an awesome game!**

 **Melody: Oh boy... Anyway, time for disclaimers! Hector, if you will?**

 **Hector: Thanks Mel! Ahem, Fire Emblem and all associated elements are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. RWBY and all associated characters are property of Rooster Teeth Productions, and the late, always great Monty Oum. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After mine and Jaune's bath last night, we both decided to retire to the room reserved for us. Unfortunately, I didn't get exactly what you would call a great night's sleep. Every night, since the attack in Shirasagi Castle Town, I've been having the same recurring nightmare. One where I lost total control over my dragon form, and killed everyone close to me. Ryoma, Xander, Ruby, Weiss, and I think you get the point. Now, believe it or not, there's actually a WORSE part to this. It's always at the end. The last person I kill, is Jaune. Always Jaune. Anyway, I think I was moving around quite a bit because I was suddenly woken up by Jaune.

"Corrin, are you, are you okay?" Jaune asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied nervously.

"I'd like to believe you Corrin, but you've been sweating like crazy." Jaune added, and only now do I notice the ridiculous amount of sweat on my forehead.

 _'Huh, I guess my nightmare was worse than I originally thought.'_ I thought, wiping my forehead, before Jaune snapped me back to attention.

"Corrin, you can tell me what's wrong, you know that." Jaune said, and I swear, I thought I felt my heart skip a beat.

"W-well, you remember what happened in Shirasagi?" I asked, Jaune nodding in response, "Well, I've been having, nightmares. Always the same ones, too. I lose control of my dragon form, and I just start killing everyone close to me. Ryoma, Xander, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. And I would just keep killing, until the last person I kill, was you Jaune." I finally managed to get out, not even realizing I was crying until Jaune wiped some tears from my face.

"Well, whenever my youngest sister, Calypso, would have nightmares, my mom or dad would always say for her to think about what you want. Your deepest, happiest desires, and that'll be your dreams from then on." Jaune replied.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." I thought, closing my eyes and imagining what I would want. Naturally, bringing an end to the war is one, but then, those thoughts are replaced with ones of me. Specifically, me being with Jaune. The two of us laughing, reading, dinner under the moonlight. I also saw Jaune and I getting married, and having children. I sound like a love-sick girl. But in all, those became my thoughts.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Jaune asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh! W-well, one thought I had, was an end to the war." I replied, and I swear I felt my face becoming red.

"That's good. That's certainly what all of us would want." Jaune added, chuckling.

"Well, what were your thoughts?" I asked, and I saw that Jaune's face was also redder than a tomato.

"W-well, you're gong to think it's silly..." Jaune stammered out.

"C'mon, tell me!" I said, excitedly.

"Well, it's not so much a thing, as a person." Jaune answered, "One, who's been on my mind since I came to this world."

"Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"W-well, she's my age, has long, platinum blonde, or white hair, red eyes, the most beautiful scar over her eye, and is the first person I made eye contact with after waking up at the Northern Fortress." Jaune replied, and I could swear, I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"Uh..." I stammered, before Jaune answered again.

"The person I've been thinking about, is you Corrin." And when Jaune said that, it just made my day.

"M-me?" I asked, flustered.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but ever since I saw you, I think I've been madly in love with you! Your smile, your laughter, your everything! Monty Oum Corrin, I'm in love with-" Before Jaune could say any more, without thinking I lunged at him, capturing his lips with mine.

 _'Gods, what the hell is wrong with me?!'_ I thought, but before I could pull away, Jaune grabbed my hand, and deepened the kiss! And honestly, I couldn't care less. All I knew, was that I was finally kissing the man I loved, and knowing he loved me back, made it even better. Unfortunately, life has a way of messing with me, because, just as I began to remove my yukata, the door opened up.

"Jaune, Lady Corrin! It's time to get out of bed you-OH GODS!" I heard Felicia shriek before Jaune and I broke off the kiss in a panic.

"GYAHH!" Jaune yelled, falling onto the floor.

"FELICIA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, quickly covering myself.

"P-please forgive me, Lady Corrin, I had no idea! I swear!" Felicia replied, before running out of the room, most likely mortified.

"Well, talk about your mood killers." Jaune groaned, getting back up.

"Yeah... Hey, Jaune?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah Corrin?" Jaune asked back.

"Does this mean that we're, how did Nora put it, 'together-together'?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed from earlier.

"Well, I guess. If you want us to be." Jaune replied.

"I would like that very much." I answered.

"Well, in that case, I need to say something first. Something my dad said to my mom for his wedding vows." Jaune said confidently.

"Well, go ahead." I added, chuckling slightly.

"Ok, here we go." Jaune breathed, "You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... just you and me."

"Jaune, that was beautiful." I breathed, giving him a quick kiss.

"Heh, thanks Corrin." Jaune replied before his face became one of panic, "We should probably get dressed and go check on her."

"I agree, wholeheartedly." I replied, Jaune and I quickly getting dressed in our normal attire, before running after Felicia.

[Falco P.O.V.]

"Gods, what was that shrieking?" Takumi asked, as most everyone assembled just outside the main palace gates.

"The hell if I know." Coco shrugged.

"That sounded like Felicia." Weiss added.

"Felicia?" Mikasa asked, before Kuai Liang answered.

"She's the pink-haired maid. She is from the Ice Tribe in Nohr." Kuai Liang replied.

"You know her?" Blake asked, Kuai Liang nodding in response.

"So, what're you going to do now Falco?" Summer asked me.

"Well, quickest way to get to Norte Sagesse is via ship. And I just happen to know of a reliable ship captain, who'll gladly lend us her service." I replied.

"So, does that mean you'll be tagging along with us?" Yang asked, and I proceeded to pat her head, much to her chagrin.

"You know it firecracker." I replied cheekily. As Felicia, speak of the devil, ran towards the group, her face redder than Ruby's cloak.

"Felicia, what's gotten you so flustered?" Niles asked, before getting a jab in the side by Odin.

"J-Jaune, and L-lady Corrin... th-they were..." Felicia stammered.

"Yes, come on, out with it!" Jakob shouted.

"JAUNE AND LADY CORRIN WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX!" Felicia screamed, and at that, both Jaune and Corrin ran up to us, both of their faces now a bright cherry red.

"Way to go Jaune!" Nora cheered, earning a look from said blonde.

"So, the two of you finally confessed to each other?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-something like that." Corrin managed to get out.

"Jaune, you lucky dog you!" Yang cheered, whistling as she did so.

"Well, I can safely say for all of us, congratulations on the two of you getting together." Pyrrha added, but I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was crushed. Hey, what can I say? Love can be a beautiful thing, but it can also suck a fat Beowolf cock.

"Um, th-thanks Pyrrha." Jaune stammered, before coughing, "So, can we get going?"

"Yeah, I think we all need to move on from that, awkward situation." Ruby chimed in, everyone mumbling in agreement.

"Okay then, it's off to Notre Sagesse!" Morgan cheered.

"Don't be strangers! Come back whenever you feel like!" Izana shouted.

"We'll think it over!" Corrin shouted back, although I think she's in a rush to get out of there.

[Mokushu]

[Hours later]

It took a couple of hours, but we were now traveling towards the harbor on the other side of Mokushu. Summer had a map out, and I was explaining to everyone why I was tagging along.

"Gotcha, makes sense then, if the captain's an old friend of yours Falco." Sun said, laid back as ever.

"Gods, why DO we need to get on a ship?" Neptune groaned.

"Your name is Neptune, and you don't like the water?" Leo asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Baths, drinking water, and maybe a pool are one thing. But anything bigger than a small river? Fuck that shit right out of here." Neptune replied, earning a chuckle out of me.

"Wow, you're pathetic. And I'm an orphan from a village destroyed by Faceless." Mozu deadpanned, and I couldn't help but be impressed.

"General, we're within Mokushu's borders." Sephiroth warned, earning my attention.

"Got it, thanks Sephiroth." I replied, a feeling of apprehension suddenly popping up.

"Uncle Falco, is something wrong?" Ruby asked, drawing my attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry squirt. I guess that being in Mokushu is making me a bit uneasy." I answered.

"Uneasy?" Weiss asked as well.

"Well, let's just say that Hoshido and Mokushu don't exactly have the best relationship." I again, answered, when suddenly, a column of black smoke appeared on the horizon.

"Hm? Everyone, hold up! I see something in the distance." Corrin called out, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah, it kinda looks like...a plume of smoke?" Jaune asked, befuddled.

"That isn't just any smoke... It's my brother's smoke signal." Kaze answered, his expression turning stern.

"Your brother? Wait, Saizo's here?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, what does the smoke signal mean?" Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He is. And it means that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops." Kaze explained.

"Then, we need to help him!" Ruby shouted, but before she could run off, Summer grabbed her by the hood.

"No way in hell Rubes." I declared, "If Saizo sent up that specific smoke signal..."

"It isn't him asking for help." Kaze finished for me, "That signal is meant to warn allies away: he believes it is too dangerous there. We...should head in a different direction."

"To hell with that!" Neptune shouted, "We've got the numbers advantage!"

"Just because a force has a possible numerical advantage over an enemy, doesn't mean it's assured victory." Morgan chided, "Any tactician worth her salt knows that if an enemy knows the terrain, they'll have the advantage."

"That's right Morgan." I responded, "The Mokushujin, the local ninja, know this terrain like the backs of their hands. We can't just go blindly running into enemy territory without a plan."

"Well, are you in command of this fucking army Falco?" Corrin asked me, and, yeah, I had no words to reply with, "I didn't think so. Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to help Saizo."

"Lady Corrin, why? You'll be putting us all in danger!" Kaze countered grimly, snapping me out of my stupor.

"The enemy we are facing can't be beaten if we don't gather allies." Corrin replied, "And I won't sit on my hands when an ally is in need!"

"Um, Lady Corrin, did you forget that said 'ally' tried to BLOW US UP BACK AT FORT JINYA?!" Felicia shouted, making myself, my retainers, Takumi and his retainers give a look of shock.

"Saizo tried to do WHAT?!" I shouted, earning nods from my siblings, "Monty fucking Oum." I breathed.

"Regardless Felicia, we've got to be willing to help each other, no matter how dangerous the situation is." Jaune replied, "Plus, one thing I won't do, is let Kaze lose the only brother he has."

"Jaune, Lady Corrin, if the two of you insist." Kaze relented, "Thank you..." He added, a genuine smile on his face, as everyone ran ahead.

"Looks like we're doing this." I grumbled, following everyone else.

[Deeper in the Forest]

[No P.O.V.]

"This looks like the place where the smoke signal was set up." Corrin observed, as the army made it to the source of the smoke, "Do you think Saizo and his foes are still in the area?" She added, asking no one in particular.

"Well, we've officially entered the territory of Mokushu, so, I'm not sure." Summer replied.

"This area is heavily forested, making it easy to get lost. We should stay close." Azura added, Summer nodding in agreement.

"Looks like there's footprints leading deeper into the forest." Raven noted, "If we follow them, we'll find Saizo."

The army began to follow the footprints, hoping that they'll lead them to Saizo.

"It's so dark and g-gloomy here... It's kind of scary, really." Sakura stuttered.

"If you need to, you can hold on to my arm." Takumi offered.

"That's sweet of you Takumi." Pyrrha praised, making a small blush creep onto Takumi's face.

"Y-yeah, sure thing. Whatever." Takumi grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

 _'Gods, what is wrong with me?'_ Takumi thought, mentally slapping himself, _'I won't deny, Pyrrha's beautiful. She's also smart, funny, and that laugh of her's is absolutely...okay, now I get it.'_

"Th-thank you..." Sakura replied, quickly latching herself to her older brother's arm.

"We're pretty deep in the forest now. This place is practically a maze." Takumi observed, getting slightly agitated.

"Yeah, and here I thought the Emerald Forest was confusing." Qrow grumbled.

"Either that, or your just drunk off your ass as per usual bro." Falco joked, earning a mumbled 'Whatever' from Qrow.

"What the-! Lord Takumi, look out!" Kaze shouted, shoving the young prince aside, as a single shuriken was thrown at the second youngest Hoshidan noble.

"A shuriken?!" Takumi shouted in shock.

"Yeah, and you weren't the only target." Falco added, holding up a kunai knife.

"And a kunai?" Blake asked, Falco nodding in response.

"And those weren't any shuriken and kunai, either." Kaze clarified, "They were the kind Mokushujin fighters use."

"Yeesh Uncle Falco, you weren't kidding." Yang mumbled.

"Mokushujin are attacking us?!" Takumi shouted, again, in panic.

"They're about to; that was only a scout. No doubt there'll be more on the way." Falco growled.

"Everyone, get ready for them!" Jaune shouted, everyone drawing their weapons in readiness for battle.

"Let me get a good viewpoint!" Falco shouted, Jaune and Corrin nodding in agreement and Falco bounced off of a tree, using the leaves to stealthily turn into a falcon.

 _'Ok, time to recon the area. Hopefully, I can spot Saizo from the air...and, I found him.'_ Falco thought, spotting Saizo, along with two women. One of whom was Orochi, the other was a Kinshi Knight, the elite of Hoshido's fliers.

 _'Okay... What the hell are Orochi and Reina doing here?'_ Falco thought in shock, noticing the retainers of the late Queen Mikoto, _'For that matter, why is SAIZO out here in the first place?!'_ He also thought, before returning to the others.

"What did you see?" Corrin asked, Falco returning to his human form.

"Well, there are a metric fuck-ton of ninja, archers and spear fighters, but besides that..." Falco started, before Kaze interrupted him.

"What about Saizo?" Kaze asked.

"Oh, well, he's about south, southeast of here." Falco replied.

"No doubt with a lot of the Mokushujin between us and him." Kuai Liang growled, his voice not going up an octave.

"Well, let's get going!" Neptune shouted, running in the direction Falco spoke of, before suddenly, multiple bamboo spike appeared, knocking the blue-haired boy back.

"GAH!" Neptune shouted, more out of shock than pain.

"Neptune! Are you ok man?" Sun asked, as Azura ran to his side.

"Peachy..." Neptune groaned, as Azura helped him up.

"What in the hell just happened?" Niles asked, confused.

"It's a tactic often used by the Mokushujin; they place bamboo spikes in certain locations as a trap for intruders." Mikasa answered.

"How clever..." Leo mused, before he noticed a distinct humming noise, "Jaune, Corrin, can you sense that?" Leo asked.

"What is it?" Jaune replied, before noticing the humming noise as well, "Wait a minute... I think there are Dragon Veins here!"

"Yeah, I sense them too!" Corrin shouted.

"Guess we're all sensing the same thing then." Takumi added, aiming Fujin Yumi at a nearby Mokushu ninja.

"So that's the source of that humming noise." Morgan thought aloud, turning to Odin, she asked, "Brother, what exactly ARE Dragon Veins?"

"Simply put, Dragon Veins are almost, natural pools of energy created by the very earth itself. And only those of royal blood can utilize them." Odin answered.

"Also, can you hear that humming noise too?" Morgan asked, making Odin nod.

"It's probably because we ourselves have royal blood." Odin replied.

"Due to mom being the princess of Ylisse?" Morgan asked, again, Odin nodding yes.

 _'Well, guess we've got a tactical advantage.'_ Morgan thought, before Jaune ran to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, think you could use your Semblance to cut down that bamboo?" Jaune asked his partner.

"I think so, why?" Pyrrha asked in response.

"Call it a gut feeling, but I doubt that using the Dragon Veins will permanently get rid of any other bamboo traps." Jaune replied.

"Alright, here goes..." Pyrrha breathed, before tossing Akuo with her Polarity Semblance, cutting a path through the bamboo in one quick strike.

"All right! Nice going Pyrrha!" Takumi shouted, earning a small blush from Pyrrha.

"Oh! Um, thank you, Takumi." Pyrrha responded, not even registering the ninja about to attack her.

"GET DOWN!" Takumi shouted, Pyrrha quickly ducking as Takumi fired a shot from Fujin Yumi straight into the chest of a Mokushujin ninja, killing him.

 _'That was a close one.'_ Pyrrha thought, as Takumi helped her up.

"Keep your eyes ad ears open!" Takumi advised, the red headed Spartan nodding in agreement.

"Jaune, you an I will head towards Saizo!" Corrin shouted, "Morgan, Kuai Liang and Kaze, back us up!"

"Sounds good, my Petit dragon." Jaune replied, the last part in a whisper, making the princess blush.

"Jaune!" Corrin shrieked, her face redder than a tomato, "Not here!" She added, making the blonde knight chuckle.

"When you two are done flirting, we've got a battle to win!" Morgan shouted, causing the two to follow the young tactician over to Saizo's location.

While that was occurring, the Branwen siblings were tearing through the Mokushujin fighters with ease, on the way to Kotaro.

"Qrow, Raven, how're you two doing?" Falco asked his older siblings, parrying a strike from an enemy samurai.

"Just peachy Falco!" Qrow replied, blasting away a master ninja away with his weapon's shotgun mode.

"RRAGH!" Raven roared, slicing an oni savage in half.

"I guess Raven's doing okay." Falco shrugged, the Branwen trio moving forward.

"Hey, general!" Hinata shouted, Mozu nearby.

"Hinata, Mozu." Falco responded, nodding at the two, when suddenly, a shuffling noise is heard from the bushes.

"W-who's there?" Mozu asked, shuddering, holding her naginata shakily.

That's when, all of a sudden, a spear fighter was flung from the bushes, dead at the feet of the five. Then, a figure emerged, this figure was male in nature, with blue hair with a headband around the forehead. His attire consists of blue interlocking armor on most of his upper torso, save for his right arm. He wears white pants, as well as metal greaves, the same color as his chest armor. In his right hand was a large golden sword with a black hilt.

"I really didn't want to do that, but whatever." The man said, before looking at Falco and company and sighing, "Well, this is just perfect."

"All right buddy, whoever you are, you kinda scared my friends and I, so we'd really love an explanation." Falco growled.

"Really, talking in the middle of battle? Isn't that a tad counterproductive?" The man asked.

"Well, we'd at least like to know the name of the guy who scared Mozu half to death." Qrow added.

"Very well." The man sighed, "The name's Ike." The now-named Ike replied, before several ninja suddenly appeared.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A voice asked, before revealing himself in a puff of smoke.

"Kotaro." Falco growled, his hand on Shadow Talon.

"Falco Branwen." Kotaro replied with a chuckle, "Long way from Shirasagi, aren't you?"

"And unfortunately, closer to you." Falco retorted, "Speaking of, don't you have babies to kick or something?"

"Do you think you're being cute with those crude remarks?" Kotaro asked with a sneer.

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Falco replied, making his siblings (and Hinata) laugh, while making Mozu and Ike chuckle.

"Although, I wonder what brings the feared 'Reaper of Hoshido' to my neck of the woods?" Kotaro asked, "For that damned Saizo? Or that tart the bastard Ryoma calls his 'retainer'?"

"Wait, Kagero's here?" Falco asked, and Kotaro's smug look was all Falco needed as an answer.

"Who's Kagero?" Raven asked.

"One off Lord Ryoma's retainers." Hinata answered.

"A ninja from a noble house, and an old friend of Orochi's." Falco added, turning back to Kotaro, "If something happened to her..." He growled, before the ruthless daimyo chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, nothing's happened. Yet." Kotaro answered, "I'll make sure the bitch is kept nice and cozy, the rest of you lot, kill them." Kotaro ordered, before vanishing.

'KOTARO!" Falco yelled, as a ninja with an iron shuriken attacked.

 _'Dammit, we have to get past these schmucks and get to Kagero before that bastard does something to Kagero.'_ Falco thought, bisecting the ninja attacking him.

[Kagero P.O.V.]

 _'Dammit, I'm such a fool. I should've anticipated that trap. Damn that pig Kotaro!'_ I thought, chained to the cave wall I was kept prisoner in.

"Lord Ryoma, please forgive me..." I mused, before snapping myself out of it, "No time for self-pity. Lord Ryoma needs me to escape. And from the sounds of it, someone needs my assistance. I have to get out of here. I NEED to get out of here."

"I couldn't've put it better myself." I heard a voice say, before suddenly feeling that both of my wrists were now free.

"What the...?" I wondered, before I noticed a figure with green armor underneath a white and gold robe. Said figure was obviously male, although, most of his face was obscured by a hood, and he was carrying a very, peculiar blade.

"So, are you going to be checking me out all day? Or do you actually want to get out of here?" The man asked.

"Y-yes, thank you." I replied, before asking, "Who, are you?"

Before he could answer, that bastard, Kotaro ran into the cave. And I quite enjoyed the look of shock on his face.

"Wh-what the?! H-how could you have gotten free?" Kotaro asked, dumbfounded.

"You have me to thank." The man said, before turning to me, "So, how's about we skewer this little piggy, eh Kagero?" He asked, tossing me an iron shuriken, which I gladly accepted.

"Who are you?" Kotaro growled, as I could swear the man smirked.

"To you? A man of no import." He replied, "Granted, in about a few minutes, you'll be dead, and I'll be laughing." He finished, before resting his sword on his shoulder.

"We'll just see about that!" Kotaro yelled, as he adopted a battle stance, myself doing so as well.

[No P.O.V.]

[FFXV OST: Stand Your Ground]

 _'What the? Is that music? Where in the world did it come from?!'_ Kagero asked, whilst Kotaro lunged at her, Tronmaster quickly parrying the strike.

"Hey, best not to space out during a fight, savvy?" Tronmaster asked, turning back to Kotaro, "And you, didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat guests?" He added, making Kotaro roar with anger and lunge at Tronmaster, who dodged it.

"HIYA!" Kagero shouted, tossing the shuriken at the Mokushujin daimyo, a small gash now on his torso.

"ARGH!" Kotaro shouted in pain, when Tronmaster suddenly held his Gunblade in front of him with both hands, a golden, ethereal glow surrounding him.

"Time to show you what true power looks like!" Tronmaster shouted, before leaping in the air, twirling and finally, slamming his sword into Kotaro, delivering a killing blow to the would-be king.

"This...this can't be! I'm going to be king...of Mokushu..." Kotaro gurgled out before dying.

"The only thing you'll be king of, is your own hubris." Tronmaster spat out in response.

[Kagero P.O.V.]

[End Music]

 _'Strange, the music cut out. Must be my nerves getting the better of me.'_ I thought, as I now noticed the man, who was twenty-two, had his hood down. His skin complexion was pale, his hair a dark brown, and his eyes were Hazel.

"Here." He said simply, handing me a glass bottle willed with water.

"Thank you." I replied, drinking until the bottle was empty.

"Someone sure was thirsty." The man japed, earning a light scowl from myself, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He chuckled.

"In any event, thank you for helping me." I said, the stranger nodding in response.

"No problem." He said, when we both heard a muffled scream, then suddenly, a woman dressed like a Nohrian Outlaw appears, she has red hair, and similarly colored eyes. And, she was gagged.

"What in the-?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Well, this is weird." The stranger mused, before removing the gag from the girl, and helping her up.

"Heh, thanks stranger. Wow, that was embarrassing." The Outlaw said, dusting herself off, "My name's-"

"Anna." The stranger added, cutting her off.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Anna asked, and I could tell she was reaching for a dagger.

"I know one of your sisters." The stranger replied, making Anna relax.

"Oh, that makes sense." Anna added, breathing a sigh of relief, "For a second there, I-" Was all she got out before we heard voices coming our way.

"Well, time for me to skedaddle." The stranger said, opening a portal, "Oh, and Kagero, princess Corrin is here, along with Saizo."

"Saizo? I asked, and, I couldn't help the small smile.

"Yep. See ya!" The stranger stated, before entering the portal, closing it behind him.

"What a strange fellow." Anna said simply as several people entered the caves Anna and I were in.

 _'Lady Sakura is here?'_ I thought, noticing Lord Takumi and general Branwen as well, and then, I saw her.

"Lady Corrin?! What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked, "Last I heard, you'd betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield."

"How interesting rumors are. Especially when they're total bullshit." General Branwen added.

"Falco's right. That was a misunderstanding. She hasn't betrayed anyone." Lady Sakura said, with a bit more confidence than usual, "If you need proof... Well, I'm traveling with her! So is Takumi!" She added.

"And before you freak out about Leo, he was declared a traitor by Garon, and ordered killed on the spot." General Branwen added, putting my mind at ease around the Nohrian prince, if only slightly.

"I see. Lady Corrin, I ask for your forgiveness." I said humbly.

"Hey, no need to apologize, mistakes happen." Said the blonde knight next to Lady Corrin, Jaune, I think his name was.

"Besides, we're just glad your safe." Lady Corrin added,, when Saizo ran into the room.

"Kagero, are you injured?" Saizo asked in a huff.

"Saizo, you're here as well? Why is everyone in Mokushu?" I asked, completely lost.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to save you." Saizo answered, and, I couldn't help but be touched.

"Oh, before I forget, everyone, this is Anna." I said, motioning towards Anna, who simply bowed.

"An Outlaw?" Prince Leo asked.

"Well, I'm more of a merchant." Anna replied, "Since you came to rescue miss ninja here, and since I've got nowhere else to be right now, mind if I tag along?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't care." Jaune replied, shrugging.

"The more the merrier." The General added.

"Oh! I just remembered, I need to pass along a message that Lord Ryoma gave me." I said, mentally slapping myself for forgetting about it until just now.

"So, you know where Ryoma is?" The General asked.

"Yes. When I left him, Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian border." I answered, making the General's eyes narrow.

"Cheve?!" Saizo yelled, when we all heard roaring, almost like a bear, or even a wolf's howl.

"What the hell?!" Orochi shouted, I just now noticing she and Reina were here as well.

"Dammit, sounds like the Grimm showed up." Prince Leo growled.

"Grimm?" I asked simply.

"No time! We need to get out of here!" Lady Corrin shouted.

"Yeah, we'll pick up this conversation later, let's move!" Jaune shouted, all of us running out of the caves.

* * *

 **Jesus, this was meant to come out a few weeks ago. I apologize for the delay, but some shit with my family came up, and this, along with many of my other stories were unfortunately, put on the backburner. And again, I apologize. Anywho, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. And, yes, I did rescue Kagero, and I used the technique Dawnhammer from Final Fantasy XV. And then, there's the new character I've added. Yep. Ike's in the story. And, I hope I got his appearance from Radiant Dawn as correct as I could. And yes, Phoenix Champion, if you're reading this, I'm giving some love to the Tellius games in my own way. Any way, I'm glad to finally get this done. Anywho, I hope to get this story updated sooner. Until then, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	30. Invasion: Silver-Haired Maiden's Arrival

***A massive sonic boom erupts throughout a void, and Racer appears, a look of worry on his face.***

 **Racer: Jesus H. Christ, I can't believe that-oh! Sorry, but dad's busy re-writing some chapters. including this one. The reason? He just wasn't happy with how it was going. Plain and simple. Anyway, let's get back to the castle! Oh, and I guess I need to put a disclaimer. Fire Emblem and all related elements are the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. RWBY and all associated elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions. Let's go!**

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After rescuing Kagero and the redheaded woman Anna, and narrowly avoided the Grimm, we made it back to the castle, and almost immediately, Lilith came to meet us.

"Ah, Lady Corrin, Lord Jaune, glad to see you two still alive!" Lilith cheered, "I take it the trip to Izumo was a success?"

"What in the holy mother of Oum is that?" Falco asked, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Oh, uncle Falco, this is Lilith, she's the caretaker of the castle." Yang introduced, "Lilith, this is mine and Ruby's uncle, Falco Branwen, general of the Hoshidan military."

"Ah, it's an honor to meet you, General Branwen." Lilith said, bowing her head.

"Th-the honor's mine." Falco responded, bowing his head.

"How's everything been here Lilith?" Jaune asked, "Anything new?"

"Well, a couple of things." Lilith answered, "First, is there anyone here named Ike?"

"I'm Ike." The blue-haired swordsman that Falco met while we were in Mokushu, Ike replied, stepping forward.

"Well, there's someone here who says that they know you." Lilith added, as someone walked up from behind her, the figure was a woman, her hair a long silver color, although, part of it being tied by a blue ribbon. Her eyes were a golden color. Her outfit consists of a red top with no sleeves, opera gloves, with her right wrist having two gold bands on it, her left wrist having a red string tied on it, along with black tights, and light brown boots. Around her neck was a blue scarf, and in her hands was a tome of some sort.

"Commander Ike, is that you?" The woman asked, and Ike looked, rather shocked.

"Michaiah? It's quite surprising to see you here." Ike replied to the now-named Michaiah.

"I'm glad to see you here Commander!" Michaiah shouted, "Our friends have been worried sick about you!"

"So, Ike, this your girlfriend?" Qrow joked, earning a swift elbow to the side from Summer.

"No." Ike deadpanned, "This is Michaiah, the current Queen of Daein, and leader of the Dawn Brigade." He added, Michaiah bowing while Ike gave her introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Michaiah said, bowing again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Michaiah, my name is Corrin." I replied, introducing myself.

"And I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune added, introducing himself, when all of a sudden, an arrow zoomed by, barely missing my face!

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, jumping back, and right into Jaune's arms.

"Jeez Corrin, I knew that you wanted to get into vomit boy's pants, but I didn't-" Yang was saying before she was thankfully cut off by Blake and Leo.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby yelled, aiming Crescent Rose, "Invaders!"

 _'You have GOT to be fucking kidding me.'_ I thought, Jaune setting me down, so I could grab Yato.

"I'd say we should continue with introductions, but maybe we should get rid of these punks first." Sun advised, and I found myself agreeing with him.

"All right, let's defend the castle!" Jaune shouted, drawing Crocea Mors.

"Michaiah, are you interested in fighting besides us?" I asked the mage.

"Yes, I am." She answered, simply.

"Perfect." I replied, "Everyone, prepare for battle!" I shouted, rallying everyone.

[No P.O.V.]

[Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn OST: "Dawn Brigade"]

As Falco quickly turned into a falcon to survey the battlefield, the army began to ready their weapons for the upcoming battle.

 _'Well, this is wonderful, first we were ambushed by literal ninja, now, Anankos's goons are attacking. This day's getting better and better.'_ Fox thought, as everyone assembled near the castle's thrones, Falco returning to normal in front of the group.

"What's the troop strength of the enemy Draco?" Morgan asked, her expression changing to a focused, determined look.

"Looks like Morgan's entering full-on 'tactician mode'." Odin breathed, having not seen his sister like that in a long time.

"What do you mean by that?" Sun asked the Dark Mage.

"What I mean, is that Morgan becomes much like our father, being as skilled a tactician as he is." Odin explained as Falco began to explain the situation to the group.

"Listen up! We've got multiple enemy contacts approaching our position! All of them being backed by Grimm." Falco explained.

"Well, so much for us getting away from the Grimm." Coco snarked, rolling her eyes.

"What are we looking at as far as enemy troop numbers?" Winter asked, going into "Atlesian Specialist" mode.

"Two Sky Knights, two Spear Fighters, two Oni Savages, an Archer, a Ninja, a Diviner, and two Samurai. One of which seemed to be wielding a steel katana." Falco answered.

"All right then, We'll only need a few select troops to handle the troops Falco mentioned." Morgan explained, "Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and STRQ, along with Sun, Neptune, Falco and Winter should deal with the Grimm."

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby noted, cocking Crescent Rose.

"Takumi, think you can take down those Sky Knights?" Falco asked the second youngest Hoshidan prince.

"Hrmph, can do." Takumi answered smugly.

"Be careful Takumi." Pyrrha said, concern in her voice.

"Y-you too Pyrrha." Takumi replied, slightly blushing.

"Hehe... Anyway, Niles, you back him up." Morgan added.

"No worries Prince Takumi, I'll be right-" Was all Niles got out before Leo interrupted him.

"Niles, time and place." Leo chided, Niles bowing in respect.

"I'll handle the Spear Fighters." Rinkah chimed in.

"I'll back you up." Sephiroth added, making Rinkah nod and blush in agreement.

"Let Kuai Liang and I handle the Archer." Mikasa said.

"Her swords, and my ice, these Invaders will feel death's cold embrace." Kuai Liang added.

'Go ahead." Falco told his retainers, both nodding in conformation.

Saizo, Kagero and I can handle the Diviner." Kaze chimed in.

"Good luck." Corrin affirmed.

"Yeah, be careful." Jaune added.

"Thank you both." Kaze nodded.

I'll take care of that Ninja." Orochi said.

"Let me back you up!" Mozu and Hayato said in synch, blushing as they did so.

"O-ok." Morgan said, dumbfounded.

"And Commander Ike and I can handle these Samurai." Michaiah affirmed.

"Works for me." Ike added.

"Fair enough." Morgan said, "Guess that's it."

"Wait a damn moment!" Jakob shouted, "What about the rest of us?"

"I guess we could act as support." Felicia suggested.

"Whatever." Jakob grumbled.

"Let's do it!" Nora shouted, rushing towards the Grimm on the castle's right side.

"N-Nora, wait up!" Sun shouted, as he, Neptune, Winter, Draco, and the Huntsman teams rushed after her, Corrin and Leo following close behind.

"Well, guess I'll just, go, over here." Anna muttered to herself.

[30 Minutes Later...]

[End OST]

After a quick battle, every last hostile troop and Grimm were dead. But, not without some intense damage to the castle. Namely the armories.

"NOOOOO!" Ruby cried out in anguish at the sight of the burning armories.

"What's the big deal?" Anna asked, "They're just weapons." She added, to the dismay of all those who knew Ruby, who all had an 'Are you fucking stupid?!' look.

"J-just weapons?" Ruby stuttered, "JUST WEAPONS?! THEY'RE AN EXTENSION OF OURSELVES! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU CHERRY-HAIRED HUSSY!" Ruby shouted, much to the shock of, literally everyone.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Anna shouted back, leading to a shouting match between the two.

"Sh-should we just let them blow off steam?" Neptune asked nervously, only to see that Weiss had gotten involved, coming to Ruby's defense.

"Let's just leave them to it." Corrin said, hands raised, and slowly walking backwards.

"Good idea Corncob." Jaune whispered back, earning another fierce blush from the disgraced princess.

 _'Oh, I WILL get you back for that Jaune Arc!'_ Thought Corrin, who was already scheming the perfect revenge.

* * *

 ***As Racer just stands there, a portal opens up, and I step out of it, the portal closing shortly thereafter.***

 **Tronmaster: Holy shit! It's good to be back!**

 **Racer: Hey dad, where's mom and the others?**

 **Tronmaster: Working on a couple of revamps. Getting everything set up, the usual.**

 **Racer: Fair enough. Anyway, shall you do the honors?**

 **Tronmaster: Can do *Turns to the camera* Sorry for the long wait for this. But hey, got the first two chapters of my new story "Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfire" uploaded, so go check that out! Anywho, next time, just wait and see! So, until then, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: A White Rose Blooms

***Myself and Alicia step onto a stage in front of a crowd of people armed with lances, axes, rifles and magic tomes.***

 **Tronmaster: Heh, oh God, it's been awhile since I-OH SHIT! *I proceed to duck form a flying ax.***

 **Alicia: Jesus, it really has been a bit since the last chapter. Anywho, I guess, disclaimers? Right, babe?**

 **Tronmaster: Ugh, Jesus Christ. *Ahem* Anyway, Fire Emblem and all related assets are owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. While RWBY and all related elements are owned by Roster Teeth Production, and the late Monty Oum.**

 ***Multiple firearms are cocked, and pointed right at us.***

 **Alicia: OH, SHIT!**

 ***Alicia and I proceed to dodge all of the bullets.***

* * *

[Corrin P.O.V.]

After the surprise invasion by the Grimm-backed Invaders, thanks to the Astral Plane's, unique properties, all the damaged buildings were repaired. However, we were forced to separate Ruby and Anna after the latter started calling Ruby some, rather unflattering names. Causing both to try and literally tear each other's throats out. We place Ruby over on the eastern side of the castle grounds, while Anna was placed on the western side. With Weiss going to check up on Ruby, while Felicia went to check on Anna.

"Not even three seconds after we've beaten the Grimm, Anna already decided to do something stupid." Morgan groaned, as the rest of us sat in the mess hall, while Kaze, Morgan and Ren were preparing dinner.

"You must remember dearest sister, this Anna is different than the one from our fair home." Odin noted, "Anna DID mention that she had a lot of sisters."

"Still, her calling my sister a, 'skanky lesbian cunt' was a tad uncalled for." Yang added, her eyes briefly flashing red.

"I was more concerned that Weiss was gonna rip Anna's throat out more than Ruby would." Sun said, shivering in terror.

"Yeah, I have NEVER seen Weiss that, angry before." Hana added, "At least in the short time I've known her."

"Yeah, she was like, Yang-levels of pissed." Neptune said, shutting up when Yang glared at him.

"So, while Ren and the others are making food, why don't Ike and Michaiah tell us about where they're from." Winter said, as everyone looked towards our newer comrades.

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious about where you guys are from." Jaune added, and, I'll need to clarify, I'm currently sitting on Jaune's lap.

"What do you want to know?" Michaiah asked, as Ike sighed in resignation.

[Eastern medical facility]

[Weiss P.O.V.]

 _'Ugh, of all the times I have to deal with some homophobic jackass besides my father, and it's some cherry-haired whore!'_ I thought, scowling as I made my way towards the room where Ruby's staying in, what's more, the gift I had acquired during our stay in Izumo had somehow been destroyed.

"Ruby, are you alright?" I asked, knocking on the door, before entering the room.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby replied, as a purple-haired nurse finished applying some bandages on her arm, "And yeah, I'm good, just a little steamed."

"Understandable, although, I will admit I acted in a, less-than elegant manner." I admitted.

"To be fair ma'am, that Anna woman was being rather, uncouth, towards your lover's feelings." The nurse added, giggling, while I just stood there, dumbfounded, while Ruby started sputtering incoherently, "Well, I'll just leave you two alone now." She added, walking out of the room, which was now silent, save for the sound of birds chirping.

"Wh-what a silly notion! Us, lovers?" I finally said, trying to lighten the mood, only for things to grow more awkward.

 _'Ugh! Smooth move Weiss! I'm such a useless lesbian!'_ I thought, mentally hitting myself, when all of a sudden, Ruby grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to the bed.

"Weiss, answer me: do you WANT us to be, something more?" Ruby asked, as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Fuck it." I replied, moving in, and kissing Ruby, and, her lips taste like strawberry. I could feel her pull me onto the bed, and to be honest, I couldn't give a damn about what my father would say right now, I just wanted to enjoy being with my dolt of a girlfriend.

[Back with the army]

[No P.O.V.]

"H-holy shit..." Yang breathed, as Ike and Michaiah finished their story about Tellius, and about the rather, sour relations between the beorc, what the humans of Tellius are called, and the Laguz, a race of shapeshifters, divided into separate tribes, and that there were periods of war between the two races.

"So, the Laguz have been discriminated just like the Faunus have." Blake noted.

"Faunus? Is that what Laguz are called where you're from?" Michaiah asked.

"No, the Faunus can't transform into their respective animals, and only have a single trait related to said animal." Odin corrected.

"And, on top of that, my _father_ , the bastard, has kept his Faunus, 'workers' in a state of pseudo-slavery." Winter spat, her tone getting venomous.

"You don't have a high opinion of your father, do you?" Michaiah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To be fair to Winter, and Weiss as well, most people back home think that Jacques is a massive asshole." Falco clarified.

"Crude, but correct, nonetheless." Winter added, as Kaze, Mozu and Ren returned, with a massive amount of surf and turf, curry, and noodles.

"Yum, that looks, AMAZING Renny!" Nora said, as Ren lightly blushed, nodding in response.

"The point is, while human-Faunus relations have improved, it's a, slow process." Coco added, "Even my poor little bun-bun here has been a victim of unwanted racism." She added again, wrapping Velvet in a crushing hug.

"C-Coco, c-can't b-breathe...L-let go!" Velvet wheezed.

"Nope!" Coco replied, smiling smugly, as everyone chuckled, while Yang and Winter grabbed two trays with plates of food, as well as drinks.

"Hey guys, what'chu doin'~?" Nora asked in a sing-song voice.

"Well, Yang and I thought it would be beneficial to take some dinner to Weiss and Ruby, especially as the latter is still recovering." Winter answered.

"Well, Ruby's a quick healer, even without her Aura." Tai said, "But she'll appreciate it, nonetheless."

"Yep, see ya!" Yang said, as her and Winter headed off towards the Eastern Medical wing. The Mess Hall now falling into a comfortable silence. At least until there was a loud crash, followed by a loud shout of "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"The shit was that?" Falco asked, grabbing Shadow Talon, as everyone else rushed towards the Eastern medical wing.

When the others got to where the sound came from, they also stumbled upon what exactly caused Yang and Winter to shriek like that, as well as Ruby and Weiss.

"Yang, Winter, is something-SWEET OUM ABOVE!" Blake yelled, covering her eyes.

"Blake, is everything-GODS!" Leo shouted, covering his eyes as well.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SHIT!" Takumi shrieked, covering his and Sakura's eyes.

"MORGAN! DON'T LOOK! YOUR EYES WILL BE FOREVER TAINTED!" Odin yelled, closing his eyes, while covering Morgan's with his hands.

"Dammit brother! I wanna look!" Morgan protested, attempting to stuggle from her brother's grip.

"Oh my~" Niles teased with a chuckle, as everyone, sans Winter and Yang covered, or otherwise, averted their eyes to the sight of Ruby and Weiss. Ruby and Weiss, almost completely nude, although both girls had quickly covered themselves when Yang and Winter entered.

"Weiss..." Yang growled, her eyes turning red with anger, her and Winter also sporting bright red faces, as well as equal faces of anger.

"H-hey, sis... Um, wh-what's up?" Ruby stuttered, as Weiss covered her face in embarrassment, both her and Ruby also sporting cherry-red faces.

"Don't you 'Hey sis, what's up' me, Ruby!" Yang yelled, "What the hell is this?!"

"Weiss, you and miss Rose explain yourselves, immediately." Winter stated, as Corrin pushed her way to the front.

"Yang, Winter, I'm sure Ruby and Weiss will explain, AFTER they're, ahem, decent." Corrin said, facing both of the aforementioned women, who relented, as everyone cleared out, Corrin shutting the door behind her.

After sitting in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, both girls decided to get dressed again.

"S-so?" Weiss nervously asked, looking at her partner.

"Um..." Ruby trailed off, as she looked back at the heiress.

"I hope this doesn't, change anything...between us." Weiss said, as Ruby smiled, and walked over to the white-themed girl, grabbing her hands, and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Other than us being, together-together, not really. Not unless you, don't want to-" Ruby said, before Weiss cut her off with a quick, chaste kiss.

"I don't mind at all being in a, relationship with you." Weiss said, reassuring the red and black-clad girl, making her smile, "Well, time to enter the lion's den."

"Yep." Ruby added, linking her hand with Weiss' as both girls exited the medical wing, towards their friends and comrades.

[Outside]

"Well, this is NOT, what I was expecting to happen." Kaze deadpanned, as Yang and Winter began fist-fighting each other.

"So, Ruby and Weiss decided to fuck? What's the big deal?" Morgan asked nonchalantly, as Winter kneed Yang in the gut, while Yang headbutted the older Schnee sibling.

"I'm all for consensual lovemaking between two women, but Ruby's fifteen, and Weiss is seventeen." Neptune answered, as Yang and Winter began to wrestle on the ground.

"The age of consent on Patch is 14." Qrow clarified, "In Vale itself, the maximum age of consent is 17, while the minimum is 15."

"Huh, neat." Sun said simply, as Yang now resorted to grabbing Winter's hair.

"THAT'S NOT A LEGALLY-SANCTIONED SPARRING TECHNIQUE!" Winter yelled, as she began ruthlessly punching Yang's cheek.

"FUCK YOU!" Yang shouted back, as the WhiteRose couple sprinted over to the group.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Weiss shrieked, as Winter now resorted to grabbing Yang's hair.

"Weiss, no need to be alarmed, I'm just defending your honor, is all." Winter replied, as Yang stomped on Winter's kneecap, as the latter headbutted Yang.

"YOUR SISTER WAS DEFLOWERING MINE!" Yang shouted, as no one noticed a portal opening up.

"So, have we come at a bad time?" A female voice asked, as everyone looked towards the portal, seeing Tronmaster and Alicia, the latter had a helmet covering the entirety of her head, sans her mouth.

* * *

 ***Jenkins, Melody and Hector are now being chased by the angry mob, Hector quickly shutting some blast doors.***

 **Jenkins: Mother *huff* fuckers. I can't believe the captain decided to open a portal, while leaving us to the wolves.**

 **Melody: Well, at least the captain got the chapter- *An explosion rocked the blast doors, causing it to creak.**

 **Hector: While we sort things out here, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: A Dark Cabal

***Jenkins, Melody and Hector finally got the mob calmed down the angry mob, when Anna, the one leading the Order of Heroes walked up to the trio.***

 **Anna: What the fuck is going on?!**

 **Jenkins: *Freaked out and stuttering* C-Commander! Hi!**

 **Melody: Your boyfriend and co-girlfriend ditched us!**

 **Hector: Anyway, what's up Anna?**

 **Anna: Well, our dear tactician has a special announcement, but I guess it'll have to wait for the end of the chapter! *Anna proceeds to wink at the camera.***

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

After the sudden arrival of Tronmaster and Alicia, a deafening silence formed, before Alicia caught everyone's attention with a cough.

"So, anyway, I hope we haven't come at a bad time." Tronmaster said nervously, as everyone looked at the couple.

"Besides mine and Weiss' sisters beating the hell out of each other, then, no." Ruby answered.

"Fair enough." Tronmaster replied, as Nora looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Um, Nora, is everything OK?" Leo asked, until Nora snapped her fingers.

"You're the guy from Izumo!" Nora shouted, as everyone, sans Kagero, Anna and Morgan looked shocked, somehow.

"Wait, seriously?!" Yang shrieked as the ginger nodded.

"Yeah, he's wearing the same robes and armor." Morgan deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, we, haven't seen him without his hood before." Nora replied bashfully.

"Anywho, I hope you received the gifts i sent." Tronmaster responded, as everyone looked to Ike, Michaiah and Morgan, "And no, I don't mean those three."

"If not them, then what gifts are you talking about?" Raven asked, slightly irritated.

"Um, the Master Seals?" Tronmaster replied, making Morgan and Odin look at the multi-dimensional tactician like he was insane.

"Um, what the hell are Master Seals?" Neptune asked, echoing the thoughts of all the Remnant-born members of the army.

"Master Seals are relics that, when used, can allow a person to advance in power with a specific specialization." Morgan replied, "At least, I think so. It's been a while since my brother and I used one."

"Huh, good to know." Sun said, as Tronmaster dusted off his cloak.

"So, do you have a name...?" Summer said, trailing off, allowing Tronmaster to continue.

"You all may call me Tronmaster." Tronmaster replied with a small bow, "And yes, I've gotten shit about my name before, so I don't need to hear anything else." He added, shutting down any other thoughts.

"Fair enough." Falco nodded, looking over to Alicia, "So, who's that next to you?"

"The name's Alicia, I'm Tronmaster's second in command." Alicia answered.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Nora asked, obliviously, as both Tronmaster and Alicia blushed.

"NORA!" Everyone shouted at the ginger.

"You can't just ask two people if they're in a relationship!" Winter yelled, as Alicia coughed bashfully.

"Oh my Oum, you guys ARE in a relationship." Coco realized, as Tronmaster regained his composure.

"Anyway, Weiss, how was my gift?" Tronmaster asked the heiress, who looked at him in confusion, before it morphed into a shocked expression.

"Wait, that was YOU?!" Weiss yelled, as Tronmaster nodded, the Ice Queen regaining her composure, "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use it, as it was destroyed during a battle here." Weiss explained, as Tronmaster looked crestfallen, before his expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Well, I won't be getting the deposit back on that package then. Goddammit." Tronmaster mumbled before readjusting himself.

"Anyway, he had the brilliant idea of checking up on you guys, see how you're doing." Alicia clarified.

"Good to know." Qrow stated, as everyone began walking towards the Mess Hall.

[Castle Krakenburg, Kingdom of Nohr]

Whilst our heroes were busy recovering within the confines of the Astral Plane, one of the retainers of the eldest Nohrian royal was making his way towards where his liege was to ride towards the front lines. This young man wore attire typical of a mercenary. His gray hair was slicked back, and while not immediately noticeable, his eyes were a deep sea blue, with fair skin. The name he was given at birth was Inigo, and he was the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, but when he arrived in Nohr, he acquired the new name Laslow.

 _'I hope wherever Lord Xander is heading off to, has a lot of cute girls.'_ Laslow thought as he walked towards his co-retainer Peri.

"Hey Lazzy!" Peri said, "You excited to start some stabbing?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, assuming our targets aren't cute girls, at least." Laslow replied, when Peri suddenly began looking at him intensively, "Um, Peri, is everything all right?" He asked as Peri looked him over.

"Have you always had blue hair?" Peri asked in response, which made Laslow look at her in confusion, although inside, he was nervous as a Wyvern in heat.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Laslow responded, as Peri handed him a mirror, which the mercenary/prince accepted.

 _'Time to see what in Naga's name Peri is blabbering on-'_ Laslow thought, when he noticed that, indeed, his hair was blue, just like his sister Lucina's hair. And, in addition, in his right eye, was the Mark of Naga in his right eye, _'By the gods! Wh-why is my hair blue?! A-and the Mark of Naga is visible in my right eye again?! What in the world is going on?!'_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Xander's footsteps.

"Laslow! Peri! Why on earth are you two just lazing about when we're about to mobilize?" Xander asked with an tone of authority.

"Oh! Uh, l-lord Xander! I was, just, um..." Laslow spat out nervously, when Peri stepped forward.

"It seemed that Lazzy got an impromptu makeover!" Peri answered as Laslow looked on in shock.

"Laslow, while I do not mind what you do in your personal time, I would like to remind you-" Xander scolded, before taking a look at Laslow's eyes, noticing the Mark of Naga in the right eye, "Laslow, what's with the bizarre mark on your right eye?"

"It's, somewhat of a long story, my lord." Laslow replied, "But, I'll attempt to answer any question you have, within reason, of course."

"Of course, Laslow. You may tell me on our way to Nestra." Xander replied, as he headed towards the stables.

"Wait, we're heading to Cyrkensia? What's the occasion?" Laslow asked, following his liege.

"We're to reinforce our troops stationed near our southern border. In the event of a Hoshidan invasion into our territory." Xander replied, getting on his personal mount, Sauron, whilst Peri and Laslow mounted on Peri's horse, Galadriel.

"Understood, Lord Xander!" Laslow shouted, as the three of them rode off towards, Cyrkensia, unbeknownst to them, a mysterious party has taken notice. A Seer, a jellyfish-like Creature of Grimm, capable of floating on the air, was observing the eldest Nohrian prince and his retainers head south for its master.

[Back on Remnant]

"So, this is the world where my Grimm have been disappearing to,yet, no sign of their kidnapper." Spoke a feminine, yet mature voice. The owner was a woman, with the appearance similar to that of the Grimm. With skin of a deathly pallor, and covered in deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black, and her irises glow red, although, when agitated, they can glow brighter. In the center of her forehead, is a diamond-shaped marking. Her clothing consists of a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring on her right index finger in the shape of an insect. And her hair is white, formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. This is Salem, arch-nemesis to Professor Ozpin, and de-facto leader of the Creatures of Grimm. And right now, she is very agitated.

"Argh! Which cretin DARES to steal away the pets of our goddess!" Shouts a man sitting to Salem's left. He is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail, which makes sense, considering he is a scorpion Faunus, although, he keeps his tail hidden, by wrapping it around his waist like a belt. His normal attire consists of a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. Said jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. Although he's not currently wearing it, he also has a dark brown jacket which he wears the same way as his white.

"Anything that's able to steal Grimm out from your grasp mistress, must be a fascinating topic of study." Spoke a man with a formal and refined accent, who sat to Salem's right. He was a middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. His outfit consists of a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match the cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

"Still, whoever this mysterious, and supposedly invisible adversary is, we cannot allow them to interfere with everything." Quietly spoke another middle-aged man, who also sat to Salem's right. HE has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. His outfit consists of a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

"We cannot afford to allow ANYONE to stand in the way of our ambitions." Spoke another feminine voice. This one belonging to a young woman, who also sat on Salem's left. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes to accompany her fair skin, along with dark red-painted fingernails. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above her knees. On the dress' upper back, at the same height as her chest, lies a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She also wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She also has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the dress' keyhole, is a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

These four were Tyrian Callows, Arthur Watts, Hazel Rainhart and Cinder Fall. All of them subordinates to the Queen of the Grimm Salem, and right now, they had convened within Salem's dark fortress within the depths of Salem's domain. A hellish environment, where the Creatures of Grimm spawn from.

"I wonder if this force is the same one that spirited away some of Ozpin's students." Watts mused, as Cinder's eyes, her earring, and the markings on her dress began glowing.

"This 'force' forced Ozpin and Ironwood to postpone the Vytal Festival! I was poised to locate the remaining half of the Fall Maiden's powers!" Cinder shouted, slamming her fists on the table, cracking it slightly.

"Cinder, flailing about like a spoiled child isn't going to accomplish any of our goals." Watts scolded his comrade, as Tyrian looked at the two of them, as Cinder and Watts began loudly bickering, until Salem put a single hand up, silencing the two of them, and drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"Arthur, Cinder, this useless infighting will NOT accomplish anything." Salem said calmly, "But, nonetheless, you are correct Cinder. We cannot let this extreme transgression pass without consequences." She continued, before linking her fingers together, and closing her eyes in thought before continuing, "Cinder, you, along with five others, will investigate this other world, find the one responsible for the stolen Grimm, and report back to me." Salem added, "I take it you will bring your, pets, Emerald and Mercury?" The Grimm Witch asked, and Cinder nodded before responding.

"Yes, mistress. Although, why isn't my objective the elimination of this target?" Cinder asked.

"This, invisible sorcerer, has access to ancient, and powerful magicks. In addition: in that world, the practice of magic is common. Eve used for, military purposes." Salem explained, "So, there will no doubt be extremely powerful mages in that world."

"I can handle anything that comes my way. I don't need anyone else except-" Cinder responded before Salem silenced her.

"Enough! You have your orders. You, Emerald, Mercury, Tyrian and two others shall enter that world, locate the source of the magic, and report back to me." Salem ordered, "Am I clear?" She asked.

"Y-yes, mistress." Cinder replied meekly, as Tyrian began to lightly chuckle.

"Wait, what about Tyrian's search fro the Spring Maiden?" Watts asked, as Hazel sighed.

"He is correct. What will become of our search for the Spring Maiden?" Hazel asked, agreeing with Watts.

"Unfortunately, we will have to postpone our search for Spring." Salem replied, as Watts and Hazel bowed their heads, "If no one has any other questions, you are all dismissed. Cinder, you and Tyrian must make your way towards the location of a portal that has opened up, I need to, meditate on this power." She finished, as everyone else exited the chamber, Salem still sat, deep in thought.

 _'This power... I haven't sensed magical energy THIS powerful, or potent since...'_ Salem thought, before her eyes widened, both in shock, and horrified realization.

"N-no..." Salem breathed, and, for the first time in a long while since her existence began, Salem felt one emotion she hasn't felt since her war with Ozpin began: pure, unadulterated, primal fear. For the power she felt, was one belonging to gods. The power, of an Elder Dragon.

[Back with our heroes...]

"Wait, so, Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood postponed the Vytal Festival, because of us?" Ruby asked, as Tronmaster and Alicia explained what had happened since teams RWBY and JNPR had been inadvertently by Azura.

"Yep, in fact, I'm the one who suggested for them to postpone the festival." Tronmaster said, as Morgan, Ike and Michaiah looked slightly confused.

"What's the Vytal Festival?" Morgan asked, as Sun walked up to the young tactician princess.

"It's a bi-annual celebration of Remnant's biggest war." Sun explained, making Morgan have an 'oh duh' look. Suddenly, a loud alarm rang out, as Tronmaster grabbed his Scroll and opened it, he looked at the time and scowled.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked the inter-dimensional tactician, as he and Alicia stood up.

"As much as we'd like to stay and chat, we have urgent matters to attend to." Tronmaster explained, as a portal opened up in the mess hall, Alicia entering, "Oh, before I go, I need to say something." Tronmaster added, looking towards Jaune and Corrin, "Jaune, your family has more power behind it than just the ability to use Dragon Veins. When the inheritors of your lineage are threatened, your true power will awaken, as will Crocea Mors' true form." He finished, as he entered the portal, the portal closing behind him.

"Well, anyone else shocked that he was being cryptic?" Summer asked with a shrug.

* * *

 ***Alicia and I exited the portal, Alicia taking off her helmet, shaking her head.***

 **Anna: Hey loves, welcome back. *Anna proceeds to give Alicia a quick peck on the lips.***

 **Alicia: Glad to be-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?! *She motioned towards the door, which has a huge amounts of dents in it.**

 **Jenkins: While you guys left through a portal, we were busy dealing with the angry mob!**

 **Melody: Anyway, Anna mentioned that you had a plan? *She points to me.***

 **Me: I do. *Looks at the camera.* I think that we're further along in the story to warrant this, I, want two people to do two separate readings of this story. One with RWBY characters, one with Fire Emblem Fates characters. If you're interested, PM me, or let me know in the reviews if you are, and I'll PM you in respond. Or do both! I don't mind. But you can only do a reading with one set of characters. Not both. Anyway, this took a long time to get out, and I need to rest with some Assassin's Creed. Hector?**

 **Hector: Alright, anyway, a whole bunch of shit happened. And yes, Inigo's dad is Chrom. And if you haven't noticed, what with Xander and Peri's horses, in addition to Leo's horse, they're all names ripped straight from the world of JRR Tolkien's Middle-Earth. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Back to War

**Me: What's up, people? Yeah, sorry for not updating my stories, but, after a, rather nice weekend (topped off with playing some Diablo 3), I had my proverbial batteries recharged.**

 **Alicia: Also, we've gotten our first instances of hate reviews. Which story? Devil May Cry: Remnant Hellfire.**

 **Jenkins: Why? Who cares, know that the captain's planning on continuing said story. But, he has ideas for another story.**

 **Melody: The offer for two people each to perform a reading of this story is still up on the table. You just need to express your interest in either a review, or a PM.**

 **Hector: Anywho, time to be pleasantly surprised as to how this chapter starts...**

* * *

[Evergreen Province, Kingdom of Vale]

[No P.O.V.]

Within a warehouse of the Province of Evergreen, one of the outermost towns of the Vale territory, a male Faunus in his early or mid twenties paced around with an angered expression. He stands at six foot four inches, and had a pale complexion. His hair was red and brown, as well as spiked backward in a windswept way. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket has a red inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. The suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to the collar underneath the suit jacket. He also wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the symbol of Omega. Topping off his outfit is a black belt with white domino marks on it. And finally, he wears a mask that looks similar to a Grimm. Said mask is whitish-tan with red, Mistralian style horn-like symbols decorating the front, as well as two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. His Faunus trait is a pair of bull horns. Hooked to his side, is a red-colored chokuto sheathed within his scabbard/rifle. This is Adam Taurus, the leader of the Vale branch of the global Faunus civil rights group turned terrorist group, the White Fang, and he has had a constant snarl on his face.

"Where the hell is she?" Adam growled to no one in particular, at least until someone, a young woman twirled into the room. She stood at four feet ten inches, making her shorter than most others. Her skin has a pale complexion, her hair being a mix of half brown, half pink with white streaks on the pink side. Her eye color changed between white, until settling on one being pale-pink, the other being brown. Her outfit consisting of a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which were hanging haphazardly around her neck. She has an Umbrella slouched on her shoulder, said weapon having a lace look.

"Neo, where is Cinder?" Adam asked the now named Neopolitan, who just gave a smug smirk, at least until the door of the warehouse opened, revealing Cinder, Tyrian, and two others. One being a young man, the other a young woman. The young man stands at five foot ten inches, with pale skin, and a well-built physique. His eyes and hair both being silvery-gray. With his outfit consisting of a slate gray and black partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what looks like a sash or bandana draped over it. Whilst his arms are protected by sets of rerebraces and vambraces. And, while they're not immediately noticeable what with him constantly wearing pants and a pair of shoes, he has two prosthetic legs that attach part-way up his thighs.

The young woman has medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She also wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high heels. Bringing her height at five feet, eight inches. Her attire consists of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop-top, on the back of which is her emblem, which is a cut gem. This is accompanied by white shorts, decorated with a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and a green loincloth. Her weapons, which were hung from two leather casings on her belt. Said weapons are revolvers with a jungle-green grips, and while they're not fully shown, the revolvers have two sickle blades that have chains attached, making the weapons part kusarigamas.

These two are Cinder's proteges/accomplices, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. And while Mercury had his almost trademark smirk, Emerald looked about as annoyed as Adam.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked, clearly pissed, "And who's this?" He added, grabbing the hilt of his weapon Wilt.

"Do not worry about him, my mistress has, ordered the six of us to work together on an, important mission." Cinder answered.

"What mission?" Adam asked, getting more agitated, as Tyrian looked at the two with a sadistic grin.

Before Cinder could explain, a portal that looked like it was made of water suddenly appear right next to them, getting the collective attention of everyone present.

"I'm going to guess that's what we're here for?" Mercury asked, as Emerald rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Emerald asked, as Tyrian began giggling.

"Looks like the portal that the goddess directed us to." Tyrian replied, his mad giggling turning into full-blown cackling.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Emerald sighed, as the six entered the portal.

[Nohrian Naval Warship, Unyielding Rage]

[Cinder P.O.V.]

After entering the portal that lady Salem had directed us to, we found ourselves on board a ship. Not an airship, mind you, but a seafaring vessel. Which stuck all of us as odd.

 _'Strange... But, from what that Seer showed us, this world lacked the technological advancement of our own.'_ I thought as Adam, poor, sweet Adam looked around, an ever present scowl on his face.

"What in the hell?" Adam asked no one in particular, as he looked around the deck of the ship, "Where are we?" He later asked, before several, well, I wouldn't exactly call them soldiers, suddenly appeared, clubs and axes drawn.

"Halt! Stay right where you are, Hoshidan filth!" Shouted one of the brutes, as a woman with, lavender hair, red eyes and a, rather generous bust, walked toward us, beside her were two girls, one with red hair in twintails, the other, having her hair in a similar style and color to Emerald's following to her sides.

"Well, looks like we have a couple of interlopers, don't we?" The woman said in a mature, almost motherly tone, "Selena, Beruka, take their weapons from them, won't you?"

"Without delay, Lady Camilla." The one with the armor, Beruka replied, walking towards Adam, who quickly retaliated, or tried to, as she quickly disarmed and knocked Adam out with a few well-placed strikes.

"Dumbass." The redhead, Selena muttered to herself, before motioning to Emerald and Neo to hand their weapons over, which both reluctantly did.

 _'This plan is already falling apart.'_ I thought, as a sudden shock coursed through our bodies.

"GAAAHHHH!" Mercury cried out, as he too was rendered unconscious.

"There, that spell should have dispelled your Auras until such time as we deliver you three to Windmire." Spoke another voice, this one belonging to a girl with blue hair and dressed in a maid outfit.

"W-wait, how do you-" Was all Emerald was able to say, before a swift kick knocked her out.

"Y-you'll pay for this." I growled, before the woman, Camilla, stood above me, and stomped her heel in my face.

[Astral Plane, Jaune and Corrin's room]

[Jaune P.O.V.]

After Tronmaster and Alicia left, we all unanimously decided, it was time for some sleep. Although, Corrin had, other ideas. Turns out, that her being able to turn into a dragon has, given her some, interesting instincts. So, as I woke up, I noticed that Corrin and I were both still in bed. And, had no clothes on. Before my embarrassment could kill me, I heard a series of knocks at the door.

"Jaune, Lady Corrin! It's time to get up!" I heard the voice of Jakob say.

"Be right there Jakob!" I shouted back, gently nudging Corrin awake.

"Mnhm, Jaune?" Corrin asked groggily, her eyes opening and a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"I know what you want Corrin, but it's time to get up." I said, stopping whatever she had planned.

"Damn." She mumbled, as she and I got out of bed, "Guess it's back to the war." She added, as the two of us got dressed.

"Yeah, this isn't going to be fun." I added, trying to pull my hoodie over my head, finally getting it on.

After several minutes, Corrin and I finally got dressed, and met everyone near Lilith's temple, where said dragon was ready to open a portal.

"OK guys, next stop: The Kingdom of Nestra!" Falco declared, causing a mix of various groans, "What?"

"I really don't want to fight anymore people." Ruby groaned, as Summer patted her back.

"Look, the best way to get to Notre Sagesse is via Nestra's port of Cyrkensia, and then we'll need to cut through to Port Dia." Falco explained, as Leo stepped forward.

"And no doubt, assuming he hasn't already, my fath-King Garon, must have had someone report to him of our plans as far back as Izumo." Leo added, and I noticed that he didn't refer to Garon as his dad.

"Wait, what's Cyrkensia?" Weiss asked, this time, Summer answered.

"Like Falco said, it's the major port city of the Kingdom of Nestra. Like Izumo, it's officially neutral in any conflict between Nohr and Hoshido, and is well-known for its opera house, and-" Summer answered, before being cut off.

"Wait, opera house?" Winter said.

"Yes, the people of Nestra pride themselves on their skills as singers and dancers." Azura added, much to the delight of both Weiss and Winter.

"It's been far too long since we've seen an opera Winter!" Weiss said excitedly.

"Yes, we simply must stay overnight." Winter replied, agreeing with her sister.

"Unfortunately, we won't have time." Falco said, shutting that idea down, "Tai, Qrow, from what little you and the others explained, we don't have a lot of time before both this dimension, and Remnant are destroyed by this mysterious third party, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Qrow said.

"That's about the gist of it." Tai added, causing Weiss to sulk.

"Then it's settled." Corrin said sternly, looking ever more beautiful, "Falco, I assume this friend of yours has a ship we can use, right?"

"Yep, it should be ready to go." Falco answered, as Lilith opened a portal allowing us to appear next to a dock.

"Falco! About time! I was wondering when yous would show!" Barked a sailor with a very toothy grin.

"You know me, I LOVE to make a flashy entrance!" Falco exclaimed, as he stepped onto the ship.

"Well, all aboard." I muttered, as Corrin grabbed my hand, causing both of us to smile.

"Let's go, Vomit boy." Corrin replied with a small giggle as I rolled my eyes, following her onto the ship.

[Back on Remnant...]

[No P.O.V.]

While the army was busy boarding the ship (and having a difficult time loading Gunter and Leo's horses, along with Subaki's Pegasus onto the ship), it was a late night in Vale, Professor Ozpin was busy looking over some notes the Vale council had sent him regarding the delay of the Vytal Festival, when all of a sudden, he heard the elevator chime.

"Glynda? Is that you?" Ozpin called out, slight mirth in his voice, "I had thought you went home for the evening, but I guess once a-" Was all he managed to continue, before blocking three shuriken with his cane. Then, without warning, a ninja, semi-invisible, and cloaked in the purple flames that signified their control by Anankos, dashed out of the elevator.

 _'Well, looks like my own evening plans have changed.'_ Ozpin thought, before changing his stance, holding his cane in a relaxed, but ready position.

"Well, if I hadn't known any better, I'd assume that Halloween had come early." Ozpin joked, but the ninja clearly wasn't laughing, _'Clearly, someone's not in the mood for jokes.'_ Ozpin thought, pushing his glasses up, "Now, I hope you have a good reason for disrupting my evening." Ozpin said in a serious tone, as another ninja, followed by the semi-invisible form of Arete, the former queen of Valla, and second queen-consort of Nohr, as well as Azura's mother. Now, nothing but a corpse of a puppet, controlled by the Silent Dragon.

 _'Well, this is most certainly new.'_ Ozpin thought as Arete stepped forward.

"This tower, this tower will serve my master well." Arete spoke, her attention focused on Ozpin, who's expression had now hardened, "And you, will make a fine warrior for his army."

"I have no clue as to who your master is, but rest assured, you and your 'master' are not the first beings to try and end my life, and I can assure you, he will most certainly not be the last." Ozpin said defiantly, "Now, leave my office at once, or else."

"Or else what?" Arete mockingly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or else, I may need to dole out some, corporal punishment." Ozpin responded, the threat evidenced.

"I gave you a chance to surrender willingly, but you declined." Arete said bitterly, "Now it seems, I will need to take you by force!" She finished, motioning for her ninja to attack, only to turn around and notice that both of them were suddenly killed, as if crushed by winds from the depths of hell.

"I'm afraid that will not work, believe me, I've tried." Said Salem, the Grimm witch appearing behind the deceased former queen.

"Salem, what an unexpected, yet, rather pleasant surprise." Ozpin said, nonchalantly.

"You..." Arete growled, "You both will pay for your transgressions!" She finished, as she disappeared in a column of purple flames, leaving both immortal beings in stunned silence, at least before Salem spoke.

"Seems to me that the two of us have a common enemy, wouldn't you agree, Ozpin?" Salem asked coyly, as Ozpin kept a neutral expression.

"Finally! I was wondering when this would happen!" Shouted Tronmaster, walking into the office, before looking at Salem, and then back to Ozpin.

"Tronmaster, surprised to see you here as well." Ozpin said, as Tronmaster shrugged.

"Yeah, I checked up on Jaune and company, they're making their way towards a city called Notre Sagesse." Tronmaster explained, sitting on Ozpin's desk.

"I'm, sorry, but, who are you?" Salem asked, both confused, and a tad agitated.

"The name's Tronmaster, and I'm the one who's got a plan that, benefits the three of us." Tronmaster explained.

"How so?" Salem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, in short, your little false Maiden was just captured by the army of the Kingdom of Nohr, no doubt with magic borrowed from the one pulling the strings on those two puppets you've just smashed up." Tronmaster answered, pointing to the two ninja corpses.

"What?" Salem deadpanned, now going from agitated, to downright pissed.

"I believe you heard him Salem." Ozpin replied, as Tronmaster pulled out a tricorder (circa Star Trek: TNG), scanning the bodies, before putting it away in his personal hammer-space.

"So, I take it you both have a guess as to who, or rather, WHAT's planning to kill the both of you?" Tronmaster asked, as Salem looked at the young tactician.

"Yes, an Elder Dragon." Salem answered, as Ozpin's eyes widened in terror.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin asked his old adversary, as a massive dome of glass appeared, a field of gray energy washing over the three present.

"Whew, glad that worked." Tronmaster said, sighing in satisfaction, as both Ozpin and Salem looked at him.

"What did you just do?" Salem asked, as Tronmaster stretched his arms, a faint popping noise being heard.

"I just created a pocket dimension, severing us from the rest of Remnant, and cutting us off from the curse." Tronmaster replied, as Salem looked even more confused.

"What curse?" Salem asked, as Tronmaster sighed.

"What I'm about to say, never leaves this place." Tronmaster replied, his voice adopting a cold tone, "The being responsible for the kidnapping of the Creatures of Grimm, is indeed a Dragon. One of the last of the First Dragons. The Silent Dragon, Anankos." He continued, "He usurped control of the hidden kingdom known as Valla, and placed a curse, so that anyone who speaks of Valla, or of Anankos directly, will dissolve into water and die. He has plans to, not only destroy the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, the two superpowers of his world, but Remnant as well."

"So, that's why many of my Grimm have been pilfered from across the planet." Salem mused.

"Correct, now, Jaune, along with Corrin, a disgraced former princess of both Nohr and Hoshido, whom the young Arc lad has formed an attraction to, are off to seek the power of the Rainbow Sage, the other remaining First Dragon." Tronmaster explained, "They hope that he can explain what the 'Seal of Flames' is, and how it can defeat Anankos, as well as to how Crocea Mors, as a Fire Emblem, fits into the equation."

"Wait a moment, you mean to say that Mister Arc's weapon is a Fire Emblem?!' Ozpin asked in shock.

"Sword and Shield." Tronmaster added, as the reality of everything began to set in.

"So, what now?" Salem asked, finally saying something.

"Well, for one thing, we'll need to let each of your individual lieutenants that are still in this world know of what's transpiring." Tronmaster answered, "Ozpin, Salem, return here tomorrow, and bring your lieutenants. Ozpin, you get Ironwood and Goodwitch, Salem, you grab Hazel and Watts."

"While Watts would be thrilled at the prospect of this, summit, Hazel, will not." Salem replied, as Tronmaster nodded.

"I actually anticipated that, and tomorrow, I'll have a couple of friends of mine help with the summit." Tronmaster added, "Anyway, the moment I drop the glass outside, the curse will be back in effect. So, do not say a word." He added, as both nodded, "Good. Now, prepare for the summit, and ready yourselves, and do NOT speak of this. To ANYONE!" He finished, as he snapped his fingers, causing the glass around the tower to shatter in a blinding light, and when both Salem and Ozpin had uncovered their eyes, Tronmaster had disappeared.

"Well, this night has been, eventful." Ozpin said simply.

"I, agree. I guess, for now, we'll need to set aside our war." Salem replied, opening a portal back to her domain, entering it.

"Yes. Let's." Ozpin responded, looking at his coffee, before nodding his head in denial.

 _'I wonder where Qrow has kept his whiskey.'_ Ozpin thought, grabbing his Scroll, and opening it.

* * *

 **Alicia: Sorry if Tronmaster isn't here for the A/N, but he's preparing for the summit.**

 **Melody: Hector and Damien aren't here as well, so, it's Alicia and I. But yeah, Cinder and her five companions are now in the world of Fates, but captured by Camilla. Jaune, Corrin and friends are now on the way towards the Rainbow Sage, and Jaune and Corrin have been implied to have FINALLY gotten it on!**

 **Alicia: Kana and other Arc kids in the future, maybe? Also, Ozpin and Salem have some time, and fighting some of the Silent Dragon's goons. And yeah, Salem used Balberith from Radiant Dawn, and obviously is a user of Dark magic.**

 **Melody: Also, here's an update on the poll. The RWBY x Assassin's Creed and RWBY x Power Rangers crossovers are tied for first place! Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Frozen Sea

**Alicia: Well, this is going to be an interesting chapter, eh girls?**

 **Melody: Yep. Unfortunately, this one's not about the summit between Salem and Ozpin, but a continuation of the story. So, commander, want to do the disclaimers?**

 **Anna: Yep! *Ahem* Fire Emblem and all related elements are property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. While RWBY and all related elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions, and the late, and amazingly great, Monty Oum. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Nohrian Naval Warship, Unyielding Rage]

[Adam P.O.V.]

After that, admittedly rash attempt on my end, I awoke to the feeling of my arms in chains. And, despite my best efforts to free myself, it was in vain.

"Don't waste your breath, Taurus. I've tried melting the chains on my wrists, and something's suppressing our Auras." I heard Cinder whisper, when we heard a gruff voice outside.

"Hey! Keep quiet! I don't need to let you know what Nohrian law says about unruly prisoners, do I? Didn't think so." The voice said, before it faded away with a murmer of, "Fucking animal."

 _'I guess that, without our weapons, we can't do anything.'_ I thought, sleep overtaking me.

[With Jaune and Company...]

[No P.O.V.]

Below deck, on the ship meant to carry him and his comrades to Cheve, one Jaune Arc was buys trying not to vomit.

"Jaune, I told you to take that motion sickness medicine before we left port." Corrin lightly chastised her lover, rubbing small circles on his back, as poor Jaune was busy dry-heaving into a bucket.

"W-well, I thought I could... HURK! I thought I could tough it out..." Jaune replied weakly, his face as green as Kaze's hair.

"Yikes, I had heard that the Arc family was cursed with motion sickness, but I didn't think it'd extend to Crocea Mors' latest wielder." Falco snarked, as he and Sakura walked up to the couple.

"Well, I'm just lucky that we arrived in time to catch the damn thing." Raven said, as her and Qrow walked up to the group.

"Corrin, you should probably rest while we have this opportunity to do so." Sakura advised as Qrow took a sip from his flask.

"I'd take her advice, considering that we've kinda been fighting non-stop since we started riding this insane roller coaster." Qrow added, "What, between the Nohrian army trying to kill us, the Hoshidans hunting us..."

"Not to mention the Mokushujin, and the Creatures of Grimm, the army's kinda running on fumes at the moment." Falco replied, "Plus, a nap would probably help Jaune with his motion sickness."

"You guys are right. Jaune and I will make sure to take a nap soon. Thanks." Corrin responded with a bow, grabbing Jaune by the arm, and walking him towards their cabin.

[Some time later...]

After a while, Jaune, Corrin, Jakob and Felicia were standing on the top deck. Jaune, looking much better than he was before.

"Jaune, are you feeling any better?" Felicia asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Yep. I guess I just needed a small catnap." Jaune replied with a chuckle, while Corrin lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Don't let Blake catch you saying that." Corrin said with a small giggle of her own.

"Pardon me for the interruption milady, but the captain says everything is going well." Jakob reported, a small smile adorning his features, "We should reach port by tomorrow."

"I see. Thank you Jakob." Corrin replied, as Jaune began stretching.

"Yeah, the sooner we're on dry land, the better." Jaune added, "Especially for Neptune."

"I heard he was holding onto the mast at one point." Felicia said, a small laugh escaping her.

"Hey, not to interrupt, but, does the sky look darker to you?" Corrin asked, as everyone else looked up, and indeed, the sky, and the boat began to rock slightly.

"And, the boat's rocking. Oh no." Jaune groaned, his face becoming green again.

"Looks like a storm's coming. We'd better get inside now before it lets loose." Winter advised, everyone now noticing she was with them. Then, without warning, the boat violently shook, causing everyone to almost lose their balance!

"WHOA!" Jaune yelled, quickly grabbing Corrin before she could literally hit the deck.

"Whoa! What the hell's going on?!" Sun asked as he and Morgan rushed to the top deck, both of their clothes looking disheveled.

"The boat just lurched to a stop!" Jakob yelled/replied, "Are you all right, milady?" He added, as Jaune helped Corrin regain her footing.

"Yes... I'm fine, thanks to Jaune." Corrin answered, as everyone else ran topside to see what the problem is.

"What the hell happened?" Leo asked, as Odin began giving Sun a nasty glare, having a guess as to WHY Sun and Morgan had their hair and clothes messed up.

"I think we might've hit something." Blake answered, as Coco went to look over the side.

"Like what, an iceberg? It's not even winter!" Yang shouted, as Coco looked down, and saw some patches of ice.

"Um, you're not exactly wrong, Yang!" Coco yelled, as everyone went to where Coco was, only to notice that, indeed, their ship was caught up by ice.

"Where in the world did all this ice come from?!" Michaiah shouted, as Morgan felt like the temperature was slowly dropping.

"More importantly, is anyone else getting cold?" The young tactician asked, as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it IS getting rather brisk..." Niles replied, before Ruby cut him off.

"Niles, now isn't the time for double-entendres!" Ruby yelled.

"Now how could this be? It's impossible for it to get this cold this fast!" Jakob shouted, as Kuai Liang stepped forward.

"Not for the Ice Tribe..." Kuai Liang replied, as Felicia solemnly sighed, knowing the who the culprits are as well.

"Wait, someone's coming this way!" Velvet shouted, as Falco looked in the direction she was pointing, only for his eyes to go wide.

"C-Camilla?!" Falco shouted in shock, as Camilla did indeed fly in on her wyvern, landing on the deck of the ship.

"Ahh, Corrin, Leo... I'm so glad to see you two are unharmed." Camilla said in a motherly tone, "Ever since your dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you two."

"Camilla..." Corrin trailed off, as the eldest Nohrian princess looked at Jaune.

"Oh, dear, Jaune! My how strong you've gotten!" Camilla said.

"You've come to kill is, haven't you?" Leo asked accusingly, making everyone sans Camilla look at him in shock.

"Camilla, are you really...?" Falco trailed off, looking at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, my darling little falcon." Camilla replied, "It will be easier for both of us to fight if we don't cling to sentimentality." She added, as Falco could feel his heart begin to shatter, slowly.

"Sister, can't you see that Jaune and I are trying to do something good for both kingdoms?" Corrin asked, trying to persuade her sister from any rash action.

"Camilla, please listen! Father has gone absolutely mad!" Leo pleaded, actually on the verge of tears, and while it stung for Camilla to harm her siblings, and her beloved Falco, she had orders, no matter how monstrous they were.

"I hear your words, but Father has demanded that you both be put to death." Camilla replied, her tone remorseful, but firm, "Corrin, Leo, I love you both so much-from the bottom of my heart. But that doesn't mean I can disobey a direct order from Father. It's a tragic end to things, but since you both betrayed Nohr... I have no choice." And with that, Leo's heart, as well as trust in his eldest sister, instantly crumbled to ashes.

"You're wrong, Camilla!" Jaune shouted, "Corrin, Leo or myself haven't betrayed you or anyone else! If Garon gave you orders to kill Corrin and Leo, your own siblings, then he really must be a piss-poor excuse of a father!" He finished, his eyes having a golden glow around them.

"Flora, would you be so kind..." Camilla trailed off as Corrin and Felicia became wide-eyed.

"Yes, milady." Flora replied coldly, as a blizzard suddenly appeared, and Flora appeared on the ship.

"Gah!" Corrin yelled, the cold quickly hitting her.

"Lady Corrin, I cared greatly for you back in the castle." Flora said, her tone, cold as ice, "But I will show you no mercy. Nor will I allow any harm to come to Lady Camilla!"

"Lady Corrin, Jaune, get back! It's too dangerous!" Jakob advised, as he, Kuai Liang, and a reluctant Felicia jumped in front of the two.

"Flora, cease this madness!" Kuai Liang shouted, his voice cracking somewhat, "Have you come to kill us as well?!"

"Don't tell us the ocean is frozen because of you?" Jakob asked accusingly.

"It is." Flora answered, "King Garon has commanded that the Ice Tribe eliminate Corrin and Jaune." She added.

"And what happens if you do?! You think Garon will spare our tribe?" Felicia shouted, speaking up, "That man, that... that fucker, he'll just wipe us out, regardless!" Felicia added, actually swearing.

"Felicia, you don't understand-"Flora started, before Felicia shouted, cutting her sister off.

"No, YOU don't understand! You, we, Jakob, all three of us swore an oath to Lady Corrin!" Felicia yelled, "You can't just, back-stab your liege like, like some kind of expensive whore!" She added, "Garon is a monster, using your love for our tribe as a bargaining chip! Has your complete and total disregard for any common fucking morals blind you to your duties as a retainer? Or has everything been an act?" She finished, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Felicia, truly... but I cannot listen to you." Flora replied coldly, "Nothing you, Kuai Liang or Jakob say will change my mind. For the good of the Ice Tribe, I must chill my heart and do what's commanded. Even if it means killing my own sister." She finished, Jakob and Kuai Liang shocked into silence, as Felicia, finally snapped.

"Fucking damn it, Flora!" Felicia shouted, as a purple energy surrounded her body.

"Uh, F-Felicia..." Velvet murmured, as Felicia's eyes began glowing, and Felicia began to levitate off of the deck.

"I thought we could talk this out, but NO! YOU go on and decide to follow Garon's orders! Even disregarding the pleas of your childhood friend, your crush, AND your twin sister!" Felicia shouted, as a massive storm began to form.

"No fucking way..." Qrow breathed, as Summer, Tai, Raven and even Falco all looked on in both awe and fear.

"I just... I can't... I... I... AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Felicia stammered out, before a bloodcurdling scream erupted from her throat, followed by a massive burst of power, before the storm finally dissipated, Felicia being rendered unconscious, the young maid falling towards the deck.

"Felicia's the Summer Maiden..." Summer said quietly, the realization hitting her, her team and Falco all at once.

"FELICIA!" Fox shouted, leaping into the air, catching Felicia, before landing back onto the ship, Falco and team STRQ letting out a collective breath none of them knew they were holding.

"Summer, Maiden...?" Ruby asked, trailing off, Summer looking at her daughter, knowing she'll have to explain everything, but everyone was brought out from their shock, by what sounded like a velociraptor.

"What in the hell was that?" Niles asked., as several more velociraptor-esque sounds began rising up into a chorus, as several humanoid shapes are seen circling above the ships like vultures.

"Um, what in the hell are those?!" Leo shouted, as the shapes began to descend.

"I have no gods-damned idea, but I get a bad feeling we'll find out." Takumi replied, as one shape dive-bombed down, towards the Unyielding Rage, and snatching up one of the Ice Tribe members.

"AHHHH-!" Was all that was heard, before his screams were cut off with a sickening *CRUNCH* and his body dropping into the frozen sea.

"What the..." Jakob breathed, both in shock, and horror, as more of the shapes began descending towards their ship, landing right next to Camilla, knocking her off her wyvern, and hitting it to the side.

"CAMILLA!" Leo shouted, as the Grimm made itself more visible. It has the lower body of a bird, a hawk, to be specific, a vaguely humanoid upper body, with a vaguely feminine shape, black wings with three claws for hands, and a vague human-esque head, although, with the beak of a vulture, and the traditional mask worn by the Creatures of Grimm.

"HARPIES!" Summer yelled, as all the Harpies above the ships suddenly descended, beginning their onslaught.

"Everyone! Get ready to fight!" Corrin ordered, the others grabbing their weapons, as the Harpy that knocked Camilla to the ground, began clumsily walking towards her, Camilla backing up in total fear.

"Lady Camilla!" Flora shouted, running towards the Nohrian Princess, only for another Harpy to fly right in front of her, blocking her path.

Camilla, in a desperate attempt to fight back tried to find her axe, to no avail, as, without her realizing it, the axe had been knocked into the water when the harpy forced her off her wyvern, the poor creature now being torn apart by the Grimm, and Camilla was helpless to stop the monsters from tearing her mount to bloody pieces, Camilla, resigning herself to her fate, over the din of battle, and the dying screams of her wyvern, closed her eyes, as the Harpy readied to strike her down with its clawed foot... only instead of hearing her own flesh be torn asunder, all there was, was the dying howl of several harpies, and when she opened her eyes...

"Falco?!" Camilla gasped, as, indeed, Falco stood, Shadow Talon in hand, and several dissolving harpies as proof.

"Camilla, are you alright?" Falco asked, as he helped the princess off the deck.

"Y-yes, but, my... wyvern..." Camilla trailed off, as she now saw her wyvern, or rather, what was left of it.

"Camilla, I am so sorry we weren't able to save it, but right now, we have to focus on driving the Grimm back." Falco said, resolute, "And besides, I can't very well let my girlfriend get torn apart by hellish freaks, without giving her something." He added, holding out a ring, making Camilla look at Falco, dumbfounded.

"Falco, is this..." Was all Camilla got out, before Qrow interrupted.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Qrow shouted, shooting a Harpy down with Harbinger's shotgun, before changing it into a scythe, and charging in against the Grimm.

"He's right, best saved for when we're NOT about to be slaughtered by overgrown sparrows." Falco joked, as Flora stepped forward.

"Lady Camilla, I'm pleased to see you unharmed." Flora said, bowing, as Camilla dusted herself off.

"Thank you Flora." Camilla said curtly, before they heard a massive explosion coming from near the Unyielding Rage.

"Oh no! The prisoners!" Flora shouted, as, in the background, Takumi shot down three harpies simultaneously.

"How many?" Falco asked, looking towards team CFVY, who were covering Fox and the still-unconscious Felicia, "Fox! Get Felicia below deck! Don't let the Grimm anywhere near her!" Falco ordered, Fox rushing below deck, Coco providing cover with her minigun.

"A-anyway, there's only six." Flora said, answering Falco's earlier question.

"Six?!" Falco answered, as Pyrrha knocked a harpy down, allowing Takumi to finish it off.

"And they're all from Remnant." Camilla added, making Falco look at the Unyielding Rage in shock, before snapping out of his stupor.

"Kuai Liang!" Falco shouted, the ice-based retainer appearing in an instant.

"What are your orders, General?" Kuai Liang asked, kneeling in front of Falco.

"Can you make a bridge of ice connecting our ship to Camilla's flagship?" Falco responded, and, even with the mask, Falco could tell that his retainer had a small smirk adorning his face.

"Mere child's play, for one like myself." Kuai Liang replied, gathering up as much energy as he could, raising a massive bridge of ice that spanned from the ship the army was on, to the Unyielding Rage.

"Oh my, your retainer's as skilled as you made him out to be." Camilla said, impressed.

"Of course." Falco replied, as more harpies began to descend upon the couple, Falco quickly shooting them out of the air. The youngest Branwen's situation not going unnoticed by Corrin.

"Looks like Falco had Kuai Liang make an ice bridge." Corrin noted, as Jaune bashed a Harpy in the face with his shield.

"Yeah, but we can't exactly help right now." Jaune replied, as he saw Blake, Leo, Sun, Morgan, Ike and Michaiah rush across the bridge, "Although, maybe we don't have to..."

[With Cinder and the others...]

While the battle was raging outside, Cinder and her five companions were, asleep? Ok... Anyway, their little group beauty nap was suddenly interrupted by an enormous explosion that rocked the entire ship, jolting the six villains awake, Adam actually having a pot fall on his head for good measure.

"OW!" Adam yelled, the pot smashing itself on top of his head, and when Tyrian saw Adam's face morph into a scowl, Tyrian couldn't help but start cackling.

"If I have to die, listening to his annoying hyena laugh, I'm going to haunt somebody." Emerald mumbled, as the group now heard the screeching of the harpies.

"What in the hell was-" Was all Mercury got out, before a Fighter from the Ice Tribe crashed through the deck, right next to the six, a Harpy on top of him, before the Harpy used its beak, to tear out the man's larynx, killing him almost immediately.

"Oh, fuck." Emerald whimpered, but, just as the Harpy looked at the six, it suddenly received a sword blade in its back, courtesy of Ike. The Grimm evaporated with a small wail.

"Nice save Ike!" Sun shouted, patting the mercenary on the shoulder as Michaiah, Morgan, Leo and Blake followed the two.

"I agree, I just hope the guard still has-" Leo said, before noticing that Blake froze in fear.

"A-Adam?!" Blake shouted, her ex-partner looking at her, his face forming a small, twisted grin.

"Hello, my love. Come to rescue me?" Adam asked condescendingly, Blake's face morphing from one of fear, to one of unrestrained anger.

"Rescue you? Why in the world, would I ever, EVER, rescue you, you, spiteful, sadistic bastard!" Blake spat, as another explosion rocked the ship, Morgan, placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Blake, whatever issues you have with this Adam guy, we can deal with later. We need to deal with the present threat first." Morgan advised, the young Ylissean tactician placing a hand on Blake's shoulder, calming down the Faunus, even if only for a moment.

"You're right, Morgan." Blake replied, slicing at Adam's chains with Gambol Shroud, as Sun just kicked the chest containing the villain's weapons opened, tossing Adam Wilt and Blush.

"Thank you Blake." Adam said, before Blake gave him a nasty glare.

"If you do any anything to harm my friends and teammates, I won't hesitate to kill you myself. Are we clear?" Blake spat as the ship began to shake.

"What was that?" Michaiah asked, as Cinder, Emerald, Neo and Tyrian all grabbed their weapons.

"I don't know, but we'd better get back to the others before-" Morgan got out, before a massive roar, one sounding like a resin-coated leather glove being dragged along the loosened strings of a double bass ( **A/N: Essentially Godzilla's roar**.).

"Uh, what the fuck was that?!" Mercury shouted, as they saw from the hole above them, the harpies disengaging from their attack, almost like they were fleeing from something.

"A sign that we need to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sun answered, as the group of twelve ran back above deck, and, out in the horizon, could see, what essentially looked like the dorsal fin of a barracuda. And that the thing was getting closer.

"Ah man, RUN!" Morgan shouted, as the group ran up to the ice bridge, the six heroes running onto it, but not the villains.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Sun shouted, as the roar was heard again.

"This, doesn't look stable." Mercury replied, the roaring getting closer.

"It's either cross the ice bridge, or become fish food! Your choice!" Leo yelled, as the dorsal fin descended back beneath the water.

"There's no time to argue!" Cinder shouted, "We have to leave, NOW!" She yelled, following Blake and the others, Adam, Neo, Emerald, Mercury and Tyrian following right behind her. And just in time, too, as the mysterious seaborne Grimm had, using its dorsal fin, completely destroyed the Unyielding Rage, sinking it beneath the waves.

"MOVE!" Adam ordered, the twelve running across the bridge, fortunately, making it back to the army's ship, just as the rest of the Nohrian fleet was sunk.

"Morgan!" Yelled the shrill voice of Selena, rushing towards her friend, and tackling her in a hug.

"Heh, good to see you too, Severa." Morgan whispered, low enough that not even Blake or Velvet could hear, returning her friend's hug. Unfortunately, their touching reunion was cut short by the roar of the Grimm.

"Oh, shit." Jaune swore, as the Grimm began to swim closer, and, suddenly it dived back below the sea.

"W-we should probably get the hell out of-" Sun started, before what looked like a dagger made of bone was flung.

"GAH!" Saizo yelled, as the dagger made contact with Saizo's left lung.

"SAIZO!" Ren yelled as several tentacles began rising from the sea.

"Lilith, get us the fuck out of here. Lilith get us the fuck out of here. LILITH GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Corrin yelled in a panic, just as Felicia and team CFVY returned to the top deck, right as Lilith managed to transport the army (now including Cinder and company) to the Astral Plane.

"Lady Corrin, Lord Jaune, are the two of you-!" Lilith began, only to notice the gravely wounded Saizo, "Oh no!"

"Come on! Let's get him to the infirmary, ASAP!" Winter ordered, as several Einherjar clerics grabbed the critically wounded ninja, taking him towards the infirmary.

"Lilith, I need you to check to make sure no other Grimm entered the castle!" Corrin ordered, the dragon nodding in confirmation, And, as for you five," Corrin added, looking at team STRQ and Falco, "You need to explain what the hell's going on!"

"Listen here, princess-!" Raven began, only for Summer to silence her.

"Can do, Corrin." Summer replied with a sigh, "Now, I need to ask you all, what is your favorite fairy tale?" She asked, her eyes steeled in determination.

* * *

 ***Alicia, Anna and Melody are busy partying, for, some reason.***

 **Alicia: Oh, hey! Don't mind the party. We're just happy Tronmaster got the chapter-**

 **Anna: KINGDOM HEARTS III HAS GONE GOLD!**

 **Alicia: Y-yeah, the chapter's out, and by the time it's out, Kingdom Hearts III has completed development, and has pretty much gone gold.**

 **Melody: Also, people, Tronmaster's writing the stories himself, he just likes to include us.**


End file.
